The tale of a Weasley and a Malfoy
by Princess-Potterhead-Mind
Summary: Rose us so excited for her first year, but Scorpius Malfoy just has to come in a make everything so perfect, which Rose certainly doesn't want from a Malfoy
1. Rose Weasley

Rose waved to her mother and sat down next to her cousins. They had just left for Hogwarts. Rose would miss her parents but smiled out of nervousness. "Hogwarts." James smiled, making Albus grin. "I'm going to get some food." Rose said, leaving her cousins in attempt to calm down. Hogwarts. The first time. 2016. Rose thought about what her dad told her before she left. "Don't get to close with that Malfoy boy, Rosie." It's not like she wanted to, the Malfoy's were just stupid pureblood's. Rose saw the cart with food and almost got there before she tripped and fell down on her face. People started laughing and a boy started to help her up, in which when she looked up, she almost tripped again. "Are you okay?" The boy asked. Rose's heart almost stopped. Blonde hair, grey eyes and a kind look on his face, Rose thought he looked like the boy her dad had pointed her to. A bruise was on his arm and when Rose didn't reply, he put his hand to her head, as to check for a concussion. "I'm fine, uh, thank you..." The boy smiled. "Scorpius." Rose smiled and scratched her head. "Uh, well, thanks, Scorpius." Rose ran and weaved through people and got back to her cousins. "Are you okay?" James asked, looking at her expression. "Fine." Rose peeked out into the hall and saw that the boy was no longer in sight. "I'm going to change..." Rose looked at them, expecting them to look away. "Well, don't look!" She said and they rolled their eyes and turned around. She wondered what house she was going to be put in. Hopefully Gryffindor. Not Slytherin. Ravenclaw sounded good, so did Hufflepuff. She found it weird how the sorting hat could see anything it wanted. She changed quickly and started brushing her red hair. She liked her hair, it was like her dad's. She thought she looked like her aunt Ginny. She looked out the compartment window and saw that Scorpius was watching her. She blushed and sat down hiding herself from his sight. He smiled as he passed. "Who was that?" James asked. "Omg, is he your boyfriend?" Albus laughed at his cousins blush. "He is not my boyfriend!" Rose crossed her arms and glared at him. "I don't even know him." She said. Albus was so annoying sometimes. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, and when she awoke, James and Albus were pigging out and laughing. "...and then we were running and Teddy threw a dungbomb right at him!" Albus laughed so hard Rose thought he might fall. He and James looked at her, waking up and James smiled mischievously. "Your hair looks like a rat nest." He said before turning back to Albus who was laughing even harder. "Jerk!" Rose said and brushed it again. She looked at the window and saw that they were almost to Hogsmeade. "You didn't save any for me, I suppose?" Rose snapped at them as James ate another candy from their uncles shop. "Uh, no." James said, and Rose rolled her eyes. "But a boy dropped this off for you." He held up a package of chocolate frogs. Rose dropped them next to her before sitting down and crossing her arms. She glared out the window and looked at the chocolates again, Then back to the window. Then back to the window. That boy probably dropped them off. She snatched it up and began eating. It better not be rigged with a love potion, Rose thought.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

The boat ride to Hogwarts was a little strange, as the giant squid grabbed a boy and a girl fell in, and her cousin Fred thought It would be funny to jump in and throw his boat overboard with the others in it. When they arrived, and all the commotion was done, Mcgonagall explained to them about their Houses. Once the doors opened, Rose gulped. She looked around at the great hall and suddenly wished James was with her, but, as all second years were, he was already there. A red banner with a lion caught Rose's eye and she smiled as she saw her god brother, cousin and other relatives. She walked with the other first years until she stopped at the platform, in which a stool and a sorting hat lay. "When I call your names, you will come up and sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Mcgonagall had a loud voice for such an old lady, Rose thought. "Jessica Abbot!" She called. A girl with blonde curly hair sat on the stool with a slight smile. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called as it touched her head. She smiled as they Slytherin's applauded, and rushed over to her house table. The list went from kid to kid, and when Scorpius Malfoy's named got called, many of the Slytherin's craned their necks, probably wanting a glimpse of their new captain. Rose rolled her eyes at their expressions. Almost the instant the hat touched the boy's head, and no one was expecting this, the hat screamed Gryffindor. No one applauded. Every Malfoy had been a Slytherin. Scorpius smiled shyly and walked to the Gryffindor table. He sat down and a brown haired girl Rose recognized as Neville's daughter, Rain, moved over for Him. Rose looked at him and felt a pang of guilt. His dad wasn't going to be happy. When Albus's name got called, Rose was listening fully now. Albus tripped but regained his feet with a blush. He sat on the stool and the sorting hat remained quiet for a second before chuckling. "Another Potter?" Some in the crowd laughed, others smirked. "Slytherin would be a good place but Gryffindor has people more like you, Ravenclaw would even be happy to have you... maybe not Hufflepuff... It better be, GRYFFINDOR!" Albus grinned so broadly she thought he might snap, James was screaming and cheering and Teddy was patting him on the back when he got there. The last person before her was a boy named Alex Terry. Rose had a mini panic attack when her name got called. She was the last person there, awkwardly, and when she stepped up to the stool, sat down and the sorting hat fell on her head. "How many Weasley's are there?" The hat exclaimed and everybody laughed, including Rose, but it was more of a nervous giggle. It thought for several moments, then with a shout, "Gryffindor!" Rang in their ears. Rose sighed happily then jumped off the stool and joined the rest of the cheering Gryffindor's. "Hey." Scorpius said with a smile as she sat down next to him. "Thank you!" The strong voice they had heard before echoed in the hall. "Congratulations to our first years, but time for our feast!" Mcgonagall yelled through the crowd. She clapped her hands and food appeared all over the table. Many gasps came through the crowd. Rose of course wasn't that impressed, Her mother had always put food on the table this way. But she smiled at the Sandwiches, chicken, corn, meat, pumpkin juice, salad and fruit that filled table and chatty wizards and witches already starting to fill their plates with food. Rose, despite her nervousness, smiled as she filled her plate. "Thank god, We got in Gryffindor, our parents wouldn't let us live if we didn't!" Albus nudged Rose and smiled, Rose smiled back but knew what her mother had told her before they left. "I really do not care what house your in as long as your happy." Ron, on the other hand, had told her to be in Gryffindor or she would never sleep again. "Hi." A voice said beside her, breaking her thoughts. Rose turned to see Scorpius smiling at her. "Hi." She returned, but not looking at him. "Do you not like me?" Scorpius asked puzzled as she looked back at her plate. Rose looked taken back. "No, I like you, we just met after all." She smiled shyly and was more friendly to Scorpius from that point. By the time Mcgonagall had told the head boy and girl to lead their houses to bed, Rose had made 2 new friends, Rain Longbottom and, to Rose's dismay, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose knew somehow that her parents weren't going to be happy with a Malfoy being her friend. "I wish we could stay up a little longer." Rain whined. Rose nodded as they walked with the other Gryffindor's to their common room. "Slytherin's this way!" A head boy called behind them. "Ravenclaw's follow me!" Rose saw one of her Aunty Luna's boy's, Lysander wink at her as they passed his house. Rose smiled at him and waved, and when she turned back, she saw Scorpius and Albus having a laugh at one of the Slytherin's. "Your actually pretty cool for someone who's family was in Slytherin." Albus said and Scorpius smiled vaguely. "You shouldn't make fun of people for that, Uncle Harry almost got put in Slytherin." Albus turned and rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Your Mum almost got killed by a Slytherin... see where I'm going?" Rose huffed and crossed her arms. When they got to their common room, Rose was amazed. Red and gold lined the room, with a red couch and armchairs and tables, windows so huge you could see the grounds. 2 stairs led up to the dormitories and Rose saw the head boy step on one of the stairs. "Girl's dormitories are on your left, Boy's dormitories the same on your right. I ask you to not go into each others dormitories, which could lead you getting house points taken away from you. As you have had a very long night, I suggest you go up to your dormitories to sleep." He took a breath before continuing. "And a congratulation's on making Gryffindor, first years." And with that, there was a stampede of people racing up to their dormitories. Rose got pushed and shoved, and ended up falling down on the staircase. "Here," Rose got pulled up by a 7th year girl she recognized as her cousin. "Thanks Victorie." Rose sighed, smoothing out her robes. "It iz fine, Rozie." Victorie gave her a smile and departed upstairs. Rose raised her eyes at her cousin's French accent. She thought she would have an English accent by now, as she had been in England for school since she was 12. Rose finally got upstairs with difficulty and claimed a bed next to Rain. "Want to hang out at break?" Rain asked her as she got her trunk. "Sure." Rose said, even though she only met Rain, Her father seemed nice. Rose didn't notice until then on how tired she was. Maybe it was because of the food. She still heard giggles and whispers but fell asleep easily, dreaming of a certain boy.

She really didn't want to like Scorpius but He made it impossible not to be liked.


	3. Herbology

"Catch!" James threw a mandrake over Rose's head to Scorpius who caught it held it over his head like a football player. "Stop it Albus!" Rose screamed. They were in Herbology, the first ones and Rose was trying to get her cousin to stop before Professor Longbottom walked in. "Rose, stop ruining it." Albus said and he barely caught it as Scorpius threw it back. "Your going to get points taken away on the first day!" Rose cried, walking over and seizing the mandrake before Albus caught it. Scorpius grinned. "Impressive Weasley." He said as she ducked and put the plant back in the pot where it was screaming like a baby. "You are so immature!" Rose said to them as their House and Slytherin came in. "That we are, jealous?" Scorpius flashed her a grin, and she shook her head and walked over to her seat. "Hello class, I am Professor Longbottom." A handsome teacher walked in and looked around the age of 37. Neville Longbottom smiled at the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. "Today in Herbology, were going to be learning about mandrakes. As you can tell, they are very weird plants." Longbottom gestured to the screaming roots in their pots. "Can someone tell me anything about mandrake's?" He asked them. Rose immediately raised her hand. "Miss Weasley?" Neville asked. "A mandrake is a type of plant and when younger only knocks the person out for several hours, but it can almost kill a person when fully grown." She breathed in, and smiled at her knowledge. Neville laughed. "Just like your Mum, Rose." She blushed. Neville saw her nervousness and kept talking. "As Miss Weasley said, mandrakes can knock you out, so I will ask you to put these on." He waved his wand, and earmuffs appeared on the table in front of them. Everyone put their earmuffs on, looking nervous at the fact of being knocked out if they heard their screams. "After I pull out mine, copy me and then switch them to the other pot." He said reaching to the mandrake in front of him. Rose looked at her pot and smiled. She could do this. How hard could it be? Rose took the top of it and looked at Neville. He pulled his up and a scream came from the plant. Rose winced and covered her ears. A Slytherin boy who looked terribly small passed out and when everybody got over the screaming, they pulled theirs out, not giving any attention to the boy. And as 24 screaming plants were now filling up the greenhouse, Albus finally passed out. Rose and Scorpius laughed at him and others looked to see, despite the plants in their hands. Rose quickly put the plant in her other pot and filled it with soil. Rose looked over and saw that Scorpius's mandrake bit him and now he was trying to get it off. Rose sighed and helped her friend. She pulled and the mandrake let go, but leaving a red mark on Scorpius's finger. "Are you okay?" Rose asked taking his finger and looking at it, but blushed and let it go. "Yea, fine, but the little plant thing left a mark." He smirked and Rose laughed, causing Albus to stir. "Owwww..." He groaned. "Oh, hush." Rose said walking back to her place, purposely stepping on him. Scorpius laughed and she smiled at him, but Rose felt it wasn't her normal smile. More like the mischievous smile Albus wore. Scorpius gave her a new smile. This is not working out. Once everyone had their mandrakes safely in their pots, Neville took some tests on them to see if they could produce juice easily. He shook his head at some, and some he smiled at, including Rose. Scorpius got a grimace from Neville as his had marks on it from trying to get it off his finger. "Nice." Rose said smiling at him and he just stuck his tongue out at her playfully. After class was over, Scorpius walked up to Rose as she got out and got a dirty look from Rain who was also walking with her. "Want to hang out at break?" He asked quickly. Rain protested. "She's hanging out with me, thank you." She said defensively taking Rose's arm. "Can I join you?" He asked looking at them both. Before Rain could protest, Rose said sure. Rain huffed but kept walking with them. Their next class was Transfiguration. They walked to the classroom which Mcgonnagall was teaching and sat down. Rose sat with Rain, Albus sat with Scorpius and only one Gryffindor and Slytherin sat together because of no spot left. "Hello class. I just want to start with a few rules." Mcgonnagall had a stern look on her face. She turned and faced the blackboard. "No free spells. Only the ones you are assigned to." She wrote on the board and continued. "Don't Transfigure other students." Again she wrote on the board. "Don't Transfigure yourself without permission. Last one," She said taking a breath. "If there is a product of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in here, you may as well leave now." She turned back to the class and smiled intimidatingly. "Got it?" She asked and when all heads nodded, she went on and gave them their first assignment. "We are just going to be practising the movements of the wand that we will use in Transfiguration." Mcgonnagall held her wand in front of them all. "Flourish you wand gently. If you do it hard then it will not work." A couple of the boys laughed but Mcgonnagall gave them a stern look and they shut up. "Copy me please." She said and she gave a flick of her wand. They all copied her and Rose did it exactly as she said, and when she looked to Rain, she saw that she was more stabbing the air then actually copying. "Stop, stop, stop." Rose said halting her movements. "Like this." She said flicking her wand gently. Rain huffed, but copied her and now it was more like she was rotating and stabbing the air, not just stabbing it. "It's okay, you just need more practise." Rose said kindly, smiling at her. After a few minutes of copying wand movements, and Albus and Scorpius having a poking war, Mcgonagall said class was over. "Well that was fun." Rose said she walked out out in the sunny grounds for break with Scorpius, Albus and Rain. "Speak for yourself." Albus mumbled, having gotten points taken away already. They sat down in a patch of grass and watched students pour out from their classes. The sun was shining brightly and Rose felt itchy in her robes. "I really hope we get to do something worthwhile in charms." Rain said laying down on her back. "I think all were going to do is use the levitating charm." Rose said shielding her eyes from the blinding light. "I can make myself fly? Cool!" Albus jumped up from his spot and started running around like a airplane. "I never said you could hang out with us!" Rose yelled at him as he resumed his flying. "I can do whatever I want!" Albus yelled and closing his eyes he accidentally bumped into a prefect, causing his books to fly everywhere. "10 points from Gryffindor potter." The boy said calmly, picking up his books and giving Albus a bored look. Albus threw out his hands and then crossed his arms, stomping back to his spot. "Wow, first day and you've already lost Gryffindor 20 points, proud?" Rain asked sarcastically. "Shut up." Albus mumbled, sticking his tongue out at her. "Oh really?" Rain said poking Albus in the head. Albus poked her back, and suddenly they were having a full tackle in the middle of the courtyard, getting weird looks. Rose laughed and Scorpius kneeled beside her, making Rose's heart stop. "Who are your parents?" Scorpius asked curiously and out of the blue. Rose raised an eyebrow, making him blush. "Uh, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." She paused. "Can I ask why?" She inquired. Scorpius shrugged, not looking at her. "Curious." He said simply and they went back to watching Albus and Rain rolling around on the grass. "So your a Weasley?" He asked after a few minutes. Rose screwed up her eyebrows and looked at him. "Is that a problem?" She asked meanly. How could his family be any better than her's? His stupid death eater clan could go shove it. "No, I was just wondering-" Scorpius got cut off by Rose's anger. "I'm pretty sure my family is better than anyone's pureblood's death eater pack, Scorpius." She gathered up her things and stood up, grabbing Rain away from Albus, and turning toward the great hall. She turned back before she got as far as the inside and spoke in an icy tone. "And for you information, it was my family who put your's in Azkaban, so I suggest you think about your family before you judge mine." And with that, she grabbed Rain by the arm and departed for lunch


	4. Secrets

The great hall was so packed it was hard for Rose and Rain to get a seat at the Gryffindor table. Food littered the tables and so did stray pieces of paper, left over from homework. The sun shone through the complex sky above them but Rose felt a little cooler in here. "What was that all about?" Rain asked as they sat down and she started helping herself to tofu. "He insulted my family." Rose said smashing a sandwich on her plate roughly. "Git." Rain said and started eating. "He's just a stupid pureblood." Rose said and quickly nodded at Rain. "No offence." Rain laughed. "None taken. Unlike others, I could care less about my blood status." She rolled her eyes. "Like the Slytherin's, who hold on to it like it's their life." Rain turned around to see the Slytherin's taunting some Hufflepuff. "I thought Scorpius kind of liked you." Rain didn't look Rose in the eye, but slowly turned around from the Slytherin's. But after a few minutes, Rose abandoned her sandwich and looked at Rain. "Like, friend, or...?" She hesitated. Scorpius was a Malfoy. She was a Weasley. That will happen when Albus actually behaves. So like, never. "I don't know, he just looks at you like he's interested." Rain said and shrugged her shoulders and bit into her tofu. She had a disgusted look on her face as she chewed and dropped her food back on the plate glumly, resting her head in her hand. "I hate being a vegetarian." She groaned. "Does you dad make you?" Rose asked, getting some pumpkin juice from in front of a 5th year. "He says it's healthier, except I'm pretty sure it's going to be the cause of my death." She said grabbing some chicken. Rose giggled but her smile faded as she saw Scorpius coming up to them. She turned back to her food and ignored him. When he reached them, he shoved between Rose and Rain with a gasp from Rain as she fell backwards. "Do you mind?!" Rose shouted, and a few heads turned in their direction. "What is your problem?!" Rain said smacking Scorpius on the arm and storming off, probably towards charms, Rose thought. "I just wanted to say sorry." Scorpius panted, his bleach blonde hair out of place, and his robes a little dirty. "What happened to your robes?" Rose asked not so nicely. Scorpius looked down and smirked. "Fell on the way here, then I knocked over a Slytherin who messed up my hair and then I got a banana thrown at my face causing me to slip again, and I knocked over a teacher in the process, so you better accept my apology." He grinned happily and Rose rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying, but he had that amazing smile that would make anybody give in. "I forgive you." Rose said getting up off the bench. Scorpius looked dumbfounded for a second before smiling at her retreating figure. "Thanks Rose." He ran up to her and nudged her arm with a smile. Apparently he wanted to start up their fight again, because he said very quickly, "I hate my family, believe me, yours is a step up from mine." He said as they walked back to the courtyard to find Rain. "You don't hate your family. You probably just disagree sometimes." Rose said looking around to see if she could find Rain. "I do, Rose, you don't know them like I do." Scorpius scratched his head awkwardly and changed the subject. "Um, so, have- have you and Rain known each other long?" He asked obviously trying to get a new conversation started. "Since we were little." Rose said slowly, looking at Scorpius. "I see her, come on!" Scorpius ran ahead of her, making Rose's red hair fly in the wind. She hugged her books tightly to her chest as she watching his figure. He looked perfect. Blonde hair, fair body and beautiful blue eyes. Rose thought she might be beginning to like him. She ran with him as he caught up with Rain. "Come to apologize?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes." Scorpius said and mumbled out an apology. "Thank you, Scorpius" She flipped her hair and linked arms with Rose which made Scorpius look out of place. They started walking and Scorpius followed, making Rose giggle thinking about how he looked like a puppy following another person. "What's so funny?" Rain asked, whipping her head to her best friend. "Nothing." Rose said, getting the smirk off her face. As they marched off to charms, Scorpius kept glancing at Rose, and Rose, who was confused at his strange glances, wondered if he liked her to.

O.o.O.o

Charms passed easily, and so did potions, defence against the dark arts and history of magic and before Rose knew it, it was time for dinner. "I always thought potions was the worst, but that was rather fun." Rain said running up to Rose, as she had exited before due to the fact that her hair had turned green. "Speak for yourself." Rose mumbled and Albus started laughing at her still lime green hair. "Hey, at least you got a B-." Rain said trying to cheer up her friend. "And I also have to go to the hospital wing." Rose said and suddenly realized Scorpius wasn't there. "Anybody seen Scorpius?" She asked them, looking behind her to see if he had exited the dungeon's. Rain shook her head. "He left before us and muttered something about the hospital wing." She shrugged her shoulders and waved to Rose and she turned a corner to the great hall. "See you, Rose." Albus gave a wave, and he to, disappeared around the corner. Rose stopped suddenly and wondered aloud. "What would Scorpius be doing in the hospital wing? He seemed to be in perfect health a few minutes ago." She mumbled this to herself but a group of Ravenclaw's eyed her thinking her a weirdo because she was talking to herself... and the fact her hair was green. Rose sighed and adjusted her bag on her shoulder and left for the Hospital wing, thankful to get this dye off her. She walked slowly to her destination but stopped when she heard voices behind the double doors. She didn't want anymore people to see her green hair, more looks would just get her more pissed off. Rose was about to pluck up the courage to go in when she heard a familiar name. "Mr. Malfoy, settle down!" Madam Pomfrey hissed. Rose jumped up and tried to look through the window but she was to short. What was Scorpius doing in there? He wasn't hurt at all, according to his bubbly and happy mood before. "I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey, they're just little scratches!" She heard Scorpius complain and she peeked through the door a little to see the matron treating wounds on his body with care. His shirt was off to, and Rose felt her stomach squirm at the sight of him like that. "Until you tell me where you got these, I'm not letting you go!" She said frustratedly, her voice bringing Rose back to reality outside in the corridor. "I was tree climbing!" Scorpius finally got out of her grasp and made for the doors. Madam Pomfrey was ready for that act, apparently because she used an accio charm and Scorpius's body retreated backwards and onto the bed. "We will go to the headmistress, if you do not co-operate." The matron said calmly. Scorpius struggled but finally gave up and sat up and let her treat his cuts and bruises. "My friend accidentally used a cutting charm when we were making dinner, and as he's not very good at magic, this was the result." He gestured to his chest, with wide eyes to make sure she believed him. She eyed him carefully before letting out a "Hm hmmm." and finally released the struggling boy. "Thank you!" Scorpius said exasperatedly and put his shirt back quickly while trying to grab his robes. He made for the door but Rose was to slow and got knocked in the face when he opened it. "Rose?" Scorpius asked with confusion as he looked down at the green headed girl below him. Rose swore, tubbing her head and looked up at him but it was difficult because there was swelling in her eye. "What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Rose gestured to her hair. "As you can see, Scorpius, I'm green." She rolled her eyes at him but then regained her expression when she remembered what she just overheard. She straightened her crumpled robes then looked at him fully. His cheeks were blushing and he tried to wear a look that insisted that nothing happened in there. "Did you hear everything?" He asked nervously. Rose nodded. "You lied to her didn't you?" She asked. Scorpius nodded to and tried to leave but Rose grabbed his arm and he winced. "Sorry." Rose said quickly. Scorpius sighed. "Your going to make me tell you, right?" He asked sadly, the happy light in his blue eyes leaving. "Yes, yes I am." Rose replied bravely. For a couple of seconds, Scorpius looked like he was going to escape, but then he looked Rose fully in the eye and Rose saw that his eyes were full of sadness. "It was my dad." He said finally. Rose gasped. Scorpius didn't look her in the eye, but kept his focus on the ground. "He would use the Cruciartis curse on me then hit me." He said and now when he looked up, Rose saw his eyes were full of tears. "It's my fault, though." He said finally and he started to have shaky breaths. Rose wiped his tears away and looked at him. "It's not your fault at all, Scorpius. Not one bit." Her heart was beating rapidly, Scorpius was getting hurt, and he trusted her to share his secrets. They had just met but Rose felt closer to him, more than she had in the courtyard. "You don't have to stay there." Rose said to him and he looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. "You can stay with me." She smiled a bit and He smiled to before shaking his head. "Your kind, Rose, unlike so many others." He said and Rose was surprised. No one ever referred to her as kind. Maybe funny, smart or pretty, but never kind. Scorpius started to walk off, but Rose grabbed his hand. She blushed at her sudden act, but Scorpius just smiled and didn't pull away.


	5. I love you

"Why can't you tell me?" Rain said with exasperation as she followed Rose through the aisles of the library. It was a week after Scorpius had told Rose his secret and Rose had felt that he didn't want her sharing it, not even with her best friend. Rose sighed. "I'm pretty sure he didn't want me blabbing it to the whole school!" She almost yelled in frustration but the librarian, Madam Prince, had shut her up with a "Shhhh!" Rain gave a nervous look to the librarian before beginning to protest with what Rose had just said. Rose slammed a book back in it's place and spun around to look at Rain. "Can't you just ask him yourself? He wouldn't want me telling people, as I just said." She gave a glare, and Rain, being Rain had gave Rose a cold stare before helping her put her books back into place. "I saw you holding hands with him the other day." Rain said not looking at her friend. Rose opened her mouth in surprise. How could she have seen that? They were only holding hands for a few minutes before letting go when they went into the great hall. Rain gave a chuckle. "Exactly." She said and looked at Rose while leaning on the shelf. "So are you guy's like a thing now, or...?" She had that mischievous smile that would look like she was taunting you. "Were only first years, and my mother would kill me if she found out I was dating a...Malfoy." She said the name cautiously and looked over her shoulder to see if anybody was there. Rain squealed with delight. "So you are! I knew it! Your dating Scorpius Malfoy!" She gave a little spin and put her hands on Rose's shoulders. "Tell. Me. Everything." She breathed. Rose whispered angrily. "You have to promise not to tell anyone! Seriously, Rain, our family's hate each other!" She saw the librarian give another 'shut up look' and walked away. "Okay, okay, but can I tell Albus?" She asked excitedly. Rose screwed up her eyebrows and shook her head. "Of course not! Do you even know Albus?! He would make it his duty to tell his parents who would tell mine!" She smacked her forehead in frustration and walked quickly out of the libraries aisles, with Rain following behind her like a lost puppy. "Are you going to go see him right now? Can I come to?" Rain was almost bouncing in happiness. Rose patted her head. "No. No you can't." And walked away before she could protest. The halls were filled with bustling happy students, probably going to breakfast on this sunny Saturday morning. On the way to the common room, she got bumped into by some snickering Slytherin's, thinking it would be funny to pick on a first year Gryffindor. "Honestly, grow up!" She yelled at them after the second attempt to get her angry. The just laughed and strutted away, thinking they were cool. She almost tripped after someone came up behind her and grabbed her books but she regained her balance after she saw it was just Scorpius. "Can I carry those for you?" He asked politely. Rose smirked. "Well, I have no choice, do I?" She said as he took her hand. After a few minutes, Rose looked up at him. "Don't you find it weird that were only first years and were going out?" She asked. He shrugged. "It's not like were serious, were only kids, as you said, but I think that love has no age." He smiled down at her, making Rose blush. "So what were you and Rain doing?" Scorpius asked curiously, as he and Rose turned the corner to Gryffindor tower. Rose thought quickly. "We were, uh, just putting my books away..." She stuttered nervously. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and Rose smiled sweetly. "Uh, huh, righhhht." He grinned at her as they reached the fat lady, the Gryffindor's portrait. "Shazy Bluebells." Rose said absentmindedly. The portrait swung open to reveal a plush, gold and red common with with sparse students. Scorpius laughed. "I wonder who thought up that one?" He said referring to the weird password. Rose dropped her books on the nearest table, and smirked. "Albus probably suggested it." She said thinking of how he had once changed the password on her laptop to, 'Raging pineapples', but with help from James. "He's funny, but when he died your hair green, that was just...not cool." He said sitting at the table. Rose's mouth gaped. "HE did that?!" She yelled and looked at her friend for conformation, and by the expression on Scorpius's face, it was a yes. "Oh...I thought you knew, he put a dye bomb in your cauldron before class." He grimaced. Rose swore and sat down in the seat next to Scorpius with a thump. "Stupid Git." She said crossing her arms. Scorpius smiled. "Come on Rose, it was only a joke." But his smile faded as he saw the glint of red almost the same shade of Rose's hair. "He has been like that since he was little, I am not putting up with his crap anymore." She said and a mere evil grin crept on her face. "But don't worry." She said and she bent down to her book, "I've got something planned for my dear cousin." She laughed evilly and Scorpius knew her scheme wasn't going to be good.

O.o.O.o

Albus stormed down the corridor to the great hall with many snickers and howls from passing students. He passed the dungeons, the library, the transfiguration classroom, and finally came to a stop at a group of giggling first years. "ROSE WEASLEY!" Albus yelled, making the red headed girl turn around and smirk. "Like your new look? I think one of your whiskers are crooked, though." She reached out and plucked a cat whisker off her cousins face, and took in his look. Cat ears, fur, and a tail on his backside, Albus potter had finally met his match. "My Mother will hear about this! And so will your Father!" He screamed, making onlookers giggle. "Next time, don't try to dye my hair green, and we won't have this problem." She said with her hands on her hips. Her friends let out an "Oooohhhh." And Albus gave them a glare. "I didn't TRY to, Rose, I did!" He pushed her intimidatingly, making Rose gasp and push him back harder. Albus gave her a shove, making her almost lose her balance. "You want to do it that way?" She said and pulled out her wand, and before Albus could act she let out "Densaugeo!" And Albus screamed and covered his mouth, his teeth enlarging by the second. The group laughed as Albus ran away, probably to get Mcgonnagall and reverse the spell. Rose turned back to her friends, who were still laughing at the sight of Albus. "That was brilliant!" A girl named Trinity said. "Did he really dye your hair green?" A boy piped up, grinning. "Yea, but he apparently doesn't know that I can play that game to." She grinned at her friends. "Nice one." Said a voice behind her. Rose turned around and saw Scorpius grinning at her. There were many whispers behind her but she ignored them. "I know, brilliant right?" She smiled at him, and he squeezed her hand. "I underestimated you, Rose." He said and she waved bye to her friends as he pulled her away. Rose didn't know to take that as a complement or...? They walked outside and sat on the grass as the sun rose further into the sky. She fidgeted with her hair as Scorpius awkwardly hummed. "So...how are you?" Rose asked trying to break the silence. Rose was expecting an answer, but instead she widened her eyes as Scorpius put his lips to hers. Rose thought of pulling away, but it's not like it was bad, Scorpius was, after all, her boyfriend. She responded by kissing him back, and after a few seconds Scorpius pulled away with his cheeks pink. Rose laughed and Scorpius looked alarmed for a second before he let out a shaky laugh to. Before they knew it, they were having a laugh attack, rolling around on the fresh grass. Scorpius stopped rolling and looked at Rose as she let out her last bubble of giggles. "I love you Rose." He said suddenly and smiling at her. "I love you to." She said, surprised and she rolled a little closer to him and they stared at the blinding sun and fluffy clouds for the remainder of their morning.

Authors note:

Sorry it's do short guys! I actually started doing this story and didn't realize how short it is. I'll try to make them longer in other chapters:)


	6. Letters

Rose Weasley stared at herself in the mirror of her bedroom, remembering the first week of her first year. Her hair curled lightly at the ends as they hung across her shoulders. She had a fair figure now, one that Scorpius always commented beautiful. Scorpius. How she missed him. After her mother had found out about their relationship in third year, she was apparently banned from seeing him. He was her best friend. She looked at herself again, dressed in only a white tank top and boxer shorts, she felt a little cold. She still kept in contact with her secret...well, not so secret now, boyfriend. A bang on her windowsill brought her back to reality, and as she looked at her only ways of seeing outside due to grounding, she smiled and ran to open it. Scorpius's owl, Rango, was pecking the window with a letter tied to his leg. "Come in, we don't want you to be seen." Rose whispered, and fed the owl a treat from her dresser. She untied the letter and took it, ready to read Scorpius's words, but stopped when Rango landed on her shoulder. With a sigh, she fed him another treat and he took it happily, still residing on her shoulder. She quickly opened the letter, and Scorpius's handwriting filled the page. She smiled and began to read it.

Dear Rose,

Sorry to hear about you grounding, I was to. Well, actually you know what happened. My dad said mean things, but I'm never going to repeat them. Your parents probably said a lot of things about me to, but I'm not like my dad. I heard about you brother, and I'm really sorry. I hope he gets better. Maybe we could convince your parents that I'm not that bad. I miss you, and I hope you miss me to, sorry I can't say as much on paper, it just doesn't feel the same. I love you, and we will be together at Hogwarts. I'll see you on the train, tell Hugo I hope he gets better.

-Scorpius

P.S. Tell Rain that the canary creams didn't work, nice try though. Oh, and don't feed Rango to many treats, he's a bitch to handle when he's hyper.

Rose laughed and folded up the letter. She took some paper off the top of her desk and put the letter beside her. She took a quill and began to write.

Dear Scorpius,

I really hope you didn't tell him about being friends with Rain. He'd probably beat you more. My parents don't know you, so the only things they said was "He's a Malfoy." or, "He's related to the Malfoy's." so, yes, they hate you. And yea, Hugo is still in St. Mungos. But it's okay, they caught the death eaters. I don't even know why there are stragglers left. Voldemort's gone, but they say there is something else rising to power. I don't know who it is, but I'm scared. Hugo almost got killed, if Teddy wasn't there he would have died from that curse. Uncle Harry and Dad dealt with them though, so it's okay. I miss you to, and Rain misses you to. Her and Albus spend a lot of time together. I love how they got together. Make sure your okay, like seriously, just Floo here if you need help. Love you, be safe.

-Rose

P.S. Rain sent more than canary creams.

She folded it up and tied it to Rango. "Bye, have a nice trip." Rose said to the bird as she stroked it's head. It hooted and took off through the window. Rose sighed and looked at it's body in the distance. The sky was a pale blue, clouds blocked the sunny haze, and Rose looked over their apartment in England, resting her elbows on the edge of the window. They almost lived in the wizard ghetto. They joked about it, but it was almost Ligit. Hugo getting the Cruciartis cure on him had terrified Rose. Rain comforted her, spending nights with her when she had nightmares. Rain had a bed next to hers, where a dresser sat that Rose had bought. Rain was living with them until they went to Hogwarts because her dad was going on a Herbology expedition. Rose snorted at the thought. Herbology expedition sounded exciting. Note the sarcasm. She loved Neville, but he was a little strange sometimes. She closed the window, depressed by the fact she wasn't allowed to go outside. It's not like she wanted to, the fact that she'd get knifed as she stepped outside, as the muggles called it. She somehow started thinking about food so after she saw a robin go by, she turned around and saw that Rain was standing behind her. Rose started and held her heart, breathing in deeply. "Omg, Rain, don't do that!" She said smacking her friend in the arm. "Are you okay?" Rain asked, her face full of concern. Her hair flashed in the light, being blonde with pink stripes made it a little distracting. "Yea, I'm fine, why?" Rose shook off her thoughts, walking over to the door and starting to go down the steps. "Just making sure you weren't running off to your boyfriend." She paused. "You were writing to Scorpius, weren't you?" Rain asked, following her. "Yea. Are my parents here?" She asked stopping at their tiled kitchen and opening the fridge, trying to spot some fruit. "No, with Hugo." She said, grabbing a banana off the island and tossing it to Rose who nodded in thanks. "Good." Rose said sitting down on the bar stools they had lined across the island. She didn't want another lecture. "Is Scorpius okay?" Rain asked trying to not show any concern as she shoved a kiwi in her mouth after breaking it. "Probably has more bruises than he can count, but you know, other than that, fantastic. She gave a surly expression as she thought about when he came back for second year, he looked like he was in a car crash. "I care about him to, you know." Rain said sadly. "I know, we all do." Rose replied, copying her expression. "Albus said he didn't want help." Rain said, leaning on the island. "Scorpius said that to him?" Rain asked with confusion. "I know right? We're his friends, we could do anything for him, but he just doesn't want it." She shrugged it off and ate her kiwi's while Rose ate her banana in silence. After a few minutes, Rose blurted out something that had been on her mind for a while. "Do you think James is gay?" She asked her eyes fixed in concentration at the microwave, the only thing available to look at besides Rain. Rain almost choked on her food, but coughed it up and looked at Rose. "What gave you THAT conclusion?" She asked with interest, and confused humour. "I saw him hugging Lysander Scamander." She said looking at Rain. "Boys hug-" Rain said but Rose cut in. "No, but this was like a I-love-you-be-with-me-hug." She put invisible quotation marks in the air. Rain shook her head. "James can't be gay." "Why-" Rose started to say but Rain said a little to loud, "He just can't, okay?" She looked at Rose like she was regretting what she had just said. Rose opened her mouth in a half accusation and smile look and pointed her finger at Rain. "You kissed him! Didn't you?!" She jumped up from her seat and ran around the living room, shouting "Rain kissed Jamessss! Rain kissed Jamessss!" In a sing song voice. "Can you be more immature?!" Rain said jumping up from her seat to and trying to stop her friend. Rose was still jumping up and down chanting, when Rain grabbed her arm. "You can't tell Albus, promise? I wasn't going out with him when I kissed him, it's just not cool." She breathed nervously, even though she knew Rose wouldn't tell. Rose threw her head back and laughed. "I won't...Raindrop." She ran away before Rain could process what she just said. Rain blinked in confusion but then ran after Rose, planning to tackle her for calling her by the nickname she hated.


	7. The coward Slyhtherin

Scorpius smiled at the letter he had just received from Rose Weasley. "I love you." was the words he missed. He tucked it into a drawer in his old fashioned bedroom. Green and white Slytherin colours littered the room. His father forced him to have his house instead of Scorpius's house. He loved his house. People were so nice, he had friends in all, except for Slytherin. His best friends tried to get him to cheer up, but he couldn't. Not when he lived here. Where Gryffindor was like a infectious disease. "Scorpius! Come here!" A voice downstairs snapped Scorpius out of his thoughts and he recognized the voice as his fathers. Crap. He was probably going to get another bruise, for something he did. He opened the door and ran down the flights of stairs. He wished he lived somewhere a little more normal, like a house, not a manor. Malfoy Manor to be precise. His messy blonde hair flew out of place with the breeze. "Yes, father?" He asked when he reached the living room. His father put what he was holding on the mantelpiece and turned around to look at the boy. The fireplace was sparkling, and his face was unhappy. "Have you been talking to the filthy half blood?" He asked angrily. Scorpius's eyes flew to the letters and he knew his father had found out about him and Rose again. "I-I just-wanted to talk-" he stuttered and he knew he was in trouble. "I thought I told you NOT to talk to her? Did I not make myself clear? She is a Weasley, she is filth, and I think that you need help remembering." He took out his wand, making Scorpius back away. "Please." He whined. Before he could do anything his father shouted, "Crucio!" and Scorpius was screaming, thrashing from the pain. Every time this happened, he wished the pain would stop, even if it meant dying. His father lifted the curse after a few minutes and kicked Scorpius. When he could do it, Scorpius stood up, and he didn't know where it came from, but an elation of bravery erupted from inside him as he rubbed his chest which the pain had hit most. "Kill me then." He said without emotion, and his father's expression turned to confusion. "Why can't you just murder me?" Scorpius's face screwed up in anger. "Are you that much of a coward? You beat your own child and you feel proud? Your nothing but a cowardly as-" Scorpius got cut off by a blow to the side of his head. He held it, tears coming in his eyes. He felt blood trickling down his face and he looked up to the eyes of a true coward. People may see just Gray, mean eyes in his father's sockets, but Scorpius saw anger and cruelness behind Draco Malfoy's eyes. Scorpius stood up straight and looked at the cruelness in his eyes. "I hope your proud." Is all he said and he walked over to the fireplace, where the flames had gone out. He grabbed a bowl of Floo powder from the top of it and stepped in the stone. Before his father could act, he yelled, "Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley's house, England!" and he was gone.

O.o.O.o

Rain screamed and abandoned her conversation while jumping on the couch with Rose as the Weasley's fireplace roared to life and soot flew out everywhere. A blonde, 14 year old boy stepped out from it, coughing. "Scorpius!" Rose shrieked, causing Rain to scream more. Rose noticed blood on the side of his head and pushed him onto the couch. "Oh my god, what happened?!" Rose asked with fear. Scorpius held his head, stopping the blood and looked at his concerned, but fearless girlfriend. "You-you said if I needed help, I could come." His voice croaked and he swayed, probably a concussion. "Of course you can!" Rose said with surprise. Her heart was beating rapidly, afraid that Scorpius had a concussion. "Should we call a healer?" Rain asked, her heart beating the same pace as her friend's. Rose shook her head. "We can't let them know he's here, they'll just send him back." Rose said and somehow she knew this was about Scorpius getting abused. "Get me the first aid kit." She said and her voice was urgent, Rain noticed, and she ran upstairs to the white marble bathroom.


	8. Grilled Cheese

The sun was starting to come out of the clouds as it shone through the window. The clouds drifted by as the time went on, only stoping to block the only light they had. Rose wiped the last bit of blood up and put the last stitch in her boyfriend's head, silently. Just between minor and major concussion, his head had to be stitched up. Rain was almost done making food and Rose was watching Scorpius interestedly. His hair was dyed red on one side, his bruises shone on his chest, and it showed because Rain insisted to take off the blood coated shirt. He held his head down, sometimes wincing as Rose took the needle back out. He held her hand and she didn't pull away, even though she was mending him. "Are you okay now?" Rose asked in a small voice leaning her head down to try to look into his blue eyes. He nodded slowly. "Good." Rose said standing up and looking at the slouched boy. "I'll convince Mum and Dad to let you stay. They'll have to say yes." Rose nodded sure of the fact. She walked over to the counter where Rain was preparing dinner. Well, they're dinner. The smell of grilled cheese hovered in the kitchen as it sat on a plate on their marble black counter. The smell went into the living room, stopping by Scorpius, and as the boy got up, Rose smiled. "It's really good." Rain assured him. He nodded and picked up one and walked to the island, sitting on a barstool. Rose smirked. Always the one to take without question. Rain took the plate over to where Scorpius was and sat down after Rose did. They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the only sound of crunching bread. Rose looked at Scorpius. He wasn't looking at them, he just kept his head down, eating his food. "You don't have to go back there." Rain said after she had had enough of the silence. For the first time, Scorpius looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but-" Rose cut in. "No more but's!" She said looking at him seriously when Rain sniggered. "Oh, shut up." She snapped. Scorpius looked at her angry face. Her hazel eyes seemed to have lost it's touch, her lips were closed together to form a frown. Scorpius had never seen her this way before. "You have bruises and cuts, I just had to fix a concussion, you don't talk about it, you won't except our help, and you insist on pretending it's not happening!" She yelled and stood up, trying to make him see she wasn't taking shit from him. "Your not going back there, and I'm making sure of it." She was about to yell more when the door clicked. It clicked again and Rose's eyes grew wide. "Shit!" She hissed and ran to close it when the door swung open revealing two figures and Rose stopped in her tracks, grimacing. Hermione Weasley and Ronald Weasley stood with their mouths open, staring at their daughter, Rain, and a shirtless boy covered in blood. After Rose had digested her parents had just walked in on the most awkwardest scene ever, she spoke confidently. "Um, Mum, Dad, meet Scorpius..." She gestured to him like presenting a show. She smiled awkwardly. Her parents just stood there, gaping at the whole scene. When no one spoke, and Rain and Scorpius remained in they're seats, still holding they're food, Rose continued. "He, uh, needed some help, so I, you know...helped him." She shrugged, trying to make sure her parents didn't blow up with anger. "Please don't send him back Mum, he got hurt again from someone, and if he goes back, it won't make it any better." She pleaded with her parents. Her Mum blinked, bewildered, and stood up a little taller and looked at the kitchen. "You are?" She asked Scorpius, her eyebrows raised. "Uh, Scorpius Malfoy ma'am." He said, a scared look on his face. "And your the one Rose us grounded from?" She asked again to the shirtless boy. Scorpius nodded slowly and Hermione took her daughters arm firmly and dragged her to the next room. "We need to have a talk." Hermione said, closing the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut, Rose looked around and realized they were in the broom cupboard. Her mother gave her a frown. Rose whined. "Please Mum!" She said in a loud whisper. "I want to know why a shirtless boy covered in blood is sitting in my kitchen, Rose! Has it not come to your attention that your grounded and this isn't going to make it better?" She was angry now, Rose noticed. "He got hurt and came over here, so I helped him, Mum! He had a concussion and he had bruises! I was just helping him!" She said exasperatedly, throwing her hands out. Hermione sighed. "I gather you know where he got hurt, but your not going to tell me, right?" She asked, her lips pushed together in annoyance. "Yes." Was all Rose said before her mother went passed her and opened the door. Rose went past her quickly, shielding Scorpius. "Just let us explain, and then you can decide what to do with him." She nodded at her parents then looked behind her and winked at Scorpius, making him grin. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron asked, dropping their bags on the mat in front of the door. Rose took a breath and stood in front of Scorpius. "Shall you go first, or shall I?" She hoped he would, she didn't want shame put on her for not telling someone about Scorpius. He just sat there, not moving. Rose breathed exasperatedly and turned around, ready to start. "I patched up Scorpius after he came here bleeding and bruises. He-he got hit." She looked at her parents as they looked like they expected more. "His dad did it, and it's been going on for years, and I told him he could come here if he needed help, and obviously, he did." She felt tears coming. She knew her Mother had noticed his bruises. "Dra-Draco?" Hermione said, her voice cracking. Ron was still not getting the picture. "Why didn't you tell us, Rosie? You can't keep something like that!" He walked over to the boy and gave him a jacket to cover himself, which Scorpius took with gratitude. Ron hated the Malfoy's but he wasn't heartless. Hermione watched the scene in silence. "Take him upstairs." She said firmly. Rose started. "What?" She asked with confusion. "You heard me." Hermione nodded at her daughter. Rose stood there for a second before grabbing Scorpius's hand and pulling him upstairs, Rain following close behind. She slammed the door, her body leaning against it, and closed her eyes. Scorpius had a tear streaked face, and Rain was close to. "Rose-" Scorpius started to say. "Don't!" Rose shrieked. "I had to tell, they would have sent you-" She was about to finish her sentence when Scorpius cut her off. "Thank you." Is all he said before landing on her bed. Rain looked weary, and Rose buried her face in her hands. "He used the Cruciartis curse on you." Rose mumbled through the gaps of her fingers. "Sorry?" Scorpius said sitting up. "Dad and Uncle Harry can catch him." Rose mumbled again, and she felt a horrible pang of guilt in her chest. He was her best friend, she was supposed to protect him. Make sure he didn't get harmed. She heard her parents hushed and angry voices downstairs. He swore an oath to protect her when they had started going out but she had never even made a slight promise to protect him. Protect him. Ha. How long had that lasted. She was in grief, and it seemed Scorpius was more chill than she was.


	9. Tears and bacon

Rose laid on the bed and looked up at her ceiling. Her parents hadn't come up at all, so Scorpius fell asleep on Rose's lap and Rain crashed on her bed. "Are you awake?" The boy in her lap whispered, snapping Rose out from her thoughts. Rose nodded, looking at the blue eyes boy. "I love you." He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. Rose smiled sadly at him while wiping away the tear. "I love you to." She said back, making Scorpius smile. "I'm so tired, but I'm afraid to close my eyes." Scorpius looked like he was going to cry fully. "Why?" Rose whispered, stroking his blonde hair. "I'm afraid that I'll see him and see those memories." He didn't look at Rose, but kept his eyes on the wall, trying to block out the pain. "Scorpius..." Rose frowned at him, and she moved, making him sit up. He faced her, curious at what she had to say. "None. Of. This. Is. Your. Fault." She lifted his chin up and kissed him. He didn't get kiss back, but she knew it wasn't because of her. "What makes you like me?" Scorpius asked her, cocking his head to one side. Rose thought for a moment. "Your kind, nice, funny, loving and an amazing Gryffindor." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, making them fall sideways onto the bed. She got under the covers, Scorpius copying her and laid her head on his chest. "Night Scorpius." She said softly. "Night Rose." He said and leaned his head on hers, taking in the scent of roses in her hair.

O.o.O.o

Scorpius groaned and rolled on his back. Prying open his eyes, he panicked for a second as he didn't see the familiar green hangings, but pictures of Quidditch teams on the ceiling and Gryffindor banners papering the wall. He was about to panic more but his heart slowed down as he saw the pink lacy covers hanging over the bed, making a circle where the person's head goes. He took a deep breath and started to remember the previous night's events. Getting hit again, Rose mending him, Rain making sandwiches and...Rose's parents. Scorpius groaned again. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought sarcastically. He looked around the room and saw that Rain's bed was vacant. The curtains covered the sun and Scorpius suddenly felt hot. Well, of course he already was that, Scorpius thought to himself, grinning. He kicked off the covers and sat up. His chest was still bare and he realized the jacket was gone. He looked over to a wooden desk with pictures on it. Paper, pens, and what looked to be homework littered the desk. He got up gingerly, noticing his legs and chest felt like hell. He walked over to the table and saw a loose baggy shirt with the logo "Hogwarts." on it. Scorpius smiled and picked it up, putting it on. Scorpius pulled his hand through his blonde hair, just getting it messier. He sighed and looked at Rose Weadley's room, actually taking it in. Pictures littered the walls and Gryffindor banners strewn in between. He smiled as he saw a big main picture by her bed. Him, Rose, Rain, Albus and James, smiling at waving at the camera, Albus trying to be the only one in the shot. He missed being carefree. He liked Second year. He had been made chaser and Albus had made seeker, copying his father's footsteps. But when he came home...it was always the same thing. His thoughts snapped as he heard the door open and a red headed teenager popped her head in, looking tired. "Oh, your up!" She said running over to him. She was wearing a green tee and tight jeans. He took in the scent of her hair again as she leaned on his chest as he hugged her back. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She said softly, kissing him. He broke off the kiss, hurting Rose's feelings. He smiled at her, trying to convince her that he was happy. "It's not your fault, I just don't want your dad hating me." He said and Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Breakfast is ready, if you want it." She said and whipped around and bounced downstairs. Scorpius felt a feeling he hasn't actually felt in a long time. Someone who cared for him. He hasn't felt that in so long, he forgot about it. He felt tears rising up as he remembered his mum making breakfast before... Scorpius flinched. That wasn't important. He wiped the tears away and proceeded downstairs. He saw Mrs. Weasley, Rain and Rose sitting at the table, having what seemed to be a happy conversation. "Yes, professor Mcgonnagall actually said I might make it in to be in the department of magical creatures." Rose said proudly, nodding at her mother, and taking another bite of her eggs. Scorpius peeked his head around the bend of the hallway awkwardly, not wanting them to notice them, or stop their conversation. But Rose smiled and abruptly stopped talking about school when she saw him, her chair conveniently facing the hallway. Scorpius felt like a child dressed in clothes to big, meeting a stranger. Hermione and Rain followed Rose's gaze and smiled at him to. Rose patted the seat next to her, indicating to sit with her. He shuffled over and sat down, looking at the plate. Eggs, bacon, mash, and toast filled it and Scorpius smiled. His father used to make sure he had sparse, and that was probably the reason he was so skinny. "Thank you." Scorpius looked up at Hermione Weasley and she nodded, and Rose started up the conversation again, glancing at him quickly. "But Neville said I would be a good herbologist, but the subject isn't really that great." She rambled on, and Scorpius remembered their first Herbology class together.

*Flasback*

"The little plant thing bit me, though." He said and Rose started laughing, Albus still laying on the floor.

*End Flashback.*

Scorpius tried not to laugh, but still had a smile on. "What's so funny?" Rain asked curiously, chewing the last bit of her eggs. Scorpius shook his head, smirking. "Nothing." He said. Hermione took a bit of bacon and looked at Scorpius. She stared at the bruises and Scorpius pretended he didn't know she was watching, but he felt self-conscious. Rose finally finished her story, ending something about the properties of owning a hippogriff. "So," Hermione said finishing her food and straightening up. "Scorpius." She looked at him and Scorpius tried to look friendly. "Where is your mother? Maybe we could call her?" She looked at Scorpius and noticed his face had fallen into a dark expression. "I don't know where she is." He mumbled, looking back at his plate. Hermione raised her eyebrows but went on. "Rose told me what happened, and you can stay here as long as you like, until we sort things out with your dad." She said and she looked like she felt a bit of sadness for the boy. Scorpius smiled at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He said and looking at Rose's and Rain's smiles, his day was pretty good so far.

O.o.O.o

"So, are you okay now?" Rain asked Scorpius in Rose's room. "Actually, my chest hurts like hell, my legs feel like breaking, my arms hurt and I'm gathering you to are going to start asking me questions." He said this all very fast, and Rain raised an eyebrow and Rose just shook her head. Rose hated how he said it like it didn't matter. "Do you want ointment or something?" Rose asked, folding the last piece of clothing on her pile. They were doing laundry at the request of Hermione, and the sounds of the washer and dryer shaking filled the room, making it harder to hear. Scorpius shook his head. "If I have dealt with the pain for the last 8 years, I can deal with it now." He said seriously. Rain looked at him, wanting to ask him more, but would probably feel sick at the end of it. Rose just stared at him again. "Did he just use the Cruciartis curse?" Rose asked, daring to ask the question Rain was afraid to ask, but somehow didn't want an answer. "No. There were more curses and more beatings." He shrugged it off, but actually felt relived inside to tell someone. Everybody was silent for a few minutes before Rose asked, "Scorpius, where's your Mum?" Scorpius froze. He felt a shudder and tried to reply the best answer he could. "Don't know." He mumbled, and Rose and Rain exchanged looks before going back to laundry. Rose thought. Maybe she's the same way, but Scorpius never mentioned her. She could be at a Vacation, though. After the last piece of clothes has been folded up, Rose asked if they could go outside. "Your grounded, remember?" Hermione said dismissively, taking out a pen as she sat at the kitchen table and did her work for St. Mungo's. "Fine." Rose rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "How's Hugo?" She asked when she saw her mother go back to her book. "Good, he should be home soon." She said and shooed her Daughter and friends away. "What do you want to do?" Rose slumped against the wall of the living room. Scorpius and Rain shrugged. "Ugh, fine." Rose said and went back to her mother. "Mum, pleasseeee!" She whined, putting her hands together in a pleading motion. "You see he's not that bad, so why am I grounded?!" She pouted at her mother who let out an exasperated breath. "Fine, Rose!" She said putting her fingers on her temple, and looked pissed off. Rose high fived Rain behind her and her mother went back to her book. "Just leave me alone, I have to do a report to Kingsley of the dragon pox epidemic that's going around." She hurriedly started writting again and put her head down close to her work. "So now what do you want to do?" Rose asked with her hands on her hips. A smile crept on Scorpius's lips. "Let's play Quidditch."


	10. Quidditch

Rose pulled a jacket on, leather boots and grabbed a broomstick. "Where do you suppose we go to play?" Rain asked, grabbing a sweater with a Gryffindor logo on it. "Dad set up a Portkey to go to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house, but he didn't go because there was a emergency at work, so were good." she said pulling on her red and gold Quidditch robes, with 'WEASLEY.' printed on the back. Rose had made keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in second year, making her father proud. "Oh, ok." Rain said nervously. She wasn't that good at Quidditch, but she wasn't that bad a flyer. "Yea, it goes in 5 minutes and we can spend two hours there." She grabbed a broken hairbrush that was obviously they're Portkey home. "Are we just going to play in the field?" Scorpius asked, examining the firebolt she gave him. "How much did these all cost?" He asked seeing as they all had one. "You don't want to know." Rose mumbled, opening the door and trotting down the stairs, Rain and Scorpius following close behind. Rose stopped in front of her mother, who apparently didn't know they were there. "Bye mum." Rose said waving a hand in front of her mother. "Huh? What? Oh," Hermione popped her head up and smiled at her daughter and her friends. "Have a good time, and be careful." She said and Rose kissed her mother and Scorpius and Rain gave her a vague wave. Rose walked to a small table by the fireplace and she put her finger on a rusty can and she nodded at the others. "Ready?" She asked them. They nodded and put their fingers on the rusty can, and Rose took a breath. She hated Portkey's. "One..." Rose said, bracing herself. "Two... Three!" She felt a pull behind the navel and she heard Rain scream. They were spinning, spinning and turning, lost in a vortex. She saw a glimpse of Scorpius's blonde hair and Rain's shirt. A few seconds later, they landed with a poof on the ground, on a deserted hilltop. The grass was green and fresh and you could see the burrow from their place. Rose noticed Scorpius rolling on the ground clutching his side. "Are you okay?" Rain panted, going over to him. "Yea." He cringed, standing up gingerly and rubbing the side of his chest, wincing. "Just hate Portkey's." He grumbled and grabbed his broom, which lay abandoned a few paces away. "Skies look good." Rose said squinting up at the clear blue sky, seeing that Scorpius was okay. She placed the Portkey back home on the ground and stood up straight, taking in the view. Rain looked at them both, her shirt had grass stains on it and her jeans were dirty. "Just remember how much of a bad flyer I am." She said and she hopped on her broom, Rose and Scorpius doing the same. "You brang the supplies, right?" Rose asked Scorpius worried that they came here for nothing. "Oh, yea, here." He got off his broom and rummaged in a bag Rose didn't know was there. He kneeled down and finally brang out a brown chest and clicked it open, revealing two quaffles, a snitch and a pair of gloves. "Who wants to be seeker?" Scorpius asked, looking up. Rain immediately rose her hand eagerly and Scorpius gloved his hand before he took out the snitch and held it up in front of them. "Careful with that." Rose warned him. "It's a brand new set." Scorpius rolled her eyes at her and let the quaffles out. "I gather your going to be chaser and keeper?" He said to Rose as he watched the quaffles zooming around in the air. She nodded enthusiastically and pointed to Rain. "And she's on my team, and your going to be Chaser, Keeper and Seeker...so good luck!" She kissed him playfully on the cheek and hoped on her broom and zoomed off. "Burrmnnn." Rain said to Scorpius and and smirked at him before she copied Rose, flying high up to the clear blue skies. He loved them both, but they could be a bit annoying sometimes. Oh well, that was the side effects of having girls for best friends. "Ready?" He asked, prepared to let go of the snitch, letting it join the quaffles. "Ready!" They both called, high above him. He let the snitch go and it just sat there in the palm of his hand for a second before flying away into the sky, invincible. Scorpius jumped on his broom, feeling a light breeze as it ruffled through his hair. He saw Rose make a dart to the nearest quaffles to throw it past the boundaries, but he side checked her and she fumbled it, causing Rain to laugh as she flew high into the air, trying to catch view of the snitch. She finally spotted it and went after it with high speed, but Scorpius, spotting her sudden movement, ditched Rose and flew up to her speeding figure, ready to catch the snitch. "Oh no you don't Malfoy!" She screamed over the wind rushing in their ears. "Haha, right Longbottom!" He said and he saw his outstretched hand was closer to the snitch than Rain's. Before he could act, a scream issued from above them and Scorpius saw Rose's broom jerking around and she was hanging off of it. "Help!" Rose screamed. She was terrified, her broom had never done this before. "Scorpius!" She screamed again, and Scorpius came back to life through his panic and zoomed up to her. But he was a second to late. Rose let go and she was falling. She collided with Rain and Scorpius saw her grab the snitch accidentally in the process. Scorpius made his broom go as fast as it could and he finally ended up under Rose, trying to break her fall. But her weight made them both fall faster and they knocked to the ground with a thud, and a scream. Rose turned over off of Scorpius's body and saw he was unconscious. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rose yelled, tears brewing in her eyes. Rain landed right beside her, apparently able to get back on her broom. "What happened?" Rain asked, kneeling beside the asleep boy. Rose was actually crying now, but trying to regain her calmness. "My broom! It was out of control! I fell and Scorpius broke my fall!" She balled. She lowered her sobs and looked at him and put Her hand to his wrist and let out a relieved sigh. "There's a pulse." She said and Rain finally breathed. "We need to find help." Rain said. Rose nodded but turned her head abruptly when she heard a sound close to them. Rain turned her whole body around and they both saw a beautiful, heavy lidded blonde female standing before them. "Luna." Rose whispered.

O.o.O.o

"Are you okay?" I saw your fall." Luna Lovegood stood over them in a blue summer dress, her long blonde hair laid over her shoulders. Rose hadn't seen Luna since she was little, but she thought she looked vaguely familiar. "Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Rose asked, her head starting to throb from the fall. "Yes. Rose Weasley, right? Hermione and Ron's child?" She asked curiously. Rose nodded. Luna looked over to Rain and she looked like she saw a ghost. Rose looked confused but then looked at her friend to. She looked almost exactly like Luna. "And...and you are...?" Luna asked, bewildered. "Uh, Rain Longbottom." Rain said awkwardly, but probably noticing the familiarness. Luna started. "Are you N-Neville's daughter?" Luna asked. Rain nodded, knowing that they're weren't that many Neville Lingbottom's in the world. Luna looked like she had just had the worst thing dumped on her, dragging her hand through her hair. But when she came to and looked down at Scorpius, she kneeled down beside the two girls and checked his pulse. "Just unconscious from the fall." She said and she stood up again, looking worried. "We should bring up to my house. It's just across that way." She pointed to over the hilltop and you could just see a tall, tower like house standing on the green grass. "Thank you." Rose breathed, trying to pick up Scorpius. Luna halted her movements. "Apparation." She said putting out her hand to Rose, who was holding Scorpius's hand. She gave the other one to Rain who looked nervous, looking at the just met woman. "Ready?" She asked. And when both girls nodded, she gave a twist and they were sucked into the air like water in a tube.

O.o.O.o

"Put him on the couch." Luna said firmly. Rose did the best she could and heaved him onto the couch. Scorpius looked like he was starting to stir, thank god. "Could-could I call my parent's?" Rose asked, looking around for a muggle telephone... "Yes, it's in the kitchen." She said vaguely, looking down on Scorpius and checking for another concussion. Rose wandered into a batty old kitchen that looked old, but soft. Chimes hung from the windows and pictures were on the walls. Rose looked at one hanging just above the hardwood dinner table. She walked up closer to it and saw Her Mother, Her Father, Her Aunt Ginny, Her Uncle Harry, Luna and Rain's dad, Neville Longbottom. They looked to be around 15 but it was clear that they were trying to look happy, but it wasn't really working. Rose remembered her father saying that when he was 15, Voldemort was starting to gain power. Rose tore her gaze away from the picture and looked on a small counter, which a modern telephone sat. Rose knew her mother was muggle born and knew how to work these things, but it would probably startle her, as no one used telephones that they knew. She pressed the numbers in and put the curved shape object up to her ear. She waited with an annoying ringing sound in her ear. "Hello?" Her mothers voice cracked into the phone. "Mum?" Rose asked, twiddling her red hair between her fingers. "Rose?" Hermione asked, startled at the fact that her daughter wasn't playing Quidditch, but on a telephone. "Mum, Scorpius got hurt, but Luna Lovegood saw us and were at her house." Rose felt like a child, calling her mother because she got into some trouble. "What? What-" Her mother sighed impatiently. "I'll be over there in a sec." She said and Rose pulled away the phone when a dull beeping sound filled it. She hung it up on it's charger and walked back over to her friend, her unconscious friend, and Luna. "My mother said she would be here any-" Rose jumped at a big CRACK that went off into the living room. Hermione straightened herself and looked around. "Hermione!" Luna said. She hugged her and Hermione's expression went from pissed off to happy as Luna embraced her. "How are you?" Hermione asked her friend, holding her shoulder's. "Good. I saw your daughter and her friends crash on broomsticks though, so I came over and one was unconscious." She nodded at the boy lying down on the couch, and Hermione rushed to his side immediately, kneeling down beside him and checking for any more injuries. "He's okay, I checked. But wackspurts could go into his brain much more easier now." Luna said in a sing-song voice. Hermione nodded, not noticing her strange words. Rose remember her mother telling her how Luna was a bit odd sometimes, but she was just as sane as anyone, and after reading an issue of the Quibbler, Rose believed her. "How did you fall?" Hermione asked, stroking the pale boy's head, feeling for a fever. "My broom was jerking out of control, and I slipped and Scorpius went to catch me, but he wasn't strong enough, so I landed on him, and he went out cold." Rose noticed that her mother's face was concerned, and Rain finished the story. "And then Luna showed up. Thank you." Rain nodded at her and Luna smiled back. Hermione jerked her head up as if a sudden thought popped into her head. She looked sideways at Rain and Rose knew something was up, whatever that something might be, she didn't want to find out. Rain just looked oblivious to the matter, but Rose knew she was thinking about the same thing.

O.o.O.o

Rose stuck her head against her floor, eager to hear what they were saying. Her mother had apparated back home with all of them, including Luna because she said she needed to talk, and somehow later, Ron and Neville both showed up. "Dad said it was something important, and we shouldn't listen." Rain said, sitting on the edge of her bed, Scorpius sitting cross-legged on Rose's. Rose turned her head slowly to Rain. "When have YOU ever listened to the rules?" She asked and Scorpius looked smug. "You were placed in Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff." She said and leaned back down, pressing her ear against the floor. Rose knew Rain was smiling and Scorpius started reminding her of their mischievous achievements, proudly saying it as though he won the Quidditch world cup. She always found the feeling funny of only hearing through one ear, as she pressed her left ear against the cold wood, almost laughable. But she felt a pang of guilt when she remembered her uncle George only had on ear. "Your not going to hear anything." Rain piped up, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, duh." She said and Scorpius laughed. "To bad we don't have any product's from your uncle's joke shop." And as he said that, Rose's body jerked up and Rain smiled. "Bring out the Weasley box." She said mischievously and proudly, wiggling her fingers evilly. "The what?" Scorpius asked, but a second later, Rain was rummaging through the closet, apparently looking for something. "Aha!" She said and lifted up a medium orange and purple box, with a big 'W' on it. "Is that what I think it is?" Scorpius groaned but looked impressed. "He'll yes." Rose said and she lifted the purple box's lid revealing almost every item imaginable in Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's. Scorpius opened his mouth in awe, staring at the products that had been his supporter for mischief since he was 12. "It's amazing!" He said and he smiled at the two girls. "We tend to have that affect." Rain said fanning herself and faking flattery. "Hurry guys, lets get started." Rose said and they started pulling out objects hurriedly, getting out extendable ears, amplifying apples, invincible powder and a camouflage helmet for each of them. Rose clipped on her helmet, and Rain sprinkled invincible powder on all of them, Scorpius sneezing in the giggled and Rose looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect." She grinned and looked at the other to, half invincible with black helmets on that blends into any habitat, like a chameleon. "Ready?" She asked. When the two nodded, they tiptoed down the stairs.


	11. Fights and lies

"Shhh!" Rose hissed at Rain, who made the step creak, but the adults never noticed, just kept talking in loud hushed voices. "Okay, come on." Rose waved her hand past her, motioning for the other two to go in front of her. "Down." Rain whispered when they got to the closest point where they could hear them. "She doesn't know!" Rose heard Neville hiss. "Back against the wall and put out an extendable ear." Scorpius said and backed against the walk with the two girls. They looked like a bunch of kids trying to break into a mall. Rose first, setting up an extendable ear, Rain next, looking mischievous, and Scorpius, an expert at this for all the times at Hogwarts with Albus. Rose's heart pumped fast. "Okay, put them in your ears." Rose whispered and she put the headphone end thing in her ear, and got a clear signal of their conversation. "That is hardly the point!" She heard Luna say. "Luna, please, he had no choice." Hermione pleaded with her, but Luna was livid. "I don't care! You lied to me! You told me that she died!" Luna was practically screaming now, and Rose figured they cast a silencing charm on the roof so they wouldn't hear. "I had to!" Neville yelled, and Rose heard something smash. "You had a husband! And two kids! What the bloody hell did you expect me to do?!" Neville was pissed to, Rose noticed. Rose was confused. What was this all about? And why were they at her house? She glanced nervously at Rain who was listening intently, the end of the extendable ear pressed into her ear. "Rain never asked-" Neville said and Rose's heart stopped. "That isn't the point! That's not even close!" Luna screamed. "Please calm down guys!" Rose heard her father say. "I will not calm down! He never even told me about her!" Luna shrieked. There was silence for a second before Luna said, "Tell me." In which, Neville was obviously confused. "What?" He asked. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you didn't tell me in 2006." Luna said and she heard Neville sigh. "Luna..." He said and everyone was silent now. "Your daughter never died. She lived with me for the past fourteen years. Her name is Rain. Rain Longbottom." He said and there was a moment where Rose's heart dropped. She slowly looked over at Rain, who had dropped the extendable ear, and was staring at the wall in front of her. Rose peeked around the corner and saw her Mother, her Father, Neville and Luna all standing there in the living room, Hermione and Ron with worried faces, Neville looking shameful and Luna looking livid. Rose gasped as Luna slapped Neville across the face hard, leaving a big red mark on the left side of his face. "I knew she never died." Luna spat. "I knew it. I knew my daughter wasn't dead, I could feel it." She said, and with that, she apparated into thin air, leaving five stunned faces, including the hallway.

O.o.O.o

"Don't touch me!" Rain screamed at her father. "Rain, please." Neville Longbottom pleaded with his daughter. "Why did you never tell me?! That's not just something you forget to mention!" Rain screamed at her father, and Scorpius and Rose backed away from her, knowing she's dangerous when she's like this. "You don't understand!" Neville yelled, getting frustrated now to. "Oh, I understand perfectly." Rain spat. "You let her cheat on her husband, when she had children and you made me pay for your mistakes." She turned around ran up to Rose's room, but before she reached the stairs, she screamed, "I HATE YOU!" and spun on her heels up to the room. Hermione sighed and Neville looked heartbroken. "Rose." She said tiredly. "Scorpius." She put her face in her hand and breathed in. "You better go to bed." She said and Scorpius and Rose hurried from the room on that word, ready to deal with a distraught Rain.

O.o.O.o

"Can I borrow your phone?" Rain sniffed, sitting up on the bed, red eyed. "Yea, sure." Rose said soothingly, grabbing her WizardPhone out of her pocket. Scorpius patted her back trying to comfort her. "It's okay, at least you know now." He said and gave a exasperated glance to Rose. "Here." Rose said and handed her a thing that looked like an iPhone, but had all the features of the Wizarding world. "Thanks." She breathed in shuddering breaths and went into Rose's contacts, stopping at Albus. She flopped down on the bed, putting the phone against her right ear. Rose sighed and got up to give her a moment of privacy, however small it might be, living in the same room. Scorpius got up to, sitting beside Rose on the bed as she laid down. "This has been a fun time." Rain said sarcastically. "Yea, me showing up with a bleeding head and Rain finding her long lost mother." Scorpius smirked, but got a glare from Rain while she was talking in a hushed voice to her boyfriend. "I know, I've always wondered-" Rain whispered into the phone and Rose heard her talking to Albus, and she shuddered a little bit. "Yea, when people at Hogwarts ask how our summer was, were not going to give them the whole story." Rose smiled and Scorpius laid down beside her, looking at the Gryffindor painted ceiling. "I can't believe your parents are letting us sleep in the same bed." Scorpius said, turning his head over to Rose. She smirked. "They know I'm not that sleazy." She said and Scorpius stifled a laugh. "Unlike Rain's first boyfriend, remember him?" Scorpius looked over at Rain, who was still on her side, her breath finally going back to normal. "Oh god, don't remind me." Rose said rolling her eyes. "Thank god Albus was there. He was trying to kiss her on the first day of them going out." Scorpius said. "I thought it was kind of cute how Albus punched him in the face and Rain went for him instead." Rose said smiling sweetly. Scorpius groaned. "Oh yea, adorable. Do you know how awkward it is to be around them? My two best friends are dating." Scorpius said and Rose raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that's how they feel when with us." She looked at Scorpius and saw he was smiling like an idiot at her. "What?" She asked, annoyed. "Nothing." Scorpius said and went into a fit of giggles. Rose stuffed a pillow in his face and rolled over. "Oh shut up." She said, her voice muffled by the blankets in her face.

O.o.O.o

"I don't even know anything about her!" Rain exclaimed to a tired Rose who had to endure more ramblings about how untrustworthy her father was. "I mean, you'd want to know who your mother is, wouldn't you?" Rain said stuffing her mouth with oatmeal. Rose's eyes were red from tiredness and her baggy T-shirt had an oatmeal stain on it from her being clumsy. Rain had woken her up in the middle of the night to have another crying fit. "Rain!" Rose said exasperated, leaving a cut off Rain. "I really care about your feelings, but you've been talking about it for hours, and besides, Luna is a very good person." She looked at her friend, expecting her to rage, but none came. "Yea, ok." Rain shrugged and went back to her oatmeal and Rose was surprised, Rain never usually shut up that fast. "Where's Scorpius?" Ron asked, grabbing himself a bowl for breakfast out of the cupboard. "He's still asleep, I'll go wake him." Rose said to her dad and scraped her chair across the floor, abandoning her fork in her oatmeal. She ran upstairs to go wake him when she heard a sobbing sound. She slowly looked in the doorway and saw Scorpius awake and leaning on the pillow, face to the wall. "Scorpius?" She croaked, walking in. At the sound of her voice, he stopped abruptly and pretended to be asleep. "Scorpius, what's wrong?" Rose asked, walking over to him and sitting on the bed. "Nothing." Scorpius's voice was muffled by the pillow, but she still noticed his voice croak. "You can tell me." She said and stroked his head. "It's my dad." He said and Rose's face hardened. "I know I'm going to have to back there, and it will just result in more pain." He looked at Rose, and when she saw his face properly she noticed it was red and his eyes were all puffy. "Your never going back there, got it?" She said seriously and kissed him. She was about to pull away but Scorpius held her. He sat up, still kissing her, and pulled his fingers through her hair. Rose was surprised but didn't stop it. A few minutes later, Rose heard the door creak and she spun around to see a blushing Rain. "Sorry!" She giggled embarrassedly and closed the door. Rose face palmed and Scorpius laughed. When Rose looked up, he still had blotches all over his face but had a sparkle in his eyes.


	12. Shopping

"Wow, look at this one!" Scorpius exclaimed, holding up a fake potions kit from the nearest shelf in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Rose smiled at him, and turned back to the love potion's. They were shopping for new school things in diagon alley, and Scorpius, being Scorpius had made her uncle's shop their first destination. "Very interesting." Albus came up to them, holding hands with Rain. "Does it blow up?" He asked and Scorpius nodded. Rain broke away from Albus and went over to Rose who was still looking at the love potions. "You know that's insulting, right?" Albus called over to them at the fiery purple stand holding the love potions. "Since you both have boyfriends." He said and Rose found it hard to see his face, since the shop was packed. "Oh, shut up." Rose said and ignored her cousin. Scorpius gave her a small smile and she returned it. "Hope you aren't thinking of using those." A voice said behind them. Rose and Rain turned to see Louis and Fred Weasley standing over them. "We already got smartass comments from Albus, thank you." Rose said, annoyed. "I heard your currently dating Scorpius Malfoy." Fred || said leaning his elbow on the stand. Rose's cheeks flushed. "That's none of your business." She said not looking at either of them. "And your still dating Albus?" Louis asked Rain, his copper hair leaning over his eyes. "Yes, I am in fact." She said. "Ahhhh..." Fred said smugly. "I heard that Levi Finnigan liked you." He told Rain and Rain's head snapped over to a boy of 15, standing over by the joke candies and looking over at her interestedly. "Well, tough for him." Rain said glancing at Rose. "Do you need something, my dear cousins?" Rose turned around to the snickering boy's, irritated. "Nope, just wanted to make sure we have the right info" Louis said and the two of them strode over to other sections, probably to bug Dominique or Lily. "Do you suppose we go and get our supplies now?" Rose asked Rain who was looking at Levi. "What? Oh! Yea, sure." Rain shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts. Rose smirked at her and they made their way over to the boy's. "And it has 5 pieces of drooble's to trick the victim." Scorpius said and Albus nodded enthusiastically, examine the green box. "Come on, boy's, let's go." Rose said taking Scorpius's arm, Rain taking Albus's hand. They walked out to the humid, sunny air and walked down the road. They walked down until they reached the shop with their textbooks. Rose ran in, really wanting to get a new copy of 'Hogwarts: A history.' Rain picked up two copies of each for her and Rose as Rose was busy yelling at Scorpius for making the Magical creatures book attack her hair. After all the chaos, Albus quickly paid for his books and they departed out of the store. "Where to now?" Rain asked, squinting in the bright sunlight. "Uh, how 'bout we go madam mankins?" Rose asked the others and they nodded, ready to go get some new robes. "Hello dears, Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked, appearing at the tinkling of the bell when they walked in the door. "Yes." Rose said and they sat on a comfy bench, waiting for their turn. Rose saw a male teenager standing on a stool, his back facing them. Scorpius looked uneasy, Rose noticed. "You alright?" She asked, cocking her head at him. "Yea, fine." He said faking a smile but Rose saw his anxiety. "Next, please!" Madam Malkin said and Rain hopped up enthusiastically. She stepped on the stool and Madam Malkin measured her, arm length, legs, torso and finally she conjured up some robes, fitting her. Rose noticed the boy earlier, paying for his robes. "Thank you." He said in a lofty voice. He turned around from the cash desk and Rose's gut clenched. Travis Crabbe was staring right at them, looking like he was staring at his prey. "Malfoy." He said as he passed, but stopped and whispered into Scorpius's ear. "We know who your with now."He said and smirked, also looking at Rose, but leaving Scorpius with a look of fear on his face. "What was that about?" Albus asked, puzzled. "Nothing." Scorpius stared straight ahead of him, his face pale. "Scorpius, what was Travis talking about?" Rose asked seriously. "Nothing!" Scorpius snapped. Rose's mouth opened, but she closed it. Scorpius never got mad at her. "Next please." Madam Malkin said again, and Albus got up with a worried glance at Scorpius. Rain hopped off the stool, smiling and carrying her robes. She walked over to the cash desk, paid and strutted back over to her friends. Her smile disappeared as she saw Scorpius's face. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Rose put her finger to her lips and when Rain gave her a questioning look, she shrugged. "Ow!" Albus exclaimed as the tailor poked a pin in his side. "Well maybe if you didn't squirm so much, I wouldn't miss." She snapped. Once Albus was done, Rose stepped up to the wooden stool and looked down. The tape measure was snapping in and out, on it's own. It's tape looked like a serpent tongue, as it flicked in and out, taking Rose's measurement. "What house are you in, dear?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. "Gryffindor." Rose said, still watching her. "Ah, I was a Hufflepuff." She said smiling. "My brother's a Hufflepuff." Rose said. "He just got out of the hospital." Rose saw Madam Malkin's face turn to concern. "Oh? What for?" She asked, as she went to cut Rose's robes the proper length. "He had the Cruciartis curse used on him." She said and she tried not to sound to concerned. "Oh my god, that must have been horrible, how old is he?" She asked looking up at Rose. "Twelve." She replied. "That must have been awful for him, is he home?" She asked, still a worried look on her face. Rose nodded and Madam Malkin's expression went back to normal. "Well, that seems to fit!" She said as she tailored once more. "Walk around in it, lets see how it looks." She said putting her finger on her lip absentmindedly. Rose got off the stool and walked a few paces. She felt silly but Madam Malkin clapped her hands happily. "Perfect! Go pay for them and I'll do your friends here." She nodded at Scorpius and Rose walked over to the wooden desk, and put her money on the desk. At that moment, a small hand snapped out of the cash register and took the money, going back in quickly with a slam of the little drawer. Rose smirked at what just happened and went back to the bench, thinking of how weird some of their methods were. "And who might you be?"Rose heard Madam Malkin say to Scorpius as he stepped up onto the stool. Rose sat down next to Albus, watching Scorpius get fitted. "Scorpius Malfoy, ma'am." He said. The smile on Madam Malkin's face disappeared and Scorpius looked as if he thought he did something wrong. Madam Malkin was silent for the whole time, down to the last pin she stuck in Scorpius's robes. Scorpius hopped down, just like the rest of them did, paid for his robes then stormed out of the shop.


	13. Sterotypes

"Scorpius, wait!" Rose called as he walked down the cobblestone street. He kept walking, leaving Rose, Albus and Rain trying to keep up with him. "Wait!" Rose called again more firmly. Scorpius stopped and looked over his shoulder a bit. "What's the matter?" She asked him, putting her hand on his arm. He brushed it away, looking at her angrily. "Have you not noticed that everywhere I go, whenever I mention my name, people recoil from me like I'm filth? Like I'm a death eater? Like I'm following in my fathers footsteps?" He stood up tall, a pissed off expression on his face. "They just-" Rose was trying to calm him down, he never got this angry. "They just what, Rose? Think I'm following my father? Well, I guess that's what I have to do if I don't want to get beaten, isn't it?" He laughed humourlessly. Rain gasped. Nome of them had ever heard Scorpius say it so bluntly before. "Mate, you know that's not what Rose-" Albus looked at him, afraid of what he'd do next, but defending his cousin. "Scorpius." Rose said quietly. "And know, Travis has put his plan into action. What do you think the matter is?!" Scorpius yelled, attracting attention to nearby shoppers. "What plan? What the bloody hell did he say to you?!" Albus yelled in frustration. "Let's just say that it's kind of like the mafia. If they figure out you secret, your going to die. There's no point running." He laughed humourlessly again and Rose felt her heart drop. "What do you mean, 'kill you'?" She asked and she looked around wildly, afraid someone might hear them. Scorpius looked at her and he had something besides fear or happiness in his eyes. It was like after you say goodbye to someone. "No." Rose said looking at him. "Your not leaving." She saw sadness fill his eyes now, "Where would you go? My parents protected you, didn't they? I was here for you, and now your going to leave?" She had accusation in her voice, and she knew what she was thinking. She gripped his hand tightly. "No." She said again, and Albus's and Rain's faces were full of fear as they stood like statues behind her. "Uh, Rose? Scorpius?" A boy's voice came behind them, and Scorpius turned around to see a red headed boy of twelve, standing there in faded blue jeans and a plaid shirt. "Mum and dad said they're worried and to come to the leaky cauldron." The boy said, looking worried, like he just interrupted something important. Rose controlled her breathing, trying to act normal. "We'll be there in a sec Hugo." She said and gave Scorpius a angry glare before taking his hand and walking behind Hugo to the inn. The door creaked loudly as the five of them walked in, and Rose searched for her parents, not letting go of Scorpius's hand. "There you are Rosie!" Ron said in exasperation as they came up to the table they were sitting at. He stared at Rose's and Scorpius's locked hands, looking like wanted to burn the gesture with his eyes. They all sat down, Rain and Albus going first, then Scorpius and Rose going after them, leaving Hugo to sit beside his parents. "Where were you?" Asked Hermione, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Madam Malkin's." Rose said. "Did you get your things?" Rose asked Hugo. "Yea, I saw Lily. She was so happy I was out of the hospital." Hugo grinned at his sister. "Harry was supposed to meet us here, but I haven't seen him." Hermione said looking around. "Did you catch the person who did it, Uncle Ron?" Albus asked his uncle. "Yea, they might not be put in Azkaban." Ron said trying not to look angry. "Actually?!" Albus said, choking on the butterbeer in front of him that Rose's parents had ordered. "Yea, he said he was imperiused, but he has had so many things to do with curses, we have his own drawer at the office." Ron said nodding at his nephew. "That's stupid." Albus said glaring at his butterbeer, as if trying to take it out on his drink. "When are we going home?" Rose asked her mother. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you not like it here?" She asked. Rose huffed. "No, it's just I'm tired." She said pissed off. Hermione could tell to, and she cast a furtive glance to Scorpius, who appeared not to be looking. "Hermione! Ron!" A familiar voice called behind her parents. Harry Potter was waving at them, holding Lily's hand. He strutted up to them, a grin on his face and his glasses a little lopsided. His gaze flickered from face to face but stopped on Scorpius. He looked confused, but smiled when he saw his niece. "I'll go Rose." Scorpius muttered and tried to shift out of the seat. "No." She hissed and looked around at her family angrily. "Does anybody have a problem with Scorpius being here? Because if you do, we will leave." She glared at them all, and the Adults shook their heads awkwardly. Hugo, Albus, Rain and Lily already knew him, and were friends with him, so they just looked around at the others answers. They were familiar with his insecurities of being a former death eaters son, but never bugged him about it. They all scooted over for Harry and Lily to fit. Harry sat beside Hugo and Lily sat beside Rose. "Hey Lil's, how are you?" Rose asked smiling at her little cousin. "Good. I can't wait for Hogwarts!" She exclaimed and Rose nodded at her. Lily had just finished her first year and was excited about her second. "Are you and Scorpius still together?" Lily whispered to Rose, her hand in front of her mouth. Rose nodded. "I'm sorry your grounded." Lily said as she took a sip of her drink that the barman had just delivered. Rose laughed. "Yea, me to." She said and drank with the others. "I heard that Ginny made the team." Hermione said to Harry. "Yea, the other one wasn't working out so she applied for the Chudley cannons, but they accepted her gladly." He said smiling. "She really does love Qudditch." He said longingly. "Russia wanted me as seeker, but I said no 'cause I wanted to be an Auor." Harry said sighing. His eyes suddenly lit up as if he remembered something. "Oh, right! Rosie, Ginny says she has something for you." Harry said smiling at her. Rose blushed at the mention of her nickname. "She's talking to Teddy at the counter." He inclined his head to the musty counter that held bar glasses. Rose looked ahead of her and saw her Aunt Ginny talking with a blue haired boy that looked to be about 22. Rose nodded and looked at Scorpius. "Coming?" She asked, standing up. "Yeah." Scorpius said, looking desperate to get away from Rose's family. She took Scorpius's hand again, not caring about what her Aunt thought. They got over there in a matter of seconds and Rose tapped her Aunt on her shoulder. "Oh! Rose!" Rose let go of her boyfriends hand and gave her Aunt a hug. "I haven't seen you since last month, what's up?" She asked smiling. She still looked so young, Rose thought. She still looked to be in her twenties, even though she was 39. "Uncle Harry said you had something for me." Rose said, trying not to sound rude. "Oh, right!" Her Aunt exclaimed, going into her purse. Teddy smiled at Rose. "So, you guys are like an item now?" He grinned mischievously, and Rose blushed. "Shut up Teddy!" She exclaimed, not wanting her Aunt to hear. "Ah, here." Ginny pulled out a small cage and inside it was a pink pygmy puff, fluffing it's soft fur up. "Oh my god, he's so cute! Thank you Aunt Ginny!" She said and put the cage on the counter, hugging her Aunt again. "Your welcome, sweetie. I hope you like it, George said they are actually really popular." She smiled at Rose, who had taken the cage and poked her finger through. "I'm going to name him Ed." She said making cutesy faces at the little creature. Scorpius smiled at the fluffy little animal. "He's adorable." He said and Ginny and Teddy jumped, as if not noticing he was there. Rose noticed this, and kept looking at the cage. "I just want you to know that Scorpius is not like his dad at all, and that he actually is a nice person, if Albus hasn't mentioned it." Rose kept looking at the cage, but knew they were a bit shocked. She looked up from her new pet and hugged her Aunt again. "Thanks for the present, Aunt Ginny. I'll write to you when I'm at Hogwarts." She let go of her Aunt and smiled at Teddy. "Bye Teddy." She said and took Scorpius's hand, leaving very shocked relatives. "I'm sorry my family is being a bunch of gits." Rose said sadly to Scorpius. He smiled at her. "It's fine. People aren't nice to me anyways, so I'm used to it." He said and looked back at the table, where the Weasley's and Potter's were having a happy conversation. Scorpius looked at them like he wished he had that to. "You shouldn't be." Rose whispered, squeezing his hand. Scorpius tried to look happy, but inside he was crumbling.


	14. Pain

"Books. Check. Joke shop items. Check." Rain scribbled on her notepad, listing the things sprawled all over her bed. "Robes. Check. Pictures. Check." Rain smiled down at a picture of her and Albus. "You've gone through that list so many times, why do you need to do it again?" Scorpius rolled his eyes at her as he lay on Rose's bed, playing with a muggle block puzzle which he was trying to put into a cube, but was failing completely. "Because." Is all Rain said, looking over her list. "You haven't even packed, so you should shut up." She smiled feebly making Scorpius chuckle. Scorpius had been trying to be happy, but he was actually depressing himself more and more. He picked up Rose's phone and plugged her headphones in. He always like to listen to music when he had these thoughts, it got his mind off it. He browsed through her music library and stopped at 'The A team' by Ed Sheeran. Scorpius plugged the headphone's in and clicked play. "white lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes..." The song rang in Scorpius's ears and he closed his eyes. Images of Rose and him that summer passed through his eyes. He remembered when he came through her fireplace, bleeding. Scorpius chuckled, remembering her expression. His laugh faltered when he remembered why. Getting crucio'd and beaten was a regular for him but lately it seem to hurt more on the inside than on the outside. His mother would try to stop it sometimes. His heart gave a lurch as he remembered her. The worst part was, no one knew where she went. He remembered coming downstairs and seeing her like that. He held back tears as he remembered the way his father looked. He was just standing over her, no expression, no remorse. He said he did it by accident, but Scorpius didn't believe him. He told Scorpius if he told, he was going to kill him. Scorpius's heart was beating fast now. He peeked his eyes open and saw that Rain was still messing with her things. Scorpius smiled at her. He remembered the first day they had actually started to become friends. That day in the courtyard was funny... Scorpius smiled as the memory of kissing Rose came into his brain. Then she actually said those words. It was like she saved him from his horror. She was his best friend. Almost more than Albus. "Bro! Hey!" Scorpius snapped open his eyes at the sound of fingers snapping in front of him Rain was waving her hand in front of his face, her hair going over his forehead as she towered over him. He took out the headphones and sat up. "Hermione says lunch is ready, genius." She shook her head at his low attention and opened the door, walking downstairs. Scorpius placed the phone on Rose's bedside table, then started to walk over to the door when Rose walked in...with only a towel covering her. "Scorpius!" She exclaimed, her wet bright red hair dripping onto her shoulders. "Oh god, sorry." He said and shielding his eyes from her. "I thought you were downstairs with Rain!" She said gripping the towel harder. "I was going to, when you know, you showed up half naked." He said, backing out of the room. Rose gave a small embarrassed chuckle and walked into the room slowly. Scorpius snuck a glance and saw she was looking at him intently. She was clutching the towel for dear life and was blushing immensely. Scorpius smirked and walked out of the room, taking his hand away from his eyes. He thought over what he had just saw. He knew Rose had never thought herself pretty, like Victorie, but Scorpius saw her as the most beautiful girl in the world. Not model pretty, but inside and out beauty. Scorpius came downstairs and saw that they were all sitting at the table already. Scorpius slowly sat next to Rain and looked at the plate of food. There was a ham sandwich, sushi and orange juice. Odd combination. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron were staring at him. He gave a small awkward smile and dug into his food. A few minutes later, Rose came into the room wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. She glanced at Scorpius and sat next to her brother, the only available seat. "We need to talk." Hermione said looking at Rose, Scorpius and Rain, as soon as Rose was seated. "Ok, what is it?" Rose asked, her mouth full of sushi. "Draco Malfoy came to my work today." Ron said, picking at his sandwich, not looking at anybody. Scorpius's face paled and he saw Rose's mouth drop. "He asked if I knew were you were and I said I didn't." He looked up at the blonde, terrified boy. "In order to make sure you don't go back there, we need to know what he did." Ron looked at him with pity, but tried to be firm. "Hermione and I have agreed to let you stay here if you tell us what happened." Ron said and he was pleased to see Scorpius smile. "Really?" He asked happily. "Really." Hermione said smiling at him. Rose looked from Scorpius to her parents. "Are you actually serious? He can stay?" Rose sounded excited. "Yes, Rosie, were serious." Ron said to his daughter and Rose didn't even blush at her nickname, instead she beamed. "You don't have to go to any meetings, or anything, just tell us." Ron said and the boy's smile faltered. Ron sighed and looked at his son. "Hugo. Room." He said firmly. "Aw, come on!" Hugo whined, but his dad didn't budge so Hugo got up grumpily and left. "Did he use any illegal curses?" Ron asked. Scorpius bowed his head down and nodded. "The Cruciartis curse?" Ron asked. Scorpius nodded. Ron frowned. "Where did he hit you?" He asked sadly. "Mostly my chest. Sometimes he'd just do a cutting curse on my side." Scorpius's breath was unsteady as he told things he had never told before. "Does your mother know?" Ron asked him, noting these things inside his head. Scorpius head snapped up as a look of fear crossed his face. 'Don't let them ask. Please don't let them ask.' He pleaded inside of his brain. "Scorpius?" Ron asked him, worried. Scorpius nodded. "She used to." He said and confusion went on Ron's face. "What do you mean, 'she used to'?" He asked, scared of the answer. "My father murdered her." Scorpius said and he was looking straight ahead of himself now, and he cringed as he heard the gasps from around him.

O.o.O.o

There was silence. And more silence. Scorpius hated awkward silence. He looked at the faces around him and they're expressions were shocked, sad, even pity. "Scorpius, You don't have to say anymore." Rose said reaching her hand over the table and putting it on Scorpius's. He nodded and saw Hermione and Ron's faces. He got up and so did Rose. Rain took this as a sign to follow, and got up to. "It's okay, it's okay." Rose soothed Scorpius as he broke into her arms crying when they were in her room. Rain hugged him and he didn't let go, feeling like his friends were his only way of happiness. "Your so brave." Rose whispered into his blonde hair. Scorpius cried silently into Rain's shoulder. Scorpius looked up and saw tears in her eyes. Rain moved Scorpius over to the bed and sat down, Rose sitting by Scorpius. "Why didn't you tell us?" She whispered. Scorpius kept crying on Rain, trying to ignore the question but when he could finally talk, he answered her. "I-I couldn't. I knew you'd make me come here to be safe but my dad would find out. And-and he'd kill me." Scorpius's voice croaked and he wiped his red eyes. "Your safe now, and your not going back." Rose kissed his forehead, tears brimming in her eyes. "Your stronger than him. He cannot break you." She said and kept her arm around her crying boyfriend. "Your okay now, Scorpius." Rain said to him and he saw tears falling down her cheeks. "We're not going to leave you. Ever. Rain, Albus and I are with you for life." Rose said and kissed him on the lips, even with Rain watching. He smiled a little before going back to his painful expression. "I know." Scorpius said and he held Rose's hand, tightly, like she did in the leaky cauldron, afraid to let go.


	15. The Hogwarts express

The sun shone through Rose's window and she groaned and put the pillow over her eyes. She had forgotten to put the curtain back before she snuggled up to a puffy eyed Scorpius. She fell asleep next to his quiet but fading sobs. Rose had listened to him and Rain had climbed into her bed just before Scorpius and Rain had. Her body snapped up getting her out of her groggy thoughts as she remembered something important. "Shit!" She whispered, throwing off the covers, waking up Scorpius in the process. "I love rainbows." He said sleepily and stupidly. "Shut up and get up!" Rose called to him, smacking his head. "What the hell?" Scorpius sat up, getting tangled in the pink lacy overhang that hung over Rose's bed. "Rain! Rain get up!" Rose shook her friend and Rain sat up quickly, looking annoyed at her waking. "What? Is the house on fire?" She yawned, and flopped back on her comfy bed. "We're almost late for Hogwarts!" Rose yelled. At that, Rain threw off the covers and Scorpius tumbled out of bed. "Get packed, dumbass! I told you to do it, but you never listen!" Rain was yelling at Scorpius and in the process of getting her trunk, she slipped and stubbed her toe. They could hear Rain cursing but Rose was to busy looking at Scorpius's face. He was still puffy eyed, and Rose gathered he had woken up and cried more. She watched as Scorpius stumbled as he threw jeans on and a plaid shirt that was Ron's but had been shrunken. He gathered up his school things and threw them all into a spare trunk Hermione had given him. Ron had apparently managed to sneak into Draco's house and take Scorpius's items for Hogwarts. "Damn it!" Rose yelled in frustration as she dropped her phone, and the rest of her things that she needed to pack. Scorpius pulled on some battered converse and went to help Rose. "Thanks." She said as they picked up her phone, her makeup bag, a hairbrush and a picture frame she had took from her bedside table. Scorpius glanced at it and saw that it was them in second year. Scorpius smiling at the camera, holding Rose's hand, but with a bruise on his cheek and forehead, and Rose beaming at him like he was the most perfect boy in the world. Scorpius smiled at her when he saw the picture and she blushed a little. "Are we done having our cute little moment, 'cause were kind of late!" Rain yelled at them and Rose sighed heavily and got up, stuffing the items into a purple handbag. "I'll wake Mum and Dad." Rose said and ran out the door. She stopped at the door after the bathroom. She banged it open and thrust it open. "Oi! Up! Hogwarts! Lets go!" Rose yelled at her parents who sat up instantly, probably afraid that there was an emergency. Ron looked confused but then hurriedly got out of bed, Hermione following him. Rose ran back to her room and changed out of her pyjamas, to quick for Scorpius to notice. She threw on black tights and a green shirt so long it looked like a mini dress, stopping at her thighs. Rose observed herself in the mirror then put some sneakers on. She quickly grabbed the little cage holding Ed the pygmy puff and turned around. "Ready?" She asked the other two. They both nodded and Rose looked at them both and saw that Scorpius's face was sad and teary and Rain's face was irritated but excited. "Alright, lets go." Rose said grabbing her trunk and leading the way downstairs. They trampled down the steps and saw Hermione and Ron waiting for them in the living room. Hugo was already packed and ready, playing with an invincibility hat on the couch. "All packed?" Ron asked, looking at them all. "Yup" Rose said and she ran her hand through her red hair. "We're going to do apparation." Hermione said and she motioned for Hugo to take her hand. He jumped off the couch with his hat and grabbed his mothers hand. Rose grabbed her fathers, Rain grabbed Hugo's and Scorpius grabbed Rose's. "Ready?" Hermione asked and when they all nodded, she twisted on the spot. Rose felt the unpleasant sensation of being sucked through a tube, not being able to breath. They were spinning, spinning and turning, off to platform 9/3 4. Rose gasped as she felt the cool breeze of air and the scene adjusted around her. Cars, people, trolleys, and even animals were bustling around them. Kings cross station was as busy as could be. "Alright, lets go." Ron said and he kept hold of Hermione's hand, smiling at her. Rose looked around wildly, trying to take it all in. She loved the excitement of arriving for Hogwarts. Rose grabbed a trolley from the stand and put her trunk on the bottom and Ed's cage on top. Scorpius and Rain copied her and they all stopped their walking as they reached the barrier. "Alright, lets go." Hermione said and she ran with Rose to the hard barrier. They were gathering speed as the trolley went ahead of them and Rose flinched as they sped through the wall, but no crash came. Instead, the amazing image of a red steam engine, students and parents gathering around it. Hermione and Rose waited for the others then Rose kissed her mother as they came through. "I'll say goodbye when it leaves." She said and waved to her parents as they went to go put their stuff away on the train. "I hope we see Albus before we leave." Rain said and before she could take a breath, someone came up behind her, jolting her shoulders. Rain let out a scream but before she could turn around Albus kissed her on the cheek and ran away before she could yell at him. Rain tried to hide her smirk but smiled as she watched Albus running away. The train steam was billowing out to the sky and Rose laughed aloud when she remembered that she had met Scorpius for the first time on the Hogwarts express. "I'll put our stuff on the train." Scorpius said smiling at them, probably knowing what Rose was thinking. "Alright, get us a seat!" Rain called to him and she had to weave in and out of students carrying Quidditch brooms, owls, trolleys and kissing and hugging family members. Rose spotted her Mum and Dad talking to her aunt Ginny and uncle Harry. "Hey James." She said as she came up to him and her aunt and uncle. "Hey. Off grounding yet?" He asked smugly. "Yes. Yes I am." Rose said glaring at him. "Oh, Rosie, did you put your stuff on the train?" Her mother asked smiling down on her. "Scorpius took our things, and Rain's trying to find Albus, I think." Rose said as her mother kissed her on the head. "Where's your brother? I want to say goodbye." Hermione said looking around. Rose shrugged. Her mother sighed but hugged Rose. "Have a good term, sweetie, we'll see you at

Christmas." She planted another kiss on her head and Rose turned to her father. "Bye dad." She said and hugged her father. "I'm gonna miss you Rosie." He said kissing her on the head. "You to. I'll write." Rose said and waited for James to say goodbye to his parents. "We already said bye to Albus, so he's probably already on the train." Harry told Hermione. She nodded and smiled at Rose. "Be good." She said became a little teary eyed. Rose sighed. "Mum, I promise I'll write!" Rose said and was still talking as she walked backwards. "I'll be good, and I'll keep Hugo in line! Love you!" Rose waved at her parents and her aunt and uncle, then ran off to the train. She weaved in and out of students until she found Scorpius, Rain and Albus sitting in a compartment, laughing, probably at Albus's jokes. "Oh, hey, we thought you went to the wrong compartment." Rain said to Rose as she sat down. Rose laughed. "I couldn't miss you guys, it's to hard to do that while Albus is in here." She said and her cousin frowned. Rose looked out the window and saw her mother waving to her. Rose opened the window and waved back. "I love you mum!" She called and her mother laughed. "Don't cause to much trouble, I don't want a letter from Mcgonnagall saying you've blown up a toilet or-" Hermione got cut off by Rose giggling. "Blow up a toilet? Excellent idea, mum thanks!" Rose called out the window. "Rose, I'm serious!" Her mother said and Rose's body rocked as the train started and began to move. "I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Rose yelled out and she ducked back in the train before she could see her mothers expression.


	16. Knocked out

"Put it there, no there, not there!" Albus hid his face in his hands as the card tower blew up, singing Rain's eyebrows because she wasn't quick enough to dodge it. "See, this is why I hate exploding snap." Rose said gathering the cards and muttering a spell. The cards went back to normal and she put them in their pack. "We could play a muggle game." Scorpius suggested, leaning against the cushiony seats. "Those things are as boring as hell." Rose said and she threw the pack at Albus. They had been on the train for a few hours, and the sky was darkening. Rain and Albus had fought over who got the window seat and Rain had won, Scorpius had accidentally set Albus's shirt on fire, and Rose was stuffed from chocolate frogs and liquorice twists. Rose could just make out the appearance of the moon as she lay her forehead against the window, loving the cold feeling. "Are we almost there yet? I'm starving!" Albus whined and Rose looked farther out the window. "I can see Hogsmeade, so yes. Now quit whining." She said and she looked at Scorpius. He was asleep, his cheek on the cool window. She giggled at the sight of him. His blonde hair was ruffled, and his eyes were tight but peaceful. She saw faint scars across his cheek, dampening her mood. Rose always wondered why there had been people who hurt other people for pleasure out there. People who didn't deserve it. Like Scorpius. Rose's parents had never believed in that kind of thing, they had never hit her. Rose cocked her head sideways at him and wondered how he had ever handled it emotionally. Rain broke her out of her thoughts, thankfully. Rose hated thinking about those things. "Hey. Rose. You okay?" Rain asked snapping her fingers in front of Rose's face. "Wha? Oh, oh yea, I'm fine." Rose replied shaking her head. "We're almost to Hogwarts." Rain said and Rose smiled. It was such an elating feeling to be at Hogwarts. It took about 20 minutes for the train to stop, and the four of them bustled to get their things off the racks of the compartment, but Rose had to shake Scorpius awake before they could move, as he was sprawled out on the seat. When they got out into the hallway they were pushed and shoved by others as they tried to get off. "Phew." Rose said when she finally stumbled out into the cold night. "I hate getting off the train when it's like that." Rain said rubbing her head, where a lump was forming. "Firs' years this way! Come on! Let's go!" A gruff voice called behind them. Rose turned to see Hagrid, standing there with a lantern gathering first years. "Well, come on then." Albus said to his cousin and Scorpius came up behind her and grabbed her hand. Her and the others gave their luggage to one of the prefects to load on the carriages. They all walked to the horseless carts and Rose found it terribly cold. She pulled her jumper over her tighter and looked around. She felt that somebody was watching her. They finally reached their ride and Scorpius jumped up first, then Rain then Albus and Scorpius reached his hand over to help Rose over. She took it, smiling at him but before she could step up, a voice caught her attention. "HEY WEASLEY!" Rose turned around to see a Travis Crabbe hurtling a rock right at her. Rose didn't have enough time to think, but before she could act, the rock collided with her head and she fell over, hitting the carriage then the ground. She heard screams around her but she passed out before she could answer.

O.o.O.o

Rose Weasley was dazed. Her head felt like shit, but she was peacefully sleeping. "You think she'll be up soon?" She heard a voice whisper near her. "Probably not." Another voice said. "But it's been forever! It wasn't that bad!" The first voice said. "How about we hit you in the head with a bewitched rock and see how you look?" A different voice sounded angry but amused. "Shut up." The first voice said gruffly. Rose opened her eyes in what felt like slow motion and saw the foggy images of Rain Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, towering over her. "See?! Told you!" Rain said and Albus chuckled. "Your awake." Scorpius let out a sigh that sounded like he had been holding it forever. He sank into the chair next to the bed Rose was laying in. A hospital bed. Rose's vision got more straight and she saw she was in the hospital wing. Beds were all in rows and the Matron was tending to a few students who resided in them. "What the bloody hell happened?" Rose groaned, sitting up. "Er..." Rain said but Albus started to explain first. "Well, Travis kind of threw a rock at your head that was bewitched to make your unconsciousness last for days and Scorpius kind of punched him in the face, and Travis punched him back, then they were both tackling each other and one of the prefects had to break them up, and, well... yea." Albus finished with a grimace. "That's it? What day is it?" Rose asked her cousin who was fidgeting with the straps on a bag he was carrying. "It's been 2 days since you got hit, so don't panic." He said quickly at the look on Rose's face. "We haven't done anything much in classes." He smirked at her expression. "And there's something else." Rain said slowly. Albus looked sideways at her but then resumed his fidgeting. "Scorpius kind of, uh, got banned for the next Quidditch match." She gave a small, sad smile as she said it and Rose yelled, making the matron glare at them. "Seriously?! Our best chaser?! Are you fricken kidding me?!" Rose groaned then glared at Scorpius accusingly. "You shouldn't have punched him." She said. "Travis is banned from Quidditch to." Scorpius said to her, trying to hold off an argument. "You shouldn't have punched him." Rose said again and she furrowed her glare more. "He hurt you." Scorpius looked like he knew he wasn't going win this argument. "That's great, but now were missing a chaser. How do you expect Zack to find a replacement?!" Rose was outraged but touched at his need to protect her. But now, they were missing a chaser and Zack Wood had to find a replacement. "There are probably better players than me!" Scorpius defended himself, sounding angry. "Yes, but you were better than anyone!" Rose said and Scorpius shrugged. Rose gaped. How could he blow this off so easily? He was their chaser since second year. And Rose was their keeper. Rose huffed at him then got out of bed. "Yes, miss Weasley, your free to go." Said the matron, nodding at Rose as she heard the scuffle of footsteps on the tiled floor. Rose grabbed her jumper off the chair nearest her and turned to Rain. "What's the password for the common room?" She asked, getting more pissed off. "Uh, driggleplums." Rain said and Rose stomped away from them. "Do you want-" Rain began but Rose cut her off. "No!" She said loudly, not caring what the question was. She pushed open the doors and walked off to the Gryffindor common room. She saw it was night time, as she looked out the spaces to the courtyard. The stars shone brightly and Rose cursed their beauty, to pissed off to care she was being overly dramatic. She walked up the stairs and reached the fat lady's portrait. "Driggleplums." Rose said quickly, waking the lady up from a deep sleep. "You don't have to shout!" She screeched, but opened the portrait anyways. Rose walked in to reveal a deserted common room, with a fading fire. Rose ran up to her dormitories to see that all the other girls were asleep. She landed on her bed that she had slept in since first year and shut her eyes. She didn't even bother to put on the covers, but dozed into a restless sleep.

O.o.O.o

Rose walked quickly down the corridor to transfiguration. She was late, her hair was messy and she was ignoring Scorpius. Great start. "Miss Weasley, your late." An irritated Mcgonnagall said to her as she entered the room, books almost falling out of her arms. "I know professor, I'm sorry." Rose apologized and walked down the rows of desks, trying to find an empty seat. "Hey Weasley, like my rock?" Travis whispered and sniggered as she passed him and another one of his stupid Slytherin friends. "At least I didn't get banned from Quidditch, Crabbe." She said and smirked at his fading smile. She at down next to Rain who had left a seat for her. "Thanks." Rose muttered to Rain as she sat down. When Rose had settled, Mcgonngall continued. "As I was saying, you will write an essay about the use of transfiguration." Mcgonnagall said but kept writing as the class groaned. "You will write two pages and hand it in to me when I ask." She said and wrote the assignment on the blackboard. The rest of there class was fairly easy, as all they had to do was start on their essay's. When Rose walked out to the corridor with the rest of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's when it was over and was walking to charms when Scorpius came up in front of her and smiled that amazing smile. "I'm sorry." He said and kept smiling at her. With his dazzling blue eyes and amazing smile, how could you not forgive him? Rose sighed and kissed him. "I know." She said and was about to kiss him again when someone came up behind her, waving an envelope in her face. "Get a room or wait for me to tell you something awesome before you go back to snogging." Louis Weasley said, smirking and Fred Weasley || came up to them, holding envelopes just like Louis. "What do you want?" Rose asked annoyed at their appearance. "We just wanted to share some information with you, Rosie." Louis said and Rose blushed at her nickname. "You see," Said Fred holding up an envelope. "We're having a little party as a 'Welcome back to Hogwarts all fourth years to seven years.' And you should totally come." Louis said and he smiled at them. "Your invited to Malfoy." Louis said and he handed both Rose and Scorpius an envelope. "There's going to be a lot of firewhiskey and music and we invited Alex boot as DJ, so it's going to be sick." Fred said and he tapped the envelope. "The date is on the invitation." He retreated his footsteps and Louis followed. "Don't forget to wear something hot and not your usual wear!" Fred called to them and Rose gaped. "A party? Actually?" Rose said looking as if she disapproved of it. But then a flicker of light went in her eye and she grinned. "A party...Firewhiskey..." She thought aloud. "DJ and food...we're so going!" She told Scorpius and pulled him in the direction of Rain and Albus, wanting to tell them the news.


	17. Partying and Firewhiskey

"Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to wear?!" Rain was freaking out at the fact that the party was layer that night. "Just wear something casual but hot." Rose said, looking through her trunk for a short red shirt. "What if Albus thinks it's not hot enough?!" Rain sounded like she was hyperventilating. Rose paused her search and looked at her. "Rain, he thought you were pretty when you had a hot dog stain on your shirt with baggy sweat pants, so just relax." Rose shook her head and Rain stood there, confused. "He thought-? Oh. Okay, I'll just wear these shorts and this shirt." Rain said and she held it up for Rose to see. It looked like something a hooker would wear, with sparkly diamonds and things that looked like shorts, but were shorter than Rose had ever saw. "Whatever suits you." Rose said dismissively. Rose went back to her trunk and finally found some tight jeans and her red shirt. She quickly put them on and turned to Rain. "Yea or no?" Rose asked, gesturing to her outfit. Rain looked it over then smiled. "Perfect." She said and looked at herself in the mirror one more time before they went downstairs. Scorpius was waiting at the bottom for Rose, wearing simple jeans and a Gryffindor T-shirt. "Ready?" He asked them. "Yup." Rose said and smiled at his appearance. Hot and casual suited him. A second later, Albus appeared, hopping down the stairs trying to put his last sneaker on. His hair was ruffled as usual, but he was wearing what looked to be brand new jeans and a red plaid shirt. "Oh yea man, hot." Scorpius smirked at Albus who glared at him. "We'll at least I look good, mr. casual." He said sarcastically and headed for the portrait hole. "Did everybody already leave?" He asked as he took a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Some people are still upstairs." Rain said and Albus muttered something to the piece of paper and it transformed into a map. "That's the Marauders map, right?" Rose asked looking over Albus's shoulder. "Yea." Albus said shoving the piece of paper back in his pocket. "Ok, we can go." He said and he opened the portrait of the fat lady with a slight creak. They stepped out into the deserted staircase and tiptoed down it. Rose noticed the other portraits sleeping soundly with their stocking caps. She giggled and kept walking until they reached the corridor. "Does anybody remember where the room of requirement is?" Albus asked, turning to them. "It's that way, I think." Rain pointed farther down the corridor. "Right, we have to think clearly of what-" Albus paused. "You know what, just let me do it." He said and lead them further. They passed more stone walls and portraits until they reached what looked to be a clear stone wall. "Ok, let me do it." Albus said and he stepped in front of the group and shut his eyes. Rose and the others back away, wanting to give him space. They watched Albus think for a few seconds and then the stone wall started disappearing, brick by brick, and revealed a normal, hardwood door. "Okay, here we go." Albus said and he pushed open the door. Loud screams and shouts echoed in the room. There were about half of Hogwarts in the room and they were all dancing, drinking, eating, trying to stand up. Rose gaped. She had never been to a party before and didn't even know what it looked like. "Epic." Scorpius said as he stood beside her, taking the whole thing in with awe. "Yea...it's certainly...big." Rose said trying to think if a word to describe as she looked at the place. Rose glanced at the ceiling. Streamers of their all the houses colours, except for Slytherin was spun all over the room. Alex boot was controlling the blasting music that filled the room on a platform, and Rose saw Louis and Fred chatting with a bunch of fifth years. "Are you sure were old enough to drink?" Rose whispered to Scorpius beside her. "No. No I'm not. But I'm sure we'd look like a bunch of nerds if we didn't." He said and he looked at Rose, smiling. "I think this is going to be the best party, so we should have a good time." He looked around the room once more. "We can go if you want." He said and Rose gasped. "Hell no! Lets do this shit!" She strutted into the middle of the room and started dancing wildly, like everyone else. Scorpius shook his head and chuckled. "What am I going to do with her?" He asked himself and walked in to join her.

O.o.O.o

"I've never had Firewhiskey before, but it makes me feel all fuzzy inside." A slightly drunken Rose said, sitting down on one of the sofas. "Have you ever had muggle rum?" A girl named Alyssa Terry asked. "No, what is it like?" Rose asked curiously. "I think it's vile, but it gets you terribly drunk." She nodded at Rose and took another sip of her drink. "I think I want more Firewhiskey." Rose said and she pulled Scorpius off the couch and went over to the table. Rose stumbled a bit but Scorpius caught her. "I love this party." Rose mumbled to herself and Scorpius grinned. "Glad I talked you into it?" He asked. "Hell yes. Mum and Dad would be pissed if they knew I was here." Rose poured the bottle of Firewhiskey into her cup. "We should dance more, want to?" Rose asked Scorpius as she slipped a little as she leaned on the table. "I'm tired, lets go back to that lot." He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her back into the direction of the couch. They sat down and Rose leaned her head on Scorpius's shoulder. "Tired?" James asked, smirking. "No, his shoulders just warm." Rose replied simply. "Alrighty then." James said smiling and got up. "I'm going to see Lysander. Don't get to drunk, Rose." He added, looking at her seriously. "James, wait." Rose pulled his sleeve, stopping him. "Yea?" James asked curiously. "I need to ask you something." She stood up and pulled him close to her. James could smell the Firewhiskey on her, and an aroma of lily perfume. "Are you gay?" She whispered and James backed away, stunned. Rose could tell he was shocked, and that she figured it out. He stood there quiet for a second before whispering to her, "How did you know?" He was breathing in deep, almost not wanting the answer. "I saw you and Lysander hugging in the halls." She said shrugging. "But don't worry, I won't tell anybody." She added, putting on her best trust face. "Damn it." James mumbled. "I don't care that your gay, James, it okay." Rose patted his arm. "But I won't tell anybody." She whispered again and Janes could hear the drunkiness in her voice. "Yea, okay, thanks Rose." He smiled feebly at his cousin and walked away. "Hey, what's up?" Scorpius asked as he came up behind her. "Nothing. Have you seen Rain?" She asked and Scorpius smirked and inclined his head toward the other set of couches. There, in the open was Albus Potter and Rain Longbottom, snogging. Rose started laughing. "Of all places." She said and Scorpius smiled at her. Rose raised an eyebrow at him but then figured him out. She giggled before pressing onto his lips. He kissed back and put his hand in her hair, making Rose smile. "Shouldn't, we...you know go out there?" Rose broke off the kiss and bobbed her head a little in the direction of the doorway. "Yea, sure." Scorpius said taking her hand. They opened the door and went unnoticed as they snuck through. It only took them a few minutes to get outside. Rose nodded toward a tree by the black lake. Scorpius grinned and let go of her grasp as she trotted ahead. She slumped on the tree and Scorpius caught up to her, looking worried. "You okay?" He asked. "I can't stand." Rose said goofily. Scorpius chuckled and sat down beside her. Before he could let out a breath, Rose seized him around the neck and kissed him. They did this for a while before Scorpius broke away. "Have you ever shagged anyone?" He asked. Rose was startled. "No, of course not." She said and Scorpius blushed. "I've been with you and I don't cheat on people, so yea." Rose started kissing him again. Scorpius slowly moved his hands across her thighs and Rose pulled her lips off his. "I mean, It's not such a bad thing if we did." She said and Scorpius shrugged. "Only if you want to." He said and Rose smiled. "As I said, this was the best party ever." She said and Scorpius smiled. Rose kissed him again and even though she was drunk, felt a little uneasy with the whole shagging thing. But if she knew that shagging Scorpius Malfoy resulted in getting something she never wanted, she would have stopped.


	18. Feeling sick

Rose Weasley groaned and sat up. Her hair was frizzed and she was laying on a couch in a streamer filled room. She looked around and saw a few students sleeping on the floor or a couch like her, but she couldn't remember why. Then, after looking at the boy sleeping beside her, it all came flooding back. The party that Louis and Fred invited her to. "Oh god." She groaned, rubbing her head. She had a hangover and was really tired. She remembered little things about the party. Chatting with some of the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's and Albus and Rain snogging. Her drinking huge amounts of Firewhiskey and...shit. 'Oh god." Rain felt fully awake now, remembering her and Scorpius by the black lake. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She stood up and cringed. Her head felt like hell, she had a drink stain on her shirt and she had a hangover. But what was bothering her most of all, was the fact that she had shagged somebody...in her fourth year. Without protection. Crap. Rose looked down on Scorpius and saw his mouth gaping. Rain was laying on Albus on the next couch and a seventh year Gryffindor was laying on the ground in front of the couches, wearing a lion costume. Rose blinked at him then suddenly remembered something. It was school. She had slept in. 'Oh, shit.' She thought and ran her fingers through her already messy hair. She looked at Scorpius and decided to wake him. "Scorpius, wake up." Rose said gently shaking him. He moved slightly and opened his eyes. "Hey." He said smiling at her. "We slept in, get up." She stood up and looked up at his panicked expression. "Seriously?! Shit!" He sat up and looked around. "What happened?" He asked and his eyes fell on the student laying on the floor. "We kind of got drunk and passed out here." She said and looked down at her feet. They were bare. Great, now she had no shoes. "We should go back to the common room." She said and Scorpius nodded. He reached over to the other couch and shook Albus and Rain awake. "Hmf? What?" Albus opened his eyes sleepily and Rain yawned, resting her head in his lap. "Come on, we slept in." Rose said and shook Rain. "What? We missed class?" Albus got up and Rain rolled off his lap and almost landed on the floor, but caught herself and sat up. "Yea, everybody's almost gone." Rose looked around and saw that only half the people that were in the room the previous night were sleeping in it. "Well, Mcgonnagall's not going to be pleased." Albus said and Rain rubbed her head. Albus groaned as he walked to the door. "Hangover?" Scorpius asked them and they both nodded. "How come you didn't get one?" Rose asked as they stepped out into the empty corridor. Scorpius shrugged and followed Albus who was in lead again. "That was an awesome party, except for the fact that we missed class." Rain said and Rose nodded. Rose felt a bit sick. She hated this feeling. "Mcgonngall's going to kill us." Albus groaned. "We should just say we had the flu or somet-" Rose started to say but she felt something rising in her throat. She ran ahead of them and into the girls lavatories. "Rose?!" Scorpius called to her and she heard footsteps enter as she ran into a stall and puked. "Rose?" She heard Rain ask but Rose was to busy puking her guts out. Rose kneeled on the floor and hovered over the toilet. After a while, she put her head up, feeling like crap. "Are-are you okay?" Rain asked nervously. "Peachy." Rose said and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She got out of the stall and went over to the sink. "Hangovers are horrible." Rain said and watched as Rose washed her face in the white sink. "Apparently." Rose said looking at herself in the mirror. "Scorpius and Albus are waiting out there, so we should go." Rain said looking at Rose, afraid of another outburst. Rose followed her out of the washroom, seeing the worried faces of her boyfriend and cousin. "You alright?" Scorpius asked worriedly. "Yea, I think it's just the side effects of having a hangover." Rose said dismissively. "Okay, lets go then." Albus said and they walked together Gryffindor common room. Albus muttered 'driggleplums.' to the fat lady and she swung her portrait aside. As Rose stepped in she saw students that were at the party apparently nursing hangovers like her. "Hey, has anybody gone to class?" Rain asked aloud and some of the heads shook. "Im going to bed." Rose muttered and she left Scorpius, Rain and Albus in the mix of hungover students. She flopped on her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

O.o.O.o

Rose sat in transfiguration, resting her head on her desk. Mcgonngall was rambling on about the great transfiguration acts of the world. Rose sighed and thought over her day. She had eaten platefuls of food at breakfast and had puked her guts out after charms. She had gotten to transfiguration by the help of Rain, as she had felt terribly dizzy. She was about to fall asleep on her desk when Mcgonnagall said loudly that class was over. Rose sighed and stood up. She fumbled with her books and was about to leave when Mcgonnagall called her to her desk. "Rose, over here please." The professor said and Rose blew out a frustrated breath. "Yes professor?" She asked politely, walking over to her desk. "Are you okay? You have been acting strange lately, and I just want to make sure your keeping up with your studies." Mcgonnagall had a worried look on her face and Rose nodded. "Im fine." She said and she started to feel a little bit dizzy again. "Your parents said that Scorpius Malfoy is moving in when they wrote to me in their last letter." Mcgonnagall said looking over her spectacles. Rose felt herself going red. "Uh, yea. He is." Rose said scratching her head awkwardly. "Ah." Mcgonnagall said nodding and looking back at the parchment on her desk. "Well, thank you miss Weasley." She smiled at Rose. "You better go off to potions, professor Parkinson has already said you've been late a few times." She shooed her away and Rose hugged her books to her chest more tightly. Rain was waiting for her out in the corridor and Rain forced a smile. "Im not feeling well, I think I'm just going to go to Madam Pomfrey." Rose said and Rain nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you in potions." She gave Rose a small smile before turning around and heading for the dungeons. Rose walked silently down to the hospital wing thinking about what what making her so dizzy and sick. It been a few days since the party and she still felt like crap. She got to her destination and opened the double doors. The matron was treating other students and smiled when Rose walked in. "Ah, miss Weasley. How are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming up to her. "I actually feel really sick. Im dizzy and puking and I'm really tired." She told the woman standing before her. Madam Pomfrey nodded and gestured to the bed. "Have a seat and we'll see what's wrong." She said and Rose walked over to one of the plain hospital beds and sat on the end. The matron gathered up potions, needles and cups from a table near her bed and came back, arms full. "Now, take a swig of this potion and then I'll put in a needle." She said and she popped of a cork of a green potion, putting it in a small cup. The matron handed the liquid to Rose and she drank it nervously. It tasted like cinnamon, Rose thought as she licked her lips. "Now, pull up your sleeve so I can take your blood." She said and Rose rolled up her sleeve to reveal, bare, pale skin. Rose didn't mind needles as much, she thought as Madam Pomfrey stuck the point in her arm. "Okay, I just have to do a few tests." Madam Pomfrey said going to the back room. Rose shuffled her feet across the floor, boredom taking over her. She looked at a passing owl and wondered what her parents were doing. A few minutes later and she was about to go and ask Madam Pomfrey if she could go, when the Matron came out looking solemn. "Rose, dear, Im just going to say it." Madam Pomfrey said slowly looking at her strange expression. Rose nodded and Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath. "Your Pregnant." She said with a grimace.


	19. Pregnant

Rose slid slowly down the wall facing outside. Tears slid slowly down her face as she looked at the beautiful sun shining in the sky. No. She wasn't pregnant. Oh my god, Rose thought. What was she going to say to Scorpius? Rain? Albus? Her parents? She felt a sob coming up she held it back. She sat there, thinking of Scorpius. He was going to freak. She was going to have a baby. Fuck. "Rose?" A voice came up behind her and Rose turned her head and Rose saw her cousin, Roxanne Weasley standing in the arched entrance to the open corridors. "Are you okay?" She asked and Rose nodded, not wanting to speak. "What's wrong?" The seventh year sat down beside her and her beautiful black hair hung neatly over her caramel skin. "I'm fine, Roxanne." Rose said and her cousin looked at her worriedly. "I heard Hugo got out of the hospital." She said trying to start a conversation. "Yea." Is all Rose said before she picked up her books and stood up and smiled feebly at Roxanne. "Nice seeing you, Roxanne, thanks for asking if I was okay." Rose said and she walked away, leaving the stunned girl just sitting there. Rose sprinted to the Gryffindor common room and shouted the password to an irritated fat lady. She ran up the staircase and landed on her bed, dropping her books on her floor. She sobbed into her comforter and didn't even bother picking them up. Rose sobbed harder than she ever had done and paused when she heard footsteps. She peeked out of her red hair that covered her face, and saw Rain standing there with her books in her hands. "What the-? Rose? Are you okay?" Rain asked coming to her side. "Rose, what's wrong?" She asked and she saw Rose's tears on her reddened face. "You have to pr-promise not to tell an-anybody." Rose stammered through shuddering breaths. "Okay, okay, what is it?" Rain asked and she put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'm pregnant." Rose said. Rain's expression turned to confusion. "Sorry?" She asked skeptically. Rose started sobbing again and Rain caught her in a hug. "Scorpius?" Rain asked and Rose nodded. "Oh my god, Rose." Rain whispered with shock and Rose continued sobbing into her arms. Rain just sat there, stunned at her friends news. "Does Scorpius know?" She whispered and Rose shook her head. "You need to." Rain said and Rose broke away from her and looked at her. "What is he going to say? What are my parents going to say? Rain, I can't do this." Rose muttered and Rain looked at her sadly. "Rose, he's downstairs." She put her hands on her friends shoulders. Rose's head jerked up a little bit when she heard footsteps coming up to the girls dormitories. "Okay." Rose whispered and she got up slowly, ignoring the strange looks she got as she walked down the stairs with her tear streaked face. Rose reached the bottom of the steps to see Scorpius standing right there. "Hey, I didn't see you in po-" Scorpius ended his sentence as he saw Rose's face. "Rose, What's wrong?" He asked and he embraced her in a hug. Rose felt more tears coming but she ignored them. "Scorpius, can we go outside?" Rose whispered and Scorpius nodded, looking her over, trying to figure out what was wrong. Rose lead him out of the portrait hole and then into the empty corridor. She looked at Scorpius seriously when they reached a portrait of a man sleeping lazily in an armchair. "Do you love me?" She asked suddenly. Scorpius looked taken back. "Ye-yes of course, why?" He asked looking at her strangely. "And you'd do anything for me?" She asked. Scorpius nodded. "Rose, your my life, I couldn't just leave you." He chuckled a little before looking at her solemnly. "What's wrong?" He asked again. "Scorpius." Rose said and he nodded, indicating for her to go on. "Im pregnant." Rose said and silence hung in the air like mist for a few seconds. Rose felt real tears streaming down her face. "Rose..." Scorpius said, standing there with a expression of shock on his face. Rose didn't look at him. He probably would leave her, leave his child, leave the thing he called his life, like a coward. Rose thoughts were spinning around in her head, making it hurt. But Rose was mistaken. Scorpius grabbed her in his arms and hugged her. Hugged her like he would never leave her. Rose put her head on his shoulder and cried silently while Scorpius's tears fell into Rose's red hair.

O.o.O.o

Rose stood in the owlery, clutching a letter she didn't want to let go. "It's okay, Rose." Albus said standing behind her, watching her gaze up at Scorpius's owl, Rango. Rose nodded and held out her arm, and she watched the beautiful chocolate brown owl swoop down from it's perch. "Hi Rango, can you deliver something for me?" She talked to the bird quietly and it nipped her cheek to show he understood. "Thanks." She whispered, and she tied the letter to his leg. "Take this to Hermione and Ronald Weasley, and be safe." She said and watched as the bird flew away, leaving the other owls, her and Albus. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head a little and saw Albus looking at her with pity. "I don't know if they'll understand, but I do know that Rain, Scorpius, James and I are here for you." He said to her and Rose smiled sadly. "Thanks Al." She said and she walked silently down the stone steps out of the owlery. Rose reached the bottom of the steps and saw that Scorpius was standing there, looking happy only for her. "Did you use Rango?" He asked and Rose nodded. "Good, he needs some exercise." He smirked and Rose tried to smile. Albus watched this whole thing from the back of them and wondered how aunty Hermione and uncle Ron would act. "Hey, guys." Albus said and the two of them turned around. "Im going to go find Rain. I'll meet you in the common room?" He looked at them and Scorpius nodded. "You don't have to leave, Albus." Rose said but Albus just smiled. "No, it's okay. I promised Rain we would hang out anyways, so I'll see you in the common room." Albus ran ahead and waved vaguely as he passed. Scorpius and Rose kept walking until they reached the grass by Hagrid's hut. The same place where they first kissed. Scorpius smiled at Rose as she laid down and gazed at the clouds. "If we have a son I want to name him Spencer." Scorpius said suddenly and Rose looked at him. "Oh?" She asked. "Yea." Scorpius replied looking at a passing cloud that looked like a horse. A few minutes passed then Rose smiled feebly. "If we have a daughter I want to name her Chelsea." She said and Scorpius looked at her. "Chelsea?" He asked curiously. "Yea, Chelsea." Rose replied and she looked at her boyfriend's curious face. "It reminds me of peace." Rose said simply and Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Peace?" He asked and Rose looked confused. "Yea, peace." She looked back up at the clouds. "What's so wrong with that?" She asked and Scorpius shrugged. "Are you hungry?" He asked and Rose snorted. "Pregnant women aren't hungry ever second, Scorpius." She said and Scorpius grinned. "Well, were going to get something anyways, cause I'm hungry." He said and pulled Rose up. He grabbed her hand and they dashed down to the basement, where the kitchens were. They ran down the stairs and Rose stared. "Where are the kitchens again?" She asked and Scorpius pointed to a picture of a bowl of fruit. "There." He said and Rose laughed. "Right, Albus had a sleepover in there once, right?" She asked and Scorpius nodded, smiling mischievously. "I have to tickle it." He said and Rose raised her eyebrows. "You have to 'tickle it'?" She asked and Scorpius smiled. "Watch." He said and he tickled a pear sitting in the yellow bowl and a door popped open. "Oh my god." Rose exclaimed as she watched hundreds of house elves bustling around the huge kitchen. "It awesome, right?" Scorpius asked looking at her shocked expression. "Does you want food, sir?" A little house elf asked Scorpius and he smiled. "Of course." He said and the elf bowed then ran off to the steaming kitchens. Rose had her mouth open in awe and anger. How could he seem so content to just order living beings around? They just took a order from him without question and they have probably worked all day. "This is inhumane!" Rose said gesturing to the whole scene. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "They like to be ordered around, Rose." He said and the same little elf came back with a plate full of deserts. "Thanks." Scorpius said flashing a grin. He and Rose walked out and the door closed behind them. "Brilliant, right?" He asked and Rose glared at him as she took a pasty. "We should go up to the common room." Scorpius said and they started to walk the flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower. Rose felt a little bit better about this whole ordeal. No really. Pasty's made it better. But she was still carrying his offspring. She wondered what her parents would say. Come to think of it, the whole Weasley family is going to kill her. Maybe Scorpius. Yea, Dad will definitely kill Scorpius. Rose thought these things in her head as Scorpius laughed and joked. They were at the fat lady when they got interrupted by Mcgonnagall. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I need you in my office." She said and Rose spotted an angry look on her face. Rose and Scorpius obeyed, and followed her up to the Headmistress's office. "What about, Professor?" Rose asked as she struggled to keep up her fast pace. Mcgonnagall didn't answer and just kept walking until she halted to a stop when they reached the huge bird statue blocking her office stairs. "Godric." She said huffily and the bird moved aside. Rose cast a nervous glance to Scorpius and he returned it. Mcgonnagall swiftly walked up the concrete stairs and Rose and Scorpius followed. She pushed open a door to reveal a room with random magical instruments on the desk and portraits of Headmaster's and Headmistress's lining the walls. A curvy staircase led up to what looked like her room. It looked pretty amazing to Rose, and she would have enjoyed it if the people she hadn't wanted to talk to except in letters, were standing right by the chairs put out for them. Hermione and Ronald Weasley stood there and Rose gulped. "Mum." She stammered. "Dad." Rose panicked. Had they received her letter? What were they going to say? She felt like she was about to puke. "Rosie, is it true?" Hermione whispered sadly looking at her daughter. "Um, sorry, what?" Rose asked. She decided to play dumb for a few seconds. "Rose, you know what were talking about!" Ron yelled and Rose nodded and Scorpius looked at Ron with fear. "You- You little-" Ron was looking at Scorpius now and Rose felt a bit afraid. Hermione ignored Ron. "Rose! How could you?!" Hermione had tears in her eyes and Rose felt a bit guilty. Ron was taking deep breaths. "Mum, I'm so-" Rose began but Ron cut her off. "DON'T say your sorry!" Ron yelled at her. Rose gaped. How could he be yelling at her like this? "What am I supposed to say?! I can't take it back now!" She yelled at her father, outraged. "They're are ways!" He yelled back. "Oh, so abortion's your only idea? I'M NOT A MURDERER!" Rose screamed and Ron looked startled. He had never heard Rose yell like this. "Rose, were not blaming you-" Hermione said gently and Scorpius backed slowly away from them. "Ron, Hermione, how about-" Mcgonngall was trying to calm them, right. Like that was going to work. "You are NOT going to have this baby!" Ron shouted. "Yes I am! That is my decision! Im not going to give it up just because you want me to!" Rose screamed back at him and Scorpius gulped. "AND YOU!" Ron screamed and Scorpius's eyes widened. "You got Rose pregnant, didn't you?!" Ron screamed at him. "I didn't mean to!" Scorpius shouted back. "What did happen Rose?" Hermione whispered to her. Rose sighed. "We were at a party! I had to much Firewhiskey!" Rose pulled her hand through her red hair. "Your coming home." Ron breathed. Rose started. "What?!" She said in disbelief. "Your coming home, now." Ron said again. "No, I am not! Im not going to let you lock me up just because your ashamed!" Rose shouted. Somehow this was starting to feel like her uncle Harry's life. "Rosie, please..." Hermione said and Rose felt a little bad for her mum. No, what was she thinking? They should feel bad for her, she's the one carrying an offspring at 14. "I am staying here. That it." Rose said and crossed her arms. Hermione sighed exasperatedly and looked at Ron. "If we're done here, I'm going to leave." Rose said with a fake smile and stormed out the door, fists clenched, red hair flying past her. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that the bird was still open, until she bumped into a girls figure. Rose looked ahead of her to see the figure of Trixie Parkinson, the bitchy Slytherin. She looked down at Rose, as she was a little taller then her and smiled evilly. "I know your secret now, Weasley." She said and she spun around and ran off. "No! Trixie, wait!" Rose screamed but the Slytherin was already out of sight.


	20. Injuries

Rose ignored the points and whispers from Trixie as she walked down the halls. She was following her again, trying to get her to snap. The bitch had been mocking her ever since she had found out. Rose took a turn and went outside, where nobody would follow. She passed neatly carved pumpkins and real bats as she walked down to the black lake. Rose sat down on a patch of wet grass and looked at the peaceful lake. The squid seemed to be splashing his tentacles about and Buckbeak the hippogriff was soaring above the water. She took out her 'Hogwarts: A history' book and thought over the past month. Her parents finding out about her pregnancy and not writing to her since, Trixie finding out about her pregnancy and her first detention in the term. Rose smiled as she remembered hitting Trixie in the face with some mouldy peas. Detention wasn't that bad, considering all she had to do was help Hagrid with Buckbeak's pen. The pretty october sun was setting and Rose sighed. "Hey, Rose." Said a voice behind her and Rose turned to see James striding towards her. "I haven't seen you for a while, you okay?" He asked and Rose stood up. She hated when people pitied her. "Fine. Are you hungry? I'm hungry, we should go get some dinner." Rose said putting a fake smile on and James looked at her with a confused face. "Uh, sure." He said and Rose walked beside him to the great hall. She looked around them and saw that Trixie was nowhere in sight. Good. She wanted to keep it that way. The doors in the great hall were wide open and James smiled at Lysander when he saw him at the Ravenclaw table. Rose pretended she didn't see, as James blushed after he did that. Rose squeezed in between Rain and Albus and James sat next to Lucy Weasley; Percy and Audrey's kid. "So." Rain said looking at Rose when she had sat down. "So?" Rose asked, having no idea what they were talking about. "So, when are you going to tell people?" Rain asked and Rose halted her movements towards the food. "Tell people what?" Albus asked, listening to their conversation with interest. Rain glanced at him then looked back at Rose, waiting for an answer. "Never." Rose mumbled, grabbing some chicken and putting it on her plate. Rain looked at her apologetically. "Rose you have to tell people about it-." She said but Rose sighed angrily. "Rain, I don't want to tell anybody. How do you think they would react? Im pretty sure they won't be all nice about it, giving me hugs and everything. They're probably going to taunt me and call me a whore." She said and Albus looked at them both, slightly annoyed. "What the bloody hell are you-" But Albus was cut off by a girls voice, filling the whole great hall. "Hello! People! Listen up!" She called, and Rose turned to see Trixie Parkinson standing on top of the Slytherin house tables. "What the-?" Albus asked, turning his body toward Slytherin's table. "I have an amazing announcement to make!" She said with an air of fake cheeriness. Rose stopped breathing for a second. 'No, no, no, no. Please don't let this be her telling people about my pregnancy.' Rose thought. "I don't know if you all know Rose Weasley." She said and Rose gulped as every head turned in her direction. Trixie smiled evilly at her and went on. "Well, you might think she's a good girl with perfect grades, but actually, I heard an interesting conversation the other day, an I would like to share it." She said and Rain gripped Rose's arm, trying to pull her away, but Rose couldn't move. "Rose Weasley is pregnant!" She screamed and the great hall was silent for a few seconds before laughing and whispers filled it. Rose sat there, stunned. "Rose, lets go!" Rain hissed beside her and she finally let Rain pull her up. Albus got up, confused at the whole ordeal and followed his cousin and girlfriend out of the great hall. Rose could hear footsteps behind them but she just ran ahead of them all. "What the FUCK was that about?!" Albus screamed as they ran. Rose was crying now as she bolted for the Gryffindor common room. "That bitch! Rose, how did she find out?!" Rain yelled but Rose ignored her. They reached their tower, Rain yelled the password making the fat lady scowl at them and they burst inside to an empty common room. "Oh my god, oh my god." Rose said clutching her head as she bent down, trying to catch her breath. "Rose it's okay, nobody will believe her!" Rain said and Albus stood there, with a 'What-the-fuck-is-going-on' face. Rose bawled into her hands and felt the salty tears trickle onto her fingers. Her cries echoed into the room but she kept crying, even when she heard the portrait hole open. Hushed, but loud voices entered the room and Rose lowered her hands to see the faces of her eight cousins and her little brother, following the group. "Rose, are you okay?" Dominique asked. "What was she talking about?" Louis asked, talking over the babble of voices. "Nobody believes her!" Molly || said. "She's just being a bitch." Lucy said. "Are you actually pregnant?" Hugo asked, and Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Of course she's not, dumbass!" She snapped. "Everybody just thought it was funny, they don't actually think she was serious." James said and Fred spoke up. "Except for the Slytherin's." He said and Roxanne slapped him. "It's not funny! Not even the Slytherin's believe her!" Roxanne shouted and Rose sat on the arm of the couch. "Well they should!" She cried and everybody was silent. Why the hell were Hugo and Louis even in here, since they were in Hufflepuff?The faces of her cousins stared back at her. "Rose, do you mean- your actually- your actually... pregnant?!" Roxanne stared at her bewildered. Rose nodded and they all gasped. "Who- who's the father?" Louis asked. Rose was about to speak when the portrait hole creaked open and they all turned to see Scorpius Malfoy, standing there with fear and anger on his face. Rose looked back at him and his expression turned to pity. "Why are you looking at HIM?" Albus asked and Rose lost her gaze and stared at the floor. James's mouth gaped open. "Do you mean- you and- him had-?!" He was staring Scorpius down and Albus's face looked ready to kill. "You got my cousin pregnant?!" He yelled but Scorpius stood his ground. "She's fourteen!" Albus yelled and when no response came from Scorpius, Albus yelled even louder and angrier. "I thought we were best friends!" He said and Scorpius yelled back. "It's not entirely my fault!" His voice was loud, almost angrier than Albus's. His eyes were losing their touch of sparkly blue, Rose noticed. And the thing that none of them expected came straight for Scorpius's face: Albus's fist. Lucy and Molly both shouted and Fred stepped in to break them up when Scorpius through a punch back, breaking Albus's nose. "Stop! Stop!" Lily shouted trying to help. "Lily, no." James said pulling her back. Albus latched on to Scorpius's throat and Scorpius kicked him in the groin. Great. Rose thought. My cousin is killing my babies father. "Protego!" Louis shouted and an invincible shield appeared between the two, knocking Scorpius against the portrait hole and Albus on the ground. "Now." Said Louis, turning back to Rose. "Are you serious?" He asked her and Rose nodded. "Does uncle Ron and aunty Hermione know?" He asked and Rose nodded again, unable to speak. "Oh my god Rose." Lucy and Molly said together. Rose didn't know what was more annoying. Them always matching, or them speaking the same thing. "Why didn't you tell us? We're your family." James said and Rose shrugged. "I just found out after the party last month, and I sort of wanted to keep it a secret." She said and ran her fingers through her hair, stressed out. "Rose." Hugo said and Rose looked away from his disappointed gaze. He had always looked up to her. She had let him down. Rose started crying again. Dominique rushed up to her and hugged her. "It's okay." She said soothingly. Rose lowered her head and cried into her dark hair. How Dominique had ended up with dark hair was beyond Rose since her mother was a Veela and her father was a red head. "I'll write to uncle Ron and aunty Hermione." Roxanne said rushing up to the dormitories. "Im never going back outside. Im going to be the dead pregnant ghost of Gryffindor tower." Rose said and Louis and Fred smiled a little. Scorpius walked up to Rose and she started, forgetting he was there. "Im sorry." He said sadly and walked off. Rose stood up. "Where-?" She said but Scorpius was already gone. Rose felt tears coming back up but she was stronger than this. She was a Gryffindor. She wasn't going to cry her eyes out with everybody watching. "I just sent an owl." Roxanne came back down the stairs, a tired look on her face. A bust of emotions came into Rose's body. Sadness, anger, fear and pity for the boy who had just walked out. Rose had just had put another burden into his life. "This isn't happening." Rose muttered and she dashed passed her cousins, despite the protests. She wrenched open the portrait hole and ran down the stairs. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know what to do. She ran passed the students filling back to their common rooms. She held back tears as she ran passed the great hall and up to an unknown corridor. She had never been to this part of the castle and as she ran, she yelled. She yelled her fury and the feelings she had bottled up. She ran up another flight of steps and realized she was in front of the room of requirement. She closed her eyes and thought about a place to hide. She peeked them open after a second and saw the bricks opening. When she saw that no one was watching, she dashed inside and looked back to see them close behind her. Rose looked at the room in front of her and saw a quaint little den with a fireplace, a couch and a bookcase. It looked like a rich person's quiet hangout. There was a mini fridge on the side of the room and a picture of a Snake, a Lion, an eagle and a badger on the wall above the fireplace. Rose ran over to the couch and laid down, burying her face in the pillows and screamed. She screamed until her throat felt dry. Rose turned over and stared at the picture on the wall. That bitch. Why had her parents have to come after the letter? Why had Trixie have to be at the staircase? Why was she talking to herself? Rose punched the pillow and groaned. Scorpius is going to leave her, he wouldn't want to be friends with her now. She was just a pregnant Gryffindor that was probably going to rot in this room. How lovely.

O.o.O.o

What hurt the most is that Scorpius was ignoring her. All Rose had was Rain and Albus. She wrapped herself in her warm blankets and sighed. It was the Quidditch match and she wasn't there. Her mother had made sure of that. She flopped her head on her pillow, fluffing it up and making feathers fly out of it. Hermione had come after the whole thing about Trixie telling everybody about Rose's pregnancy and Rose hiding out in the room of requirement. She had told Mcgonnagall that she couldn't play Quidditch and she wasn't allowed to even fly a broom. How could she do that? Quidditch was the best thing in the whole school besides hexing Slytherin's. Rose heard voices downstairs but she ignored them, they were probably just some annoying first years. Rose strained her ears as she heard them coming up the stairs. She shut her eyes and pretended she was asleep. "She's asleep, and I really don't want to wake her." She heard Albus say. "She's faking it, you can tell by her expression." Rose heard Rain say. Rose sighed. How does she do that? "Go away." She said, her voice muffled. "Uh, no." Rain said and sat beside her, Albus sitting on Rain's bed. "Im not leaving the tower." Rose said and Rain snorted. "Of course your not. Why would sunlight be a good thing?" She asked sarcastically and Albus laughed. "Shut it Potter." Rose said and Albus's laugh faded. "The school doesn't really talk about it." Albus said trying to make Rose feel better. "I don't care. It's not them carrying an offspring in their stomach." Rose said and Rain and Albus didn't laugh or frown. "My family hates me." Rose said and Rain patted her arm. "No, they're just are shocked." She said and Rain snorted. "Shocked? Oh I didn't figure that out for myself." She said and Rain got up. "You don't have to be like that. We're actually trying to help you and your pushing us away!" Rain yelled and Rose sat up, her red hair frizzing all over the place. "I don't mean to! It's just I'm a little stressed over the fact that I'm pregnant!" She said, getting angry. "Yea, well we are to!" Rain said and Albus grimaced. "We're all trying to help you, Scorpius said-" Rain was starting to rant but Rose cut her off. "Scorpius?!" She yelled standing up. "Scorpius has been ignoring me and he probably doesn't even want his own child! I haven't seen him since I told you all and he hasn't bothered to even say anything to me!" Rose screamed and Albus got up quickly. "Rose, calm down." He said putting himself between the two girls. Rose huffed then pushed past them. "Where are you going?!" Rain yelled. "Anywhere but here!" Rose screamed angrily and ran down the stairs to the portrait hole. She bumped into Dominique on the way, but ignored her questions. Rose stormed down the stairs of the halls and pushed past whispering students. She ran down the hall to the outside courtyards and bursted into the sunlight. The Quidditch match seemed to be over, and Rose kept walking past them. She knew where she was going, even though she wasn't allowed there. She walked past Hagrid's hut and into the forbidden forest. She kept walking in the dark trees and snapping twigs under her feet until she reached a big oak tree with mangles of roots. She plunked herself down between them and kicked one of the roots. "Ow!" Rose said when the pain hit her toe. Great, now she was taking it out on the trees. Rose looked around at the dark forest and noticed the only light was in the path she had just took. She wasn't that afraid of something just coming up behind her and eating her. Then she could just be the pregnant ghost of the forest instead of the one that haunts the tower, and she could go around scaring the shit out of students in care of magical creatures class. Rose chuckled to herself and leaned back against the tree. She frowned when she thought of Scorpius. He had said he would never leave her and then he ignored her. He was probably going to leave her and then run off to Canada with some bitch, leaving Rose with an infant. Why could she have been a bit more sober? Why couldn't she have gone with James and his gay friend? She was defiantly going to have a shitty time going through school with a baby in her arms. Realization finally hit Rose. How was she going to finish school? How was she going to care for the kid? She wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich. What I'd she had to give it up for adoption? Rose kicked the tree again, but a little softer. She couldn't give it up for adoption. That would be like telling it that it wasn't good enough. She was about to kick the tree again when she heard a voice. "Rose?" It asked and Rose turned her head to see Scorpius peering at her through the darkness. "What?" She snapped. Scorpius looked down at her as he approached. "I just wanted to make sure your okay. Rain said you ran off." He said and Rose picked up a fallen twig. "I did." She said fiddling with it. "Are you okay?" He asked and Rain looked up at him. "Do you THINK I'm okay? Do you honestly have to ask that question?" She asked him and snapped the twig. "I didn't mean for this to happen." He said quietly. "Yea, well, I'm pregnant and your a dad, so I hope your happy." She said and Scorpius clenched his fist. "This isn't all my fault." He said. "Never said it was." Rose said getting to her feet. "Well your making it sound that way." Scorpius said and Rose glared at him. "Im just saying that my family hates me now, and I can't change it." She said and started to walk away. "Yea, I-" Scorpius started to say but Rose cut him off. "But that's alright with you, isn't it? It's cool that I'm just a little slut in the world eyes." Rose's voice was cold. Scorpius was quiet as Rose stared at him, anger in her eyes. "You hate me, don't you?" He asked quietly. Rose's expression lowered. "I don't hate you." She said and sighed loudly. "It's just, how can I have a baby when I can barely take care of myself?" She said exasperatedly. Scorpius caressed her cheek and kissed her. "It's okay." He said and hugged her. Rose didn't pull away, but just closed her eyes and let the feeling of sadness, anger and fear drip away from her body.


	21. Attack

Rose sat in the common room, reading a Herbology book. She peeked over the top of it as she saw students coming in from class. She had been trying to ignore them all since they found out. The Gryffindor's weren't that bad, but the Slytherin's would taunt her on her way to class, on the way to dinner, breakfast, lunch and just walking around. "Hey, Rose." Someone said but Rose kept her book in front of her face. "Rose." The voice said again but she didn't look up. "I brought you something to eat, as you haven't been out much." The person said and Rose peeked over the top if her book again to see Trey Finnigan standing in front of her. "Thanks." Rose mumbled and went back to her book. "Where's Rain and Albus?" He asked and sat next to her on the plush couch. "Don't know." Rose said and she watched as Trey looked around them. Well, that wasn't true. Rose knew that Rain and Albus were in the hospital wing because Albus hexed some Slytherin and the curse rebounded making his face yellow. Rain had ran after him when she saw the whole thing and Rose went back to the common room. "Have you seen Scorpius?" Trey asked and Rose put down her book, fully looking at him. His brown, wavy hair sat nicely over his eyes and his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. "I thought he was in potions with you guys?" She asked and Trey shook his head. "Fuck." Rose muttered and hopped off the couch. "Where are you going?" Trey asked getting up. Rose ignored him and went for the portrait hole. She rushed down the stairs and looked around for him. He had been acting strange lately and she wanted to make sure he didn't do anything drastic. She bustled past the students who were clearly trying to get to their next class. Rose saw Rain in front of the hospital wing talking to Albus. "Hey!" Rose called and the two turned around. "Rose? What are you doing?" Rain asked indicating to the fact that Rose was out of the tower. "Have you seen Scorpius?" She asked and Rain nodded. "He went flying past us muttering something about Travis Crabbe." She said and Rose's eyes grew wide. "What?!" She asked, bewildered. "What? Is that bad?" Albus asked. Just as Rose was about to shout, a loud voice came over the school. "Students, please go back to your common rooms immediately." Mcgonnagall said and Rose swore loudly. There was a huge bang and Rose screamed as the wall farthest from them blew open. "What the-?!" Albus yelled and Rain grabbed his and Rose's hand. "Oh my god!" She yelled looking at something on the distance. Rose strained her eyes and saw that figures with black robes and masks were appearing out of the wall. Screams and shouts echoed the castle and Rain pulled her friends hand. "We have to go! Rose, come on!" She shouted but Rose pulled away from her grasp. "I need to find Scorpius!" She screamed and Ran off in the other direction. "ROSE!" Albus screamed and Rose looked over her shoulder to see Rain holding him back. Rose dodged the frightful students and looked around for a head of blonde hair. She ran past the classrooms and ended up in an empty corridor. Rose panted and looked around. There was two bathrooms and then another staircase. She was about to turn back when she heard a scream. Scorpius's scream. She looked around for the source and saw a light in the bathroom. "Fuck." Rose mumbled and took out her wand. She peeked in the doorway of the men's washroom and saw flashes of light being thrown back and forth. Rose took a deep breath and edged in. She peeked around the corner to see Scorpius duelling Travis Crabbe, the boy from Madam Malkin's. Scorpius seemed to be losing. A thought came to Rose as she watched them duel and she cursed her bravery. "Here goes." She mumbled and turned the corner into the washroom. "Stupefy!" She screamed and Travis buckled over, landing on the hard concrete ground. Scorpius looked around for his saviour and smiled when he saw Rose. "What the fuck?!" Rose yelled at him. "What?" Scorpius asked, still smiling. "You know there are death eaters invading the school and our friends could be dying while your having an awesome time in here with Crabbe!" She yelled and Scorpius's face turned pale. "They got in?" He asked weakly. Rose's face turned to accusation. "What do you mean, 'they got in?'" She asked and Scorpius walked over to Crabbe, nudging his chest with his foot. "You knew about this?" She yelled. "Of course I didn't know! I just remember Travis saying that I'm going to die, because of seeing you and I thought he was just going to duel me when he said death eaters are coming, I didn't think he was serious!" Scorpius cried. "Well, he was! So now, Rain and Albus are out there along with the other Gryffondor's!" She said and Scorpius ran out of the bathroom. Rose followed, knowing they were going to find their friends. Scorpius turned a sharp corner and Rose struggled to keep up. They ran the same path as Rose did and ended up back at the blown up wall. Rose opened her mouth ready to yell for Rain or Albus in the crowd of running and screaming students. But she didn't have to, because Rain and Albus were duelling Fenir Greyback and Dolohov. How the death eaters managed to not get caught after the war was beyond Rose. Scorpius ran up to them and shot a stunning spell at Greyback, which rebounded and Scorpius jumped out of the way of the spell, making it singe his hair. "Glad you could make it!" Albus shouted to Rose and Scorpius. "It wasn't exactly a picnic finding Travis and Scorpius trying to kill each other in the bathrooms!" Rose shouted back as she threw curses at the two death eaters. "Is he dead?" Rain asked as she tried to put the leg locker curse on Greyback. "You know, this really isn't the time for a chat." Rose yelled as she jumped out if the way of a killing curse. "Filthy halfblood!" Dolohov screamed. His hair was a tinge of grey and Rose saw that he hadn't shaved in a while. Rose threw another curse at him but missed. Scorpius got between Rose and Albus and tried a variety of spells. He got Dolohov's eye, which seemed to leak green liquid. "Ha!" Scorpius shouted as he threw another curse at him, but Scorpius missed and Greyback shouted an incantation Rose couldn't hear. But she didn't need to, because Scorpius was thrown in the air and screamed a blood curdling scream. Rose looked up in horror and knew it was the cruciartis curse. "NO!" Rose screamed and tried to give every spell imaginable, but Dolohov reflected them. Rose was about to try to kill him when yells and flashing spells came beside the group. Rose turned and saw Mcgonnagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Neville and her parents flourishing their wands madly. Dolohov smiled evilly and rounded on the other group. Greyback still held the curse and Rose screamed as she saw Scorpius still suffering. Neville dodged a cusrse Dolohov threw and ran around him. He aimed his wand at Greyback and yelled a spell. "Furnunculus!" And Greyback dropped his wand as boils appeared on him. Rain shouted stupefy, looking pleased with herself as Greyback landed on top of the rubble. "Thats my girl." Neville said smiling and Rain grinned, despite their past fights. Rose looked around, checking id it was safe to surrender and kneeled down at the body in front of her. Scorpius looked to be asleep; His blonde hair was ruffled and sweat poured down his face. "Scorpius..." Rose whimpered as she watched him twitch. He better not be dead, Rose thought. She looked over at what apparently was a finished duel between the fallen death eater, the teachers and her parents. It felt like Rose wasn't in reality. Nothing was more important to her than Scorpius being okay. "Rose, we have to get him to St. Mungos." She heard a voice say behind her and saw Neville kneeling down, checking Scorpius's pulse. Rose didn't move. "Rose, lets go." Her mother said bending down beside her. Rose let go of Scorpius slowly and stood up, looking at him over. "I wish it was me." She whispered, hating the fact that Scorpius has had to many tortures in his life. Hermione sighed and grabbed her daughters arm. "Lets go." She said and she led Rose to the Headmistress's office.

O.o.O.o

"He's going to be alright." Mcgonnagall said getting out of the Floo network from St. Mungos. Rose sighed of relief and looked over at Rain who had a bleeding lip. "You okay?" She asked and Rain nodded. "I think students should go home for a couple of days until we get this all sorted out." Mcgonnagall said and Harry nodded solemnly. Harry and Ginny had showed up after Flitwick flooed them. Most of the parents were on their kids common rooms, where professor Chang was sorting everything out. "Well, I would just like to thank you four for holding Greyback and Dolohov off." Mcgonnagall said and tried to smile at Rose, Rain and Albus but it turned out to be more of a grimace. "We should go home, Rose." Ron said to his daughter. Rose nodded at her dad sadly. "Thank you, Professor." Hermione said to Mcgonnagall, ready to leave. Rose found it funny that even though they were adults, they still called her professor. "Are you coming Rain, or are you staying with Neville?" Hermione asked Rain, who's blonde hair was singed and her lip still bleeding. "I'm gonna stay with dad, but thanks Hermione." Rain said giving her a small smile. Hermione went over and hugged her then Neville. "I'll see you guys soon." She said and Rain looked at Rose. "I'll see you when we come back." Rose said and hugged her to. Rain grinned at her then mouthed 'call me.' to Albus. He grinned while standing beside his dad, who seemed to have not noticed, and nodded. Neville waved to them all and got in the fireplace, saying his address and in a poof, he and Rain were gone. "Are you coming over?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny. "Yup." Ginny said and she looked to Rose and Albus. "Could you fetch James and Lily? I think they're in the great hall." She said and Rose nodded and grabbed her cousins hand, pulling him with her. They ran down the stairs and down the corridor. "Well, that was eventful." Albus said sarcastically. Rose laughed sadly as they walked. "I can't believe they got in, people could have died!" Rose exclaimed and Albus agreed quietly. "At least the Auors got them." He said. "Yea, but it's the whole point. Any of us could have got killed." Rose said and Albus sighed. They walked for a few more minutes before Rose pushed open the doors of the great hall revealing empty tables except for the Gryffindor table, which held James and Lily. "Rose! Albus!" Lily shrieked running over to them and hugging Rose then Albus. "Your alive!" She said and kissed Albus on the cheek. "Hello to you to." Albus said and Rose smirked. "Where's Rain?" James asked getting up. "And where's Scorpius?" Lily asked, her face worried. "Rain went with Neville and Scorpius is in the hospital." Rose said and Lily gasped. "Is he alright?" She asked and Albus nodded. "Cruciartis Curse." He said and James groaned. "Aunty Ginny sent us here to get you." Rose said and they nodded. "Lets go then." James said and they marched out of the deserted hall. "Rose!" Someone yelled behind them. They turned to see Hugo rushing toward them. "Oh thank god." He breathed, kneeling over and panting. He looked up at them once he regained breath. "Everybody's talking about a duel you, Albus, Rain and Scorpius were in." He said and he smiled. "Thank god your alive." He said and Rose smiled at him. "Mum says were going home." She said and they turned around, walking back to the office. Hugo ran after them, still panting. "What about Scorpius?" He asked, catching up. "St. Mungos." James grunted. "What?! Why?" Hugo asked worriedly. "Cruciartis curse." Lily said and Rose looked over here shoulder to see Hugo's mouth close, hating the answer. Rose felt bad for the kid, he had been tortured and attacked while the death eater just laughed. Rose and the others trampled up the steps to the tense office. "Oh, good. Hugo, you're here." Hermione said and hugged her son. "Thanks for getting them." Ginny said to Rose and Albus. Rose smiled a little at Ginny and stepped up to the fireplace. "Can I go?" She asked and Hermione nodded. Rose took in a breath and grabbed the green powder. She said very clearly, "Hermione and Ronald Weasley's house, England!" And was sucked into a puff of smoke. She twirled around and Rose saw the other fireplaces zoom by as she went. She landed in her own fireplace after a few seconds and stepped out, wiping the soot off her pants. She looked around her living room and tried to digest it all. It was sort of hard to think about Scorpius getting tortured in her own eyes. Rose walked over to the stairs and peered up. It was all dark, so it seemed Ron and Hermione had shut off all the lights. She walked slowly up them and it felt like here legs were lead. She opened her room and smiled a little when she saw it was clean. Her mother hated mess, so she would clean Rose's room whenever she could. Rose heard the others appearing out of the fireplace as she stepped into her room. Rose walked over to her bed and flopped down. She shook her head and let out a breath. "Wow." Rose said, exasperated. Her boyfriend was in the hospital, she was going to have a baby, her best friend's mother was actually Luna and James is gay...This has been an excepting half term. How could she have not seen the alikeness between Rain and Luna? Same blonde hair, same eyes, and almost the same mystical voice. Scorpius, on the hand was in the hospital with scars all over him. Rose sighed and felt her ears strain as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Rose?" Her mother asked and peered through the door. She came in and walked over to Rose's bed. "Hey." She said with a smile sitting down on it. Rose noticed her usual bushy hair lay on her shoulders without style and their were bags under her eyes. "Hi...?" Rose said, a bit weirded out. Her mother never came in her room to just talk. "Can we talk?" Hermione asked. Yup, just as Rose thought. "Sure...?" Rose said sitting up. Hermione forced a smile. "You know that a lot has been going on, and Draco Malfoy has been looking for Scorpius, and me and your father have some business to do." She said trying to keep smiling. "What kind of business?" Rose asked, trying to sound innocent, like she didn't know what was going on. "I got accepted as an Auor. Me and your father are going to look for some death eaters." She said and Rose gasped. "I thought you loved St. Mungos!" She said and Hermione chuckled. "I do, but Kingsley offered me the job, and I took it." She took Rose's hand and patted it. "Draco Malfoy is on the run when we told him about what he did to Scorpius, and me and your father need to go find him." She said and Rose stared at her mother. "So, I'm going to babysit Hugo when your gone?" She asked her coldly. Hermione shook her head. "Your aunt Ginny and uncle Harry are staying with you guys." She said and Rose glared at her. "Am I going back to Hogwarts?" She asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course. I just don't want you getting into to much because of..." Her voice trailed off and Rose looked away. "Your only a child." She said and Rose huffed. "I didn't mean to!" She said, exasperated. "It's not the fact that we can't afford it, it's the fact that you have it." Hermione said angrily. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now." Rose said crossing her arms and looking out the window. Hermione shook her head and the two of them say there for a few minutes. "Me and your father are leaving in a few minutes." She said and Rose snapped her head back at her. "How long will you be gone?" She asked and Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but take care of your brother and make sure he doesn't blow up the house." She said with a feeble laugh. Roses didn't crack a smile but just looked out the window again, arms crossed. When Hermione knew she wasn't going to respond, she got up sadly and headed for the door. Rose looked at her leaving and before she reached the door, she said, "Hey mum?" She asked and Hermione turned around. "I love you." She said and Hermione smiled. "I love you to, Rosie." She said and left the room. Rose waited until she was gone before she got up. She crossed over to her desk and picked up the picture of her and Scorpius from second year. There in the frame, was Scorpius smiling and waving at the camera, while Albus flicked him in the head and Rain's hair flew in front her face as she laughed at one of Rose's jokes. Rose frowned at the picture and chucked it at the wall. The glass smashed into tiny pieces, scattering all over the floor. Rose could just see Scorpius and her smiling before her eyes clouded up with tears.


	22. I'm not perfect

Albus slowly ate his cereal and watched the tension at the breakfast table. Rose picked at her soggy Cheerios and looked up at her Godfather. "Uncle Harry?" She asked and Harry looked up from his paper. "Do you know if Scorpius is up?" She asked biting her lip. Harry gave her a sad smile. "No, Rosie." He said and went back to the black and white paper, his face worried for his goddaughter behind it. Ginny sat down at the other end of the table, a bowl of Cheerios in front of her. "Do you want to go shopping, Rose?" She asked, trying to get her in a happy mood but Rose just shrugged. Ginny was trying to have patience with her, but it was difficult since she had been really depressed for the past month. "The curse on Scorpius was mixed with another curse making him knocked out severely." Harry told Rose who opened her mouth again, ready to ask about Scorpius. Harry went back to reading his paper, looking over the top of it to see Rose's disappointed face. "Can I go shopping with you, mum?" Lily asked excitedly, trying to make the table less unhappy. "If Rose comes." Ginny said simply and Rose glanced at Lily's pleading face, and let out a pissed off "Fine." and stabbed her Cheerios a little to hard. "You should eat, Rose." James said with mouthful of hash browns, while Hugo laughed at him. Rose, on the other hand, felt a bit disgusted. "Im good, thanks." She said and put her fork in her bowl, and leaned back in her chair. "We'll go as soon as your dressed." Ginny said and Rose scraped her chair against the floor, getting up. Any excuse to leave the table was good. Albus looked up at her leaving and noticed that she had bags under her eyes, and her hair was lank. This was unnatural for Rose, as she loved her hair perfect. Rose ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She swore loudly and proceeded to her dresser. Everything was just so depressing, she didn't know how to handle it. It felt like her parents had deserted her, Rain was back with her dad, she had a child in her stomach and Scorpius was in the hospital. Rose absentmindedly picked out a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt with the Hogwarts logo on it as she thought these things. She wondered how Scorpius ever took the pain inside him. No, she knew how he had dealt with it and she immediately put a stop to it. Rose had saw the marks on his arms after they went swimming in the great lake and she had yelled at him until her throat felt dry. Rose undressed and put her shirt on. She had actually cut herself only once but found it hurt like a bitch. Rose almost tripped as she put the shorts on. "Ready, Rose?" Her aunt called from downstairs. Rose ignored her and put on some shoes. As she passed the mirror, Rose glanced at herself in it and suddenly felt a purge of anger. Her head snapped to the knife from last nights dinner lying on her desk and she grabbed it, totally out of her own control and cut a fresh mark into her flesh. The blood ran down her arm and Rose's mind came back to reality, screaming at her from inside. "You dummy." She said to herself under her breath. Rose knew her aunt was getting impatient and she quickly dabbed the wound ointment on the cut and it stopped. Why had she done this? She really didn't want to bring a child into this world with her being like this. Rose shook her head, cleaning her thoughts and shouted to her aunt. "Coming!" She yelled and threw a jacket on. Rose threw open her door and ran downstairs to see her aunt, Lily and Albus, who had a loose jumper on him. "You good?" Ginny asked and Rose nodded. Harry looked over his paper and smiled at them. "Have fun, me and James are just going to chill." He said and Albus rolled his eyes. "Dad, old people don't say 'chill'." He said and Harry chuckled. "I'm only old when I look like your grandfather." He said and Ginny glared at him. "Love you guys!" Harry said quickly and Ginny rolled her eyes as they all linked hands and disapperated to London, joining the busy shoppers.

O.o.O.o

Rose entered the crowded mall with her cousins and aunt. "Can I go look at jewelry?" Lily asked pointing to a jewelry store with diamonds on display. "Sure, I'll go with you. I need to get something for your Aunty Angelina." Ginny said and turned to Albus and Rose. "You'll be okay?" She asked and Albus nodded. "Rose, make sure he doesn't blow anything up." She said trying to make Rose laugh. Rose nodded silently and Ginny frowned. "Meet us in front of the mall when your done." She said and walked away, her red hair flying past her in the small breeze. "Where should we go first?" Albus asked and Rose pointed to a store with a pink sign hanging over it. Albus groaned and Rose smirked. "It's actually really cool in there, lets go." She said and pulled him in that direction. The store was crowded and smelt like lavender. They entered and Rose made for the necklaces and bracelets hanging from the racks. She looked at the dangly earrings and was about to show Albus, who seemed to be looking at a blonde teenage girl shopping with what looked to be her friends. "Hey, bro, you've already got a girlfriend which just happens to be my best friend, so no looking." Rose said and Albus blushed. Rose giggled and looked at a yellow frilly shirt with sequins. She held it up for Albus to see. "Yay or Nay?" She asked and Albus looked it over. "It looks like a Huffelpuff's shirt got barfed on." He said with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes and picked up a purple shirt with graffiti patterns on it. Albus snorted. "Ew." He said and Rose put her hands on her hips. "And you know what about clothes shopping?" She asked and Albus rolled his eyes. "I have a girlfriend, a little sister, and six girl cousins who insist on getting me the latest men fashions as presents for Christmas." He said and Rose laughed. "Okay, whatever." She said and kept browsing. Her jacket was getting uncomfortable in this heat and she itched her neck, making it more irritated. Rose unzipped the green jumper and took it off, hanging it on her arm. She let out an, "Ooh!" And picked out a green shirt that hung loosely over you. "This." She said and took a necklace off a rack that had sparkly jewels all in a row hanging off the chain. Rose spotted a pair of jeans and smiled. They were faded purposely and had diamonds lining the pockets. "Cute." She said and held it up for Albus to see. Albus looked it over and nodded. "Whatever gets me out of this shop." He said and Rose walked over to the checkout desk. The clerk was talking on a phone and she scanned Rose's items while the phone sat on her shoulder. The middle aged blonde woman whispered the price to Rose and waited for her to gather her money, leaning on the front of the desk. Rose took out a bank card and the woman passed her a card scanner. Rose stuck it in and pushed in her password. "When did you get a bank card?" Albus asked interestedly, staring at the probably foreign muggle machine to him. "Mum and Dad gave it to me." Rose said as she took out her card. The woman smiled and nodded, indicating for Rose to take her items from the desk. "Where to now?" Albus asked as they exited the shop, Rose's items on her arm. She shrugged. "Here, I'll carry those." Albus said as they got back into the crowd, but before Rose could stop him, he took Rose's jacket and items off her scarred arm that he was never supposed to see. Albus looked down on it and gasped. Rose quickly took her things back, blushing madly. "Rose!" Albus exclaimed and Rose hurriedly walked away. Her cousin caught up with her though, grabbing her arm to slow her down. Rose stopped at a bench when she knew Albus wasn't going to let her go. "Where did you get those?" He asked quietly and Rose put her head down. Albus lowered her on to the comfy leather bench and sat down. "Does anybody know?" He whispered, looking around them to make sure no one was listening but no one paid much attention to them as they passed, their shopping bags dangling from their arms. "No." Rose said not looking at him. Albus stared at her arm for a few seconds before asking, Why?" And looking up into her depressed face. Rose knew he never thought of her to do this. She shrugged. "You can't do it anymore." He said and Rose stayed still. Albus waited for her to answer him, sitting still and worried for his depressed cousin. "Albus, you don't know what it's like." She said and Albus watched her put her head back up. No tears were on her face, and Albus knew she thought she was weak if she did that. "I know what it's like to be-" Albus started to say but Rose cut him off. "No, you don't. You have had a life people dream about." She said and Albus opened his mouth to retort, but Rose smiled sadly. "Your father is Harry potter, your mother is the greatest Quidditch player on the London team. You have had everything you've ever wanted and I live in a shitty apartment with a child at fourteen." Rose said and Albus looked surprised. "You may have been sad, but it's not like you have had the urge to cut yourself. You haven't had your brother tortured in front of your eyes and everybody calling you a slut at school." Rose said and her smile disappeared. "Just because I'm my dad's son, doesn't make me special." Albus said, getting a little angry at her stereotypes. "Yes, but your Albus Severus Potter, an amazing person with an awesome rep. I'm Rose Jane Weasley, the Mudblood's daughter. You have potential, Albus. I have two lives I need to make better." She said and Albus just sat there, his mouth open. Rose had never been so blunt about it before and Albus frowned as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Im not perfect." Albus muttered. Rose nodded. "Nobody is. But people expect me to be, since I am one of the golden trio's daughter." Rose said and Albus put his arm around her. "You're going to make it through this Rose, you really are." He said and Rose was a bit surprised but she hesitantly put her head on Albus's shoulder, tired of trying to act happy.

O.o.O.o

Rose lay asleep on her bed, her breath normal and her sleep undisturbed. Albus lay awake in the guest room, thinking over Rose's words. "You don't know what it's like." The words rang in his head and he frowned. He couldn't let her be this unstable. She was a mother. And he knew she needed help. Albus just wished Scorpius would wake up. His eyes flickered over to see James roll over in his sleep. Albus had tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. Well, he was lacking sleep for a few nights now. After deciding insomnia wasn't going to get him anywhere, he got more snug in the blankets and rested his head on the pillow. Thoughts swam in his mind but he was to tired to keep them still. Albus drifted into an uneasy sleep and Rose twitched her head as she heard her phone vibrate.

Rose sat up, her hair frizzing over her head. She looked around for the sudden noise and saw her phone buzzing and moving around the surface of her nightstand. 'Who could be texting me now?' Rose asked herself as she picked up the white iPhone with her sleek Hogwarts case on it. Her eyes took a couple seconds to adjust to the brightness as she clicked the power button on but they widened as she saw the text on the screen. The green iMessage glowed in the middle of the screen and the name Rose least expected to be texting her was right in front of her. Rose blinked and looked at her phone again. The text read:

'Scorpius Malfoy:

Hey Rose, I just woke up and I'm actually well enough to come home. The healers said I could come on my own back home. Well, your home. Text me back if your awake.'

It took a second to digest before Rose squealed with delight and unlocked her phone and texted back. She wrote that she'd meet him at the fireplace. Rose pushed send and jumped out of her bed and didn't even bother to put a robe over her boxer shorts and white tank top. Scorpius was coming home! Rose was so excited, she didn't even care that she was cold. The blur of the staircase flew past her as she ran downstairs and skidded to a halt in front of the fireplace. Rose didn't even let out a breath when Scorpius appeared in a cloud of green smoke in her fireplace, wearing a Gryffindor shirt and jeans. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and grinned at his stunned but smiling girlfriend. Rose watched him walk out and stand before her before she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Scorpius ran his fingers through her messy red hair and hugged her waist. He was so excited to see her, but it seemed she missed him most of all. Rose didn't let him go, but kept making out with him in the middle of her living room. Scorpius smiled as he felt her grip tighten on him. They both heard loud footsteps from upstairs, but still didn't let go of each others embrace. Rose?!" A panicked voice yelled from the stairs. A second later, Ginny, Harry and the whole Potter clan plus Hugo came barreling down the stairs. Rose didn't open her eyes but she knew they were just standing there, shocked at the scene and the fact that Scorpius was in her living room. James sniggered and Ginny just gaped at them. Rose finally let go, panting. "Scorpius, man!" Albus yelled when he saw Rose let go of his best friends lips and man hugged him. "You're out!" He said letting go of him and looking him over. Rose smiled at them. "They let you out, Scorpius?" Harry asked smiling at his son's best mate. Scorpius nodded happily and smiled at them all but his face fell a little when he saw the two missing people. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" He asked. Ginny glanced at Harry, as if asking who was going to explain first. "Hermione got a job as an Auor and her and Ron are out looking for a death eater." She said and Rose understood she felt it better not to tell him that it was his dad they were looking for. Scorpius nodded, happy that Hermione got the job. "And Rain?" He asked looking to Rose. "She went back with Neville." She said and Scorpius smiled brightly. "That's awesome!" He said and Ginny smiled at them. "We'll get a bed set up for you." She said and Rose cut in before she could leave. "There's a bed set up in my room." She said and Ginny looked uneasy. "Im not going to do anything. I'm pregnant, aunty Ginny." Rose said and she noticed her voice seemed a little cold. Ginny gave her goddaughter a stare that resembled her mothers. "Fine." She said and turned to her kids and Hugo. "Bed, now." She ordered them and there were many groans and whines but Albus grinned at Scorpius as he left. Rose waited until they were all gone, then she hugged Scorpius again. "I missed you so much." He said to her while burrowing his face in her hair. "I know." Rose said and took in the smell of medical supplies on him. That was one of the reasons Rose hated hospitals. Scorpius smiled and grabbed her hand. "We should go to bed, and you can fill me in on what you've been up to." He said and Rose followed him upstairs. They walked up the dark steps and Scorpius closed the door behind him when they got in and looked around Rose's room. It was finally clean, that's a feat for Rose. He chuckled and looked at Rose"So." Scorpius asked his girlfriend, joining her on sitting on her bed. Rose smiled and waited for him to go on. "What have you been up to?" He asked and Rose shrugged. "I went shopping today." She said and Scorpius nodded. A sudden thought came to mind, and he felt a bit awkward. "Is- is the baby healthy?" He asked and Rose nodded. "Yea, I went to the doctors." She said with a small smile. "Aunt Ginny insisted." She added. "That's good." He said and Rose ran her fingers through her hair, a habit she seemed be doing a lot. "What has Albus been do-" Scorpius started to say but his voice faded as he saw Rose's arm. He quickly grabbed it and turned it over, as she furrowed her brows, confused but struggled with his grip on her arm. "What the hell?!" He said and Rose tried to pull her arm away. "Scorpius, stop..." She pleaded and Scorpius saw she wasn't looking at him, but at the bed. "Why? Why, Rose?" He asked her, his voice cracking. "Because." Rose said and he let her go. Rose didn't look at him bur at the many scars on his arm, faded white. "Don't Rose, please." Scorpius pleaded with her. Rose felt tears coming up but she wasn't going to cry, not in front of him. She felt one go down her cheek and she wiped it away, not wanting Scorpius to see her cry. "I need to go to sleep." She said and crawled under the covers, not saying goodnight to the worried boy with her. Scorpius looked at her for an answer of some kind, but none came. He sighed and got up off the bed and made for the one across the room. "Scorpius?" Rose whispered, her eyes still closed and her body facing the window. "Yea?" Scorpius asked turning around. "Can you stay with me?" Rose asked. "Until I fall asleep?" She kept her eyes closed, waiting for an answer. "Yea." Scorpius said quietly and laid down beside her. She turned over and nudged her head on his shoulder. Scorpius was a bit surprised but he comforted her. He played with her hair and she fell asleep in his arms and Scorpius slowly removed himself when he thought she was in her own hazy sleep. He tiptoed from her bed and laid on his spare one. "'Night Rose." He said crawling under the covers and falling into his own slumber.


	23. Tantrums

Scorpius sat up and for a second forgot where he was. Then it all came back to him, as he looked at the room around him. He ruffled his blonde hair and looked at the girl across the room. Rose's covers were strewn across the bed, bunched up. Her hair lay messy across her pillows and she looked like she had a restless sleep. Scorpius pulled the covers of him and yawned. It felt like a rough couple of months, due to they fact that his girlfriend was going to have a child and he had almost ended up in the hospital. Scorpius thought about the unborn kid as he got up and went to Rose's bed. How could he care for it when he couldn't even protect Rose? He imagined a baby girl with his blue eyes and Rose's flaming red hair. That thought didn't make him feel better. He wasn't supposed to get her pregnant, he wasn't even supposed to see her. How the hell was he supposed to comfort a pregnant woman? He totally should have thought over going out by the Great Lake that night with Rose. He sat down on Rose's bed when his thoughts had flooded through and she stirred. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and she twitched. Scorpius chuckled and she flicked open her eyes, looking around with panic. She calmed down when she saw Scorpius sitting beside her. "Hey." She said, sitting up and looking him over. "Hey." He said back. Rose groaned and pulled herself up. "Im fucking starving." She said and raced out of the room. Scorpius widened his eyes in surprise. Rose usually didn't swear that easily. He walked her same steps, going to the kitchen. He saw that Rose was already making food demands to her surprised aunt as Scorpius entered the kitchen. Albus smiled at him as he entered the kitchen, putting a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. He patted the seat next to him and Scorpius saw Harry look over his daily prophet vaguely and didn't look that happy. "Hey." Scorpius said to them sitting beside Albus, who was shovelling food into his mouth. Harry didn't seem to notice him, but Lily smiled kindly at him. Scorpius smiled back at her and saw Rose pulling her plate from the counter which was piled with food. She sat down next to Lily, who stared at her plate full of delicious food. Orange juice sat in a cup on the side and bacon, eggs, toast, strawberries and kiwi was sitting on the plate and Rose happily piled the different varieties into her mouth. "Is that like the side affect of being pregnant?" Lily asked curiously and got a snigger from her cousin. "Shut up Lily." Ginny said still flipping bacon but was smiling a bit. Rose finished the food quickly and waited for Scorpius to finish his eggs. "What do you want to do?" She asked Albus and Scorpius. They both shrugged. "Oh." Harry said putting his paper down and looking at his kids, Rose and Scorpius as James entered the kitchen. "You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." He said simply and Lily cheered. "I can finally see Jared!" She said and it took a few seconds to hear what she just said to them. Lily blushed madly when she heard herself and face palmed. Rose looked over at her little cousin. "Spill." She said and Lily scratched her head awkwardly. "Well..." She began. "I met him when we were helping put up some house banners in the great hall and he's really nice." Lily said and Albus glared at her, probably unhappy that his sister was dating at twelve. "His name is Jared Finnigan." She said and the glares suddenly lowered at her. "Ohhhh, Seamus's son?" James asked curiously and Lily nodded. "He's actually really nice." Lily said and Rose smirked, unnoticed by Lily. She leaned back in her chair as she watched Scorpius finish his last bite. "Want to go hang out?" Rose asked him and Albus. They both agreed and got out of their chairs, Scorpius still chewing. They ran up the stairs, thankful for a place where they could actually hang out. Scorpius closed the door behind him, as he was the last one. "So, what's up?" Scorpius asked Albus. "Nothin much, how was the time in the hospital?" Albus asked, smirking. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I was asleep dumbass." He said and Rose laughed. She sat on the bed and Scorpius sat on the wooden chair by her desk, while Albus flopped himself down on Scorpius's bed and sighed. "What?" Rose asked, looking over at him. "Just everything." He said shaking his head. Rose silently agreed and Scorpius put his elbow on her desk, resting his head in his hand. It felt so boring, being stuck in one place. Scorpius remembered the times when him and Albus would set off fireworks just to annoy filch. They would hide in a empty classroom and laugh hysterically when he trotted down the corridor with his cat, mrs. Norris, trying to catch the people that would let off products of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Scorpius laughed silently to himself as he thought of those awesome times with his best friend. His gaze flickered over to the side of the desk, and with a horrifying lurch of his heart, he saw the glint of a knife, crusty blood covering it. Before Scorpius could stop himself, he snatched the knife and stood up and turned to Rose. "What the fuck?" He asked angrily and Rose stopped her conversation with Albus and her face turned to nervousness as she saw the knife in his hands. "Um..." She said, lost for words. This didn't look to good. "You can't do this to yourself!" He yelled, knowing what the knife was for. Albus swallowed nervously. "Do you want to be like me?!" He asked and pulled up his sleeves, revealing old scars and to Rose's horror, new ones. Albus's eyes widened in surprise. Silence filled the room and Albus kept his gaze on his friends arm. "pMate, you never told me." He whispered, still shocked. Rose saw tears roll down her boyfriends cheeks. "I can't deal with the pain." Scorpius said and Rose stared at him, scared. He never had an outburst like this "Its not your fault." She whispered finally and Scorpius put his sleeve down. "Yes, it is." He said and Albus snorted humourlessly. "Your father is a coward, Scorp. It's not your fault." He was twiddling with his thumbs, but looking up at his best friend with concerned eyed. Rose just kept sitting there, listening to him. "I tried to stop, Rose, I really did." Scorpius pleaded. Rose nodded. "It's okay." She whispered and a slight creek in the doorway made all they're heads snap toward the noise. Ginny stood in the doorway, stammering. "I- I brought cookies." She said and Rose face palmed. Of all the bedrooms in the world, her aunt just had to walk into this one.

O.o.O.o

"Please aunt Ginny!" Rose whined as her aunt had started to write a letter to her parents, her quill scribbling against the parchment on the kitchen table. "Rose, stop it. Your parents need to know." She said and Rose felt her heart beat faster. Her mother would be so pissed, and her father would probably go into a lecture about being a good role model to her brother. "Please!" She said again and turned to her uncle. "Uncle Harry, tell her not to write it!" She whined, gesturing to the piece of parchment. "Rose, your aunt is right." Harry said to her with a sad look on his face. Rose looked over at her cousins sitting on the couch, who were clearly trying to not get involved. Rose let out a frustrated breath and grabbed her trunk, hauling it to the fireplace. "I'm leaving now." She said and her aunt nodded. "Owl me when you get there." She said not looking up from her letter. "If Hogwarts sends us a letter saying you've caused trouble again..." Ginny warned Rose, her voice trailing off. Rose huffed and grabbed the bowl of powder. "YOU'RE NOT MY MUM!" She screamed and said the Hogwarts address as she stepped in the fireplace, disappearing in the green smoke. She whiz zed by other fireplaces and a second later, she landed in an office that Rose didn't recognize. "Don't try to get to much ash on the carpet, Miss Weasley." Rose heard a voice say and saw Mcgonnagall sitting at her desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment and not looking up at the arrival of another student. "Yes, professor." Rose said and pulled her trunk out the door. She vaguely heard more thumps and whooshes of ash as she walked down what seemed to be the corridor by the Gryffindor common room. Rose sighed and put down her trunk, it being to heavy to carry. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She said clearly, pointing her wand at the luggage. It rose into the air and Rose held her wand to it, pointing it on the right direction. She looked at the fat lady, who was standing there, looking bored. "Password?" She asked lazily. Rose bit her lip. She didn't know the new one and it seemed that she would have to wait for someone to come and let her in. "I don't know, can't you just let me in?" She was annoyed by the fact the fat lady didn't recognize her. "Not without the password." She said and Rose tapped her foot, getting ticked off. "Well, I don't have the password, but I am a Gryffindor, so can't you just let me in?" She asked again with a slight sneer in her voice. "Ok." The fat lady said and Rose let down her trunk. "But you have to answer a question for me first." She said smugly, one of her chins wobbling. Rose groaned and stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for her to go on. "Yes?" Rose snapped coldly. The fat lady grinned. "Where did Godric's Gryffindor get the sword of Gryffindor?" She asked, smiling at Rose with a face cheery grin. Rose raised her eyebrows. Uncle Harry had never told her that part, and she had fallen asleep in the History of magic class when professor Chang was talking about it. "Um..." Rose said biting her lip. "Godric Hollow?" She asked nervously. "Nope." She said smugly and Rose yelled in frustration. "Just let me in!" She said angrily. "You're not going to get in that way." A voice behind he chuckled. Rose turned to see Rain, walking up the steps with a brown trunk in her hand. "The passwords 'Dumbledoor.' She said reaching the top of the staircase. The fat lady huffed. "I was having fun." She said gruffly and her portrait opened to reveal the red and gold common room. "Good to be home." Rain said smiling at the scene. Rose forced a smile and proceeded up to the dormitories. The trunk was awfully heavy as she lugged it up the stairs and into the girls dormitories. Rose placed it by her bed and looked around. There seemed to be no one in here, but peoples trunks were poking out by their beds. Rose jumped as a head popped out by the bed closest to the wall and smiled at her. "Oh, hey Rose." Jennifer Wood said, her brown curls bouncing in front of her face. "Jennifer!" Rose exclaimed holding her hand over her heart. "You scared me!" She said and Jennifer giggled. "I heard about you and the death eaters." She said standing up out of her spot. Rose nodded. "Scorpius?" She asked worried. Rose nodded again and Jennifer grinned. "You haven't seen my brother, have you?" She asked, straightening herself. "No, I just got back." She said and thought about how Zack Wood had been ignoring her ever since he found out she wasn't allowed to play Quidditch. "Ah, well if you see him, can you tell me?" She asked and Rose nodded. "Thanks! See ya Rose!" She said waving at her and bouncing out of the room. Rose let out a breath from he puffed cheeks and unpacked. Shirts, jeans and underwear stayed in her trunk, her pictures went on her nightstand and her spell books went under her bed. It took a while to unpack, and it was already lunch by the time Rose finished. She changed out of her old clothes and put her robes, dress shirt and pants on. She had a bit of trouble putting her shirt on, and when she looked down she saw a little bump. Rose gulped. Her mother had told her that witch's pregnancy's were faster than a normal humans when she was pregnant with Hugo. Great, now she had to do a size charm which wasn't that good at. She thought about the charm and concentrated best she could and muttered the incantation pointing her wand at the shirt. To her amazement, it worked and she fit into it with ease. Rose ran downstairs and saw that all the students had come back and were happily chatting with friends. "Hey Rose!" Her cousin Fred called to her. Rose saw that other people around him glance at who he was greeting and look back at their friends. She waved vaguely and walked out of the common room. She was so not going back in there until late. She felt the cool breeze drifting down the hall as she passed the classrooms and students. Some whispered to their friends as they saw Rose, but she didn't care. They probably expected to her to get angry, but it was all to much work for that. Rose walked in the entranceway of the great hall and saw the students coming and going as they got their food. She sat down next to Roxanne who greeted her with a smile. "Hey Rose." She said and Rose smiled back at her. "How are you?" She asked and Rose helped herself to a sandwich. "Good." She said and Roxanne nodded, biting into a piece of chicken. "Dad told me about the death eaters." She said and Rose nodded. "Yea, it was pretty bad." She said starting to eat the sandwich. "Dad was so worried, cause Uncle Ron didn't call him back and he and mum thought you got hurt." She said seriously. "Yea, Scorpius got hurt, not me." Rose told her and suddenly realizing as proud wasn't at the table. "Have you seen him at all, by the way?" Rose asked her cousin. Roxanne shook her head. "No, sorry." She said and Rose sighed. Why had he kept disappearing? Roxanne turned to Fred, who had just sat down. The two of them started having an argument and Rose put her elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand. Rose saw that a tawny owl had fluttered in the window, carrying an envelope on it's leg. It landed right next to Rose, who was surprised to even get a letter, but she untied it and the bird soared off, it's wings flapping beside him. Rose opened the envelope and recognized her mothers handwriting.

"Dear Rose,

I would send you a howler, but I can't muster the yelling words for it. Your aunt told me what she heard and lets just say I'm not impressed. Your father went into a ramble, but I'm just going to say that we care about you and you can't be that way when bringing a child into this world. On a happier note, your father and I will be home for when you get your break. Please, Rose, think about better things then leaving scars. You have friends. Rain, Scorpius, Albus and even Fred ||. I love you sweetie, and I'll see you when you get here.

Mum."

Rose stared at the letter and put her face in her hands. Her mother had always thought that if you had friends, you were fine. Just because she had uncle Harry and dad beside her, doesn't mean Rose had that. She stood up noisily, her fork hitting her plate as she left. Rose's anger raised as she thought of what her mother said. How could she know? Her mother had always seemed so good and without sadness that could drive someone to that level. "What's up?" A happy voice asked behind her and Rose turned to see Scorpius grinning at her. "Where have you been?" Rose snapped. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "We just got back, chill Rose." He said. Rose huffed. "Whatever." She said and started to walk away. Scorpius caught her arm and Rose turned around. "What?" She snapped. "Do- do you want to go hangout in the common room?" He asked and Rose sighed angrily and Scorpius started to walk to the common room with her, grabbing her hand. Rose pulled away and crossed her arms. "What's your problem?" Scorpius asked rudely, stopping her footsteps. "Everything!" She cried. "Everything's wrong Scorpius!" She said and tugged on her hair. "Im pregnant! I have no way of bringing a child up properly! My parents hate me!" She yelled and Scorpius had a look of pity on his face. She felt like punching him, but she knew that wouldn't help. She kicked the wall in fury and screamed out in pain as she felt the impact on her toe. "Rose, calm down!" Scorpius yelled, trying to stop her from her anger. "No, I will not calm down!" She screamed and kicked the wall again. Students were starting to stare, and Rose screamed again, for some reason she didn't know. "I. HATE. THIS.!" She said, kicking the wall at every pause. Rose thought she felt her toe break, but she didn't care. "Albus!" Scorpius called down the corridor. Albus ran up to them, watching Rose have a tantrum with interest. "Just help to get her to stop!" He said and Albus smirked before seizing Rose's shoulders. Anger filled Rose and she elbowed Albus in the stomach, causing him to wince in pain. "Rose!" Scorpius scream and Rose felt herself starting to hyperventilate. She bent over, trying to breath but she found herself starting to black out. Rose tried to let out another breath, but blackness took over her and she fell to the hard ground.


	24. Duelliing

Rose looked at the small black and white picture in her hands. Her child's first scan. Rose tried to refuse Madam Pomfrey's offer to do it for her, but she had given in after Madam Pomfrey said it would mean a lot to Scorpius. She sighed and looked at thing. It looked all weird and she couldn't tell if the head was the thing at the top or if it was the leg. Rose frowned and looked up. She wasn't exactly proud of herself for having a major freak out and getting a calming draught forced down her throat, but at least the hospital beds were comfy. Rain sat quietly at the side of Rose's bed, dressed in her muggle clothes and reading the Quibbler upside down. "Rain?" She asked looking at her friend. "Hm?" Rain asked distractedly as she turned the page. "Where did you get the Quibbler?" Rose asked and Rain blushed, raising the magazine a little higher to hide her face. "Mum got it for me." She mumbled and Rose went back to the scan. Rain had actually started to call Luna 'mum'. Something she had never got to do. Neville had brought the two of them together and Rain said that she had actually like Luna a lot when Rose had woken up and the two of them had a conversation while Scorpius was in the washrooms. Rolf, on the other hand, left Luna and Rose didn't think they were getting back together. Lorcan and Lysander stayed with their mum, and Rose felt that Rolf didn't want anything to do with Luna after he found out she cheated on him. "Are you allowed out?" Rain asked, lowering the magazine to reveal her pink face. She looked a little bored and Rose say up properly. "Yea, I think so. I was just looking at the scan." Rose said and Rain smiled at her apologetically. "It's going to be okay." She said and squeezed her friends hand. Rose smiled at her and they walked out of the hospital wing, ready to go to lunch. Rose looked down and saw that she was wearing the same thing as when she had her freak out and her baby bump was starting to show. Her robes were a bit crumpled but Rose remembered that most of the boy's had stains on their pants and their hair was usually untidy. But she wasn't a boy. The bump on her stomach could tell you that. Rose and Rain entered the great hall and Rose saw Trixie Parkinson snigger behind her hand and her friends joined in. Rain lead the way to a seat on the bench and the two of them sat down, digging in. Rose piled food on her plate and started to cut her chicken. She sawed at the thing and forked it into her mouth and looked over to her left to see Albus coming toward them. "Hey." He said and planted a kiss on Rain's cheek. She smiled at him sweetly. "Seen Scorpius?" He asked taking some pumpkin juice from a boy named Liam and chugging it. "No, I thought he was here." Rain said puzzled and craned her neck around the table, looking for sleek blonde hair. "As usual, he disappears." Rose said sarcastically and went back to eating. "I know your preggers but you could be a bit nicer." Scorpius said kissing her cheek as he came up behind her. Rose smirked as she drank some water. "Rose, can I tell you something?" Scorpius whispered beside her and Rose nodded, curious. She could just see Rain and Albus lean in a little closer to hear them. "James is gay." He said in a hushed voice. Rose stared at him, stunned before a bubble of laughter escaped her lips. Rain kept looking at them, letting the secret sink in before she laughed to. "What?" Scorpius asked annoyed. "What's so funny?" He put down his fork and looked at them, laughing their eyes out. "Of course he is! I thought that you knew!" Rose said in between laughing. "Sorry?" Albus asked with confusion in his eyes. "Your brothers gay, Al." Rain said, her laugh fading and just a small smirk lay on her face. "No, he can't be." Albus said still looking confused. "Uh, he is. And I'm pretty sure he's going out with... my brother." Rain said the last words awkwardly and they all looked at her. Rain had adjusted to the fact that she actually had two brothers and a mum, but it was still pretty weird to hear her mention them. "Lysander?!" Albus exclaimed, knowing that Lysander was the only one that seemed gay. Rose nodded and Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "That's just so weird that he's gay, because of him and Rain-" Scorpius clenched his teeth at his words, forgetting Albus was at the table. "I'm sorry, what now?" Albus asked accusingly turning to Rain. "Uh, hehe..." Rain chuckled nervously. "You did WHAT with my brother?" Albus asked angrily, looking at Rain who looked like she wanted to die right there. "We just kissed! That all!" She said, trying to maintain her relationship. "Were we going out?" Albus asked, glaring at her. "No!" Rain said defensively, glaring at Scorpius as if she was going to kill him. "We should, uh, go to the common room, Rose." Scorpius said awkwardly as Albus and Rain bickered. "Good idea." Rose said sliding out of the seat, not wanting Rain to notice her absence, but Rain was to busy trying to make Albus shut up. Some of the great hall turned their heads as Rose walked by, but went back to their eating after they got a glance. Rose grabbed Scorpius's hand and took it in her own. Scorpius weaved his fingers into hers and together they walked out into the crisp and bitter outside. The breezy wind swept past them and Rose felt chilled on this cold weekend. "I can't wait for break." Scorpius said smiling. "Yea..." Rose said, not excited at the idea of facing her mother and father after they found out about her problem. They sat down on the dewy grass by the great lake and Rose fumbled with the picture in her pocket. "Look." She said, taking it out and breaking Scorpius out of his gaze of the beautiful lake. Scorpius took the picture in his hands and and stared at it, his brows furrowed. "Is this-?" He asked and Rose nodded. Scorpius let a small smile onto his lips and he asked in a whisper. "Is it a boy or a girl?" His voice was quiet and Rose tugged at her red hair, having nothing to fidget with. "A girl." She said remembering Madam Pomfrey telling her the gender with a small smile. "Chelsea." He muttered and Rose saw that he was smiling fully now. "Yea." Rose replied and she looked up at the lake as Buckbeak's aired through the air, gliding over the lake while making ripples appear on the water. Scorpius seemed so happy about it, but Rose felt like having a child was something she didn't want. She actually couldn't process the thought of having a kid. Rose imagined the child inside her having red hair like her and light blue eyes like her father. "I hope you know Rose, that I'm not going to leave you and... the baby." He said with an air of surprise in his voice as he said the word 'baby' aloud. Rose smiled sadly. "I know." She whispered and took back the picture, examining the odd shape. "Your going to be a great mum." Scorpius said and Rose blushed. "Right." She said chuckling and fiddling with the grass. Rose had noticed that she always needed something to fiddle with while talking. Scorpius grinned at her goofily and kissed her on the lips. Rose kissed him back and Scorpius ran his fingers through her red hair, loving the feeling. Rose grinned at his movements and Scorpius broke off, landing with his head in her lap. Rose smirked at him as he looked up at her with those blue eyes. The squid in the lake flipped it's tentacles and Rose watched it as she started to stroke Scorpius's well groomed blonde hair. He responded by closing his eyes happily. Her fingers wove in and out of his hair and Rose smiled. Scorpius looked up at her again, a mere smile on his lips. "I love you Rose Weasley, you know that, right?" He asked and Rose but her lip, blushing. "I love you to." She said and Scorpius went back to letting her stroke his hair as they watched the squid happily swim around in the water.

O.o.O.o

"She called me a WHAT?!" Rose cried as she stormed out of the common room, Albus by her side. "I didn't want to provoke anything, I just wanted you to let you know!" He said, tensing up. "I swear to god, she isn't going to have her important body parts when I'm done with her." Rose hissed, grinding her teeth. "Rose, come on!" Albus whined. Rose knew he hated conflict but that bitch was to much. Rose had decided to punch her face in the second Albus had told her that Trixie Parkinson had called Rose 'Malfoy's little slut.' Rose took out her wand, feeling the clear tip of the mahogany wood sliding under her fingers as they walked down the corridor. Rose knew Trixie was in the corridor by the room of requirement with her brainless Slytherin friends. Rose chuckled evilly and Albus tried to stop her, pushing her shoulders back. Rose shook him off. It may of not looked it, but Rose was stronger then Albus. Albus gave up and sighed. "Ok, Rose, just listen." He said and Rose let him have a moment of talk. "First of all, your pregnant." He said and Rose rolled her eyes. "Wow, your quick." She said and Albus's face looked a bit angry, "Second of all, think of how many points you'll lose Gryffindor." He said and Rose thought for a second. Her house was indeed important to her, but no one messed with a Weasley. No one. She pushed passed Albus, not caring for his words and he held his head, totally stressed as she walked by. "Fine Rose!" He called. "But I'm not going to let you die!" He yelled and hurried up to his cousin. Rose smirked and the two of them kept walking until Rose saw black robes all in a group, whispering and sniggering. Rose's breathing quickened and she approached the group. Trixie Parkinson was the first to turn around and her face looked smug when she saw a very pissed off Rose and a cowering Albus. "Oh, Rose, how are you?" She asked in a fake sweet voice. Rose grinned with the same falseness before punching her right in the face. Albus groaned and Trixie held her face, as her friends went in for attack. Rose was ready to fight, as she had no business hiding it as she took out her wand. Trixie stood up, close to years and she hissed to her friends. "She's mine! Don't do anything!" Her face was livid and Rose chuckled angrily. Trixie glared at her, taking out a black, sleek wand. "Do you know how easy it will be to take on you?" She asked and Rose flicked a harmless curse, just to provoke her. The red sparks shot at Trixie's pants, singing it. She brushed it off, cursing under her breath. Albus tried to pull Rose's arm but shrug ores him. This was going to be fun, beating Trixie's stupid pureblood ass. "Ready Weasley?" She asked standing haughty. "Who's your second?" She asked as Rose pointed over to Albus. "Him." She said, ignoring Albus's halting movements with his hands. "Good, a weakling will be nice for Mandy." She said nodding over her shoulder and a brown haired, muscle filled girl came up behind her, taking out her wand. Albus swore loudly and went behind Rose. "Ha, right. You know that's the boy who lived's son, right?" She asked and Trixie and her group laughed. "All he is the son of a filthy blood carrier. And you're the daughter of a Mudblood." Trixie said the words carefully and her friends laughed even harder. Rose growled, screw this, she thought and shouted, "Conjunctivitis!" But Trixie blocked the curse and before they knew it, they were having a full out duel. "Rose!" Albus yelled to his cousin and he stood there in horror. Rose flourished her wand, blocking and throwing spells. Trixie snarled and aimed one for her head, but Rose dodged it, throwing a curse at Trixie, which hit her leg, cutting a wound on it. Trixie howled in pain and Rose saw students were starting to come out of dinner, watching the battle with awe. "I. TOLD. YOU. YOU'RE. JUST. FILTHY. BLOOD!" Trixie screamed, throwing curses at every pause. Rose was about to throw another dangerous curse, but she heard the voices of Scorpius and Rain come up behind her. "Rose! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Scorpius yelled pulling out his wand when Trixie's friends started to come in on the battle. "Winning!" Rain yelled back and Rain knocked out a Slytherin boy who was about to use the confundus charm on Rose. Albus joined in but got blown back into Rain, causing her to land on the ground. Rose bent back as a boy named Kert aimed what Rose knew to be an unforgivable curse at her. "Do it again!" Scorpius yelled, his blonde hair waving in the breeze of a red spell that flew passed his hair. Trixie snarled and Rose saw her throw a curse at Albus, who landed with a thud on the hard ground. Rose gasped and looked at her cousin sprawled on the ground. Trixie smiled as Rose looked panicky. Albus could be dead, and they couldn't stop the fight to check. Trixie took that seconds advantage as Rose was looking at her cousin, laying down on the ground unmoving. She shouted, "Engorgio!" And Rose shouted, "Stupefy!" And before anything could happen, the two spells clashed together and Rose got blown backwards, a hurting feeling in her stomach. "Bitch!" Rain yelled and she knocked out Trixie, Rose out of her way. Scorpius dodged more spells and bent down beside Rose, his eyes wide. "What?" Rose groaned, following his gaze. With a horrible feeling in her stomach, Rose saw that it had grown twice it's size, she looked like a full pregnant woman, her stomach blown out. "What the fuck?!" She yelled and Rain dashed beside them, her expression the same as Scorpius's. Rose felt a horrible pain in her gut and Rain looked at Rose, terrified. "The spells clashed, and I think the kid grew!" She said in astonishment and Rose tried to sit up. "No, stay there." Rain pushed her back down, and stood up. "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." She said and ran off. "Rose, stay there." Scorpius looked scared, afraid of his girlfriends and child's welfare. "I hate Trixie." Rose groaned and she actually felt something move in her stomach. Rose laid down for not even a few seconds before Rain and Madam Pomfrey was rushing toward her. "Stay still." Madam Pomfrey said conjuring a stretcher. "Go along now!" She barked at passing students who were staring at Rose with weird looks. The matron muttered a charm and Rose got your on the stretcher. Her breath was uneven and sweat was pouring down her face. "It's going to be okay." Scorpius said, holding Rose's hand as he ran beside the stretcher which was going back to the hospital wing. Rose didn't notice what was going on but as she felt pains overtaking her, she knew she was going into labour. They ran into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey closing the doors behind her. Rose's stretcher got put in a place by the window and she held Scorpius's hand. "Scorpius, I'm scared." She said and Scorpius kissed her head. "Met to." He said and Madam Pomfrey hurried off. "I'll be right back, Miss Weasley." She said and Rain held her hand over her heart, breathing fast. "That was just-" Rain said and Scorpius nodded. "What the HELL were you thinking Rose?!" He exclaimed, standing over her. "She called me a name!" Rose said in her defence, wincing as pain went in her stomach more horribly. "You just caused your cousin to get knocked out, and yourself to go into labour, only a few months in!" Rain said, pacing. "Thanks, couldn't figure that out myself." She said, glaring at them. They were silent and Rain resumed her pacing, Scorpius running his fingers through his hair. They minutes passed by and Rose started to pant. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Rain started to go pale. "Shut up, your not the one going through labour." Rose said leaning her head on the pillow. This was going to suck, and Rose felt like she had the worst cramps ever. "I need morphine or something." Rose said after a few minutes, wincing. Scorpius chuckled. "You don't need-" He began but Rose squeezed his hand. "You. Do not. Have. A. Child. Harbouring. Your. Stomach." She glared at him and breathed at every pause. Scorpius felt a bit afraid at Rose's sudden anger. "O-okay..." Scorpius stuttered, backing away from her. Rose winced again and held her stomach. "I'm going to kill you when this is over, Scorpius." She said with her eyes closed. Rose peeked open her eyes to see him scratch his head awkwardly. They popped open when she heard sudden movements by the doors. To Rose's and Scorpius's horror, Rose's parents and her brother came bustling through the doorway. "Rose." Hermione breathed and hugged her daughter like she would never let her go. "You were fighting, weren't you?" Ron asked angrily, and Rose looked up at his face to see him exhausted and his clothes rumpled. Her mother had bags under her eyes, Rose noticed as she let her go. "Hello to you to, dad." Rose said sarcastically. "Your cousins, aunts, uncles and your grandparents are outside the door." Ron listed them off on his fingers. "I wouldn't be being sarcastic, if I were you." He looked smug and Rose's eyes widened. "Actually?!" She said and Ron nodded, looking gleeful. "I told them not to come, but they didn't listen." Hermione said shaking her head. "Is Albus alright?" Rose asked nervously and Hermione nodded. Rose panted again and let her head fall to her pillow. Her mother had been all happy about her being pregnant with Hugo, but when she went into labour, Hermione had screamed at Ron as she had contractions for not giving her enough drugs. Rose panted faster and with a heart clenching feeling she felt a push. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Rain said, passing out. Hermione gasped and went to Rains side. She fanned her and a few seconds later, Rain was looking pale and sick but sitting up and alive. "Ron, she's going to have the kid right now, get Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled and her husband ran out the doors, red hair getting ruffled in the breeze. "Mum, I really don't want to do this." Rose whined and her mother stood by her side, clutching her hand. "Well, it's really not an option now, and you shouldn't have fought that Parkinson girl! She's probably just like her mother, a pig faced conflict starter!" Hermione exclaimed and Rose panted harder now, and looked at Scorpius. "Get me drugs, I swear to god Scorpius, I will make sure you have no more Quidditch if you don't." She threatened and Scorpius asked Hermione worriedly, "Is the matron coming?" And Hermione nodded. They all turned to the doors opening again and Ron and Madam Pomfrey came through the entrance, the matron carrying a bag full of medical supplies. Hermione got out of the way for the matron as she came up beside Rose, opening her bag full of needles and potions. "Can I like, have something to take the pain away?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows, only to find out that it felt like she was getting her stomach cut open. "Just a second Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said calmly and Rose pushed again. She knew she wasn't supposed to be pushing, but it hurt like a bitch. Madam Pomfrey saw her actions as shooed everybody away. "Out! Out!" She said, drawing a curtain around the bed. Rose looked to her side at the now enclosed space and saw that Scorpius was standing right next to her, looking as if he would die right there. "You okay?" He asked Rose and Rose rolled her eyes. "Swell." She said and Scorpius gave a nervous chuckle. Rose held his hand again and Madam Pomfrey seized her chance to stick a needle in her. Rose jumped at the sudden prick in her arm and looked to see that there was a small bandaid on the spot where she pricked the needle. Rose would have been more concentrated at the whole scene, but she felt herself drifting into what seemed like another world.


	25. Chelsea Weasley

Hazy, drifting images clouded past Rose's eyes. The drugs, it seemed, had worked. Rose looked at the people in front of her. Madam Pomfrey was saying words Rose could not hear down by the bottom of the bed but she heard Scorpius's voice so clear. "It's okay Rose." He said "Your so strong." He was whispering encouraging things beside her and Rose giggled at him. Scorpius was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He always made her laugh, even when she was sad. "I love you." He said and Rose nodded. She tried to say 'I love you' back, but she couldn't make out any words. She was about to laugh again when she felt a bit of pain in her lower region and she could tell the drugs were starting to wear off. It felt weird though, being on drugs. Rose had never tried them before, but it felt awesome. "Hey, hey Scorpius." She said and Rose felt her voice slur. "Rose, it's okay, I'm here." He whispered and Rose felt his fingers grasp her hand. "It kinda hurts." Rose said and like a lurch of a roller coaster, the hazy images and weird feeling popped out of her and she screamed as she felt excruciating pain that took over her lower region. "Ok, here it is!" Madam Pomfrey said and Rose pushed again, her heart almost stopping at the sound of a baby cry. Could that be the cry of the child that vacated her? Rose looked down and with a convincing 'yup' in her head as she saw blood coating the stretcher. Rose heard the matron let out a cry of relief and she took something out from Rose and wrapped a towel on what looked like a beige ball coated in blood. Scorpius gasped and Madam Pomfrey stood up, looked over the thing she was holding and handed Rose the bundle gently. The drugs had gone from Rose's body and as she took the thing with shaking arms. Rose gasped as she saw what was in it. Her child lay in the blanket, crying it's baby blue eyes out. Rose couldn't speak, it was so beautiful. She had never wanted to get pregnant, but the child in her hands was what Rose knew was now her life. Scorpius bent form beside her and laughed while starting to cry. "Chelsea." He muttered and Rose nodded, looking at the baby's features. It was to young to tell, but you could see Scorpius's eyes on the kid, and Rose's face lining it. The baby had stopped crying and opened its eyes properly. It gazed into the faces of it's parents and grabbed the blanket with it's chubby hands, pulling it farther around her. Madam Pomfrey smiled at the three of them and opened the double doors. Not even a second passed before all the Weasley's and the Potter's came pouring through, oh and a blue haired boy Rose had always seemed to love. Rose looked exasperated as she saw not just Hermione, Ron and Hugo Weasley, but Hermione, Ron, Hugo, George, Angelina, Roxanne, Fred ||, Percy, Audrey, Molly ||, Lucy, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily Potter, followed by Rain Longbottom and Teddy Lupin. Rose gazed into the faces of her family and Rain. They all gasped and marvelled at the infant in Rose's hands, Louis snapping a picture of the new family with his new camera. "Rose, is it- is it a boy or- or a girl?" Hermione whispered, stuttering and looking at her grandchild with amazement. "A girl." Rose said and smiled at Scorpius. "Is it taking your last name or mine?" She whispered and Scorpius looked up at the faces of all the Weasley's. "Lets make it a Weasley." He said back, bending close to Rose's ear and she nodded, hugging the child to her chest more tightly. "Chelsea Weasley." Rose said proudly and Hermione started crying. Molly hugged her and Ron looked at his daughter, smiling at her. "Here dear." Madam Pomfrey said and made for the baby. Rose let her take it, trusting the matron. She started to wash the baby off in a glass case on a table beside Rose's stretcher, getting cries from the small child. "I need to ask you all to leave so I can sort her out." Madam Pomfrey said as she rinsed the baby off and the Weasley's, Potters, Rain and Teddy hesitated before smiling at Scorpius and Rose then leaving. Madam Pomfrey hooked the child up to cords, testing it's blood and waved her wand at Rose. The blood cleared away with her flick and she grabbed some hospital robes from the table. "Put these on, and I'll throw out your old robes." She said and Rose just noticed she was still in her school clothes. Rose quickly changed, not moving off the bed because of the pain. She didn't care that Scorpius was there. She slipped the robe on and laid back down, watching her child. The baby was so cute, so small, and looked just like her. "I'm going to move you to a bed." Madam Pomfrey explained to her and Rose nodded understandingly, but she was a bit afraid if it would cause her pain. To Rose's happiness, she didn't get carried but she drifted through the air gracefully, with the help of a charm from Madam Pomfrey's wand and Rose landed on a bed with fresh, medical supplies scented sheets. How lovely. Scorpius walked to her side, kissing her. "You were so strong, Rose." He said and Rose smiled at him, kissing him back. She didn't care that Madam Pomfrey was there, but she did care that half of her family was trying to peek through the round windows of the doors. Rose let go of her boyfriend, blushing. Lucy Weasley noticed Rose looking at her jumping up and down outside the doors and stopped. "Here, Miss Weasley." The matron said handing her back the baby, who now had colour, no blood on her skin, and Rose saw a tuft of red hair on her head. The child grabbed the blankets around her, looking at her parents smiling faces. Rose sighed as she saw the doors burst open again and she knew her family was watching her through the doors windows, wanting to come back in. "Rose, I almost puked back there because of the anxiety." Rain said quickly as she hugged her best friend. Rose chuckled and hugged her back. "Can I ask you something?" Rose said and she glanced at Scorpius, who looked at them in interest. "Can you be godmother?" Rose whispered and Rain gasped, standing up properly. "Really?" She asked with suprise. "Me?" Her voice was so happy, her expression so amazed. Rose nodded and Rain hugged her again. "Im so happy for you!" Rain said and Rose's smile faded as she remembered something. She was only a child herself, she wasn't supposed to be happy about having a child. But, how could you not be, when the thing that lived inside of you and looked like you? Rain stepped away and let Rose's family crowd in. Many squeals, 'awwws' and compliments surrounded Rose's ears and she just politely nodded, smiling at them. Chelsea Weasley laid in her mothers arms, sleeping. Rose rocked her gently and Scorpius sat on the edge of Rose's bed, stroking the baby's head. "She's so cute!" Lucy exclaimed as she wiggled her finger at the baby. Rose yawned, smiling at Lucy. It was weird how everybody had scolded her about being pregnant, but now they were all saying how cute she was and how proud of Rose they were. Rose felt really tired, yawning more and more. It had been a exhausting day, what with duelling some bitch, getting blasted off, having a baby and getting compliments everywhere. Her aunty Angelina had noticed Rose's tiredness and started to gather everybody out. "I love you Rose." Her mother said pecking her on the cheek. Her father hugged her and looked at his grandchild. "She looks like you." He said and departed with the others. Once they were all out, Rose looked up at her boyfriend. "It's actually kind of hard to believe that we just had a baby." Rose said shaking her head. After all she had been through with Scorpius, she didn't think this is how they would start their real relationship. "And were only teenagers." Scorpius added sadly, realization going into his head. Rose sighed and looked at Chelsea. How were they supposed to provide for her? Hermione and Ron were actually pretty wealthy, but Rose wanted to have a life in Hogwarts. With Scorpius. And Rain. And Albus. But now she had a child. There goes her magical education. "Hey, Rose?" Scorpius asked. Rose looked up at Scorpius. "What are we going to do now?" He asked and Rose shrugged. "Go home, I guess." She said as Scorpius took the bundle from her, rocking it. "You should sleep." Albus said, a small smile on his face. Rose nodded, her eyes getting heavy. She slipped down into the covers, laying her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes, looking at the now tired faces of Rain, Scorpius and Albus as she drifted off to sleep.

O.o.O.o

"Yes, I'm fine. No. Yes. He's upstairs. Yea, she's healthy. No. Yea, I got the jumper. Oh? Yea, she insists on getting us all one. Haha, I saw Fred's, it looked pretty funny." Rose was answering her cousins questions and telling her about her and Scorpius on the muggle phone. Roxanne laughed into the phone, smiling at the other end. "Oh, were going to see uncle Percy." Roxanne said sighing and cutting off their happy conversation. Rose could tell someone had just walked into the room she was in. "I need to go." She said and Rose put the phone on her shoulder, balancing it as she put the baby formula in the bottle. "Yea, okay. Say hi to them for me." She said and Roxanne agreed, hanging up the phone. Rose put the phone down and rubbed her eyes. It took her a second to realize she was putting her coffee into the bottle, not milk. Rose groaned. She was so tired. Chelsea had been waking her up in the middle of the night and crying until she fed her. Breast feeding was an option apparently, but Rose wanted to feed her out of a bottle, knowing it would hurt the other way. She emptied the bottle while rubbing her eyes again, stumbling over to the fridge. Chelsea had been a handful, causing Rose and Scorpius to lose a lot of sleep. Mcgonnagall had actually smiled at Rose's child and sent her home, wishing her a happy time with Chelsea. Mcgonnagall had actually loaded Rose with homework, and Rose would usually spend the time studying her textbooks when she wasn't with Chelsea. The books actually made a very nice pillow when Rose accidentally fell asleep while studying the history of the goblin war. She pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured it properly into the bottle, adding the formula. With the cap tightly on and it properly stirred, Rose started to walk up to the spare room. Well, it was the nursery, now. Rose heard a cry from the bedroom next to her room and she sighed. Chelsea is now awake. "I'm coming, sweetie." She said and the cries stopped. Rose quickly glanced into her room and saw Scorpius still asleep on the spare bed. She shook her head as she walked into Chelsea's room, carrying the bottle with a fake cheery smile. Rose just wanted sleep and she felt that Scorpius could do his daddy duties while she slept for a bit. Rose looked at the now pink room, instead of the plain blue walls. A crib sit in the corner of the room, a baby crying softly. "Hi, Chelsea." She whispered and Chelsea grabbed the air with her chubby fists. "Yea, food." Rose smiled and picked her up out of her crib. Chelsea wore a pink suit with little buttons on the front. Aunt Angelina had gone out shopping after she heard Rose had nothing for Chelsea. The painting job was done by her mother and her Aunt Ginny had put fluffy white carpet in. "It's okay." She said, soothing the baby. "Here." Rose said to Chelsea as she sat down in the rocking chair her uncle George had made for her. It was quite nice actually, Rose thought as she stroked the fine wood. Uncle George had happily made it for her, taking the money out of his own pocket. He had said that him and his twin, Fred, had made things together when he was little. Rose saw his saddened face when he said that, and she remembered the images of her uncle's depression when she was younger. He used to just sit by the window, not doing anything. Rose was happy when he finally came out of that state and reopened the joke shop, actually talked to Angelina and started to raise his kids for the first time. Uncle George was always so funny, it was strange to think he had been depressed. Rose thought of the nice things her family had done to make her and Chelsea happy. Chelsea was a happy baby though, with expensive things or not. Chelsea happily sucked on the bottle and looked up at her mother with her baby blue eyes so like her fathers. Her red hair sat in a tuft on top of her head and Rose laughed. She was a month old and was already starting to have hair. The same red hair every Weasley had. It made Rose giggle at the thought of what her Grandma Weasley had made. A baby Weasley jumper. A 'C' sat in the middle of the purple sweater and it was fit just right for her. She had sent Rose Chelsea's Weasley jumper early as a welcome home gift. But Christmas was in two days, and Rose, Hermione, Ron and Scorpius would be going to the burrow. It was an amazing feeling, thinking of the burrow. It was like home, built out of love. Her fathers family was so poor, and they still had made a home for them. "Rose? You alright?" Scorpius asked groggily, leaning in the doorway. "Yea, just feeding her." Rose replied tiredly, holding up Chelsea a bit. "I can take her." Scorpius said walking into the room, his blonde hair ruffled and slippers covering his feet. "Ok, I'm going to get some sleep." Rose replied yawning. She handed her daughter to Scorpius and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you." She said to him then kissed Chelsea on the cheek. The baby gurgled as it sucked it's bottle and Rose smiled as she walked out of the room. Rose's room was a mess and she hasn't bothered to clean it up. With a tired flop, she landed on her bed, almost missing and hitting the floor. Rose didn't even put the covers on, but fell right asleep.

O.o.O.o

Scorpius sat on his the side of his girlfriends bed, awake and fiddling with his fingers. Chelsea was asleep and Scorpius thought over his disturbing thoughts. It seemed so happy, being here with the only people who were actually kind to him. But memories would flood through his head, as he remembered being at home. His dad was mean, horrible and Scorpius hated him for what he did to him. Scars littered his body and he cried silently when he would think about how he got them. "Weak." Scorpius said in his head, saying what his father had always called him. He couldn't be this unstable when he had a kid, but in all fairness, he was a kid. Scorpius wiped away a tear and blinked angrily. His father had always called him weak for crying. But Rose said that he had to let it out somehow. But there were other ways. With a bubble of fear and satisfaction, Scorpius got off the comfy mattress, going over to Rose's desk where she knew she had his escape. Nervously rummaging through the drawers, he found a jagged knife with a black handle on the bottom. Scorpius held it up and turned toward the door. It was a fit, but guilt bottled up inside of him as he saw Rose laying silently on the bed, lost in slumber. He didn't want to hurt her, but she had done it, hurting Scorpius. With a sigh, he opened the door with a creak, not wanting to wake Rose or Chelsea. The blonde haired boy succeeded in quietness as he walked down the hallway, going for the bathroom. The door creaked just like Rose's bedroom's, but it was a little quieter. Going in and shutting it halfway, he looked at the knife again. It gleaned in the light and Scorpius wondered if this was the right thing to be doing when people depended you. But the urge made him want it, to hurt himself. He shook away his thoughts, and noticed the reflection of the glint from the knife in the mirror and looked up to see his depressed expression. The blue eyes had bags under them, the blonde hair ruffled, and a tear slid down his cheek. Wiping it away angrily, he rolled up his sleeve. White scars and red scars covered his arm, leaving lines of pain. Scorpius looked for a patch of skin before digging the blade into his flesh. Again. And again. Scorpius didn't care that tears were escaping his eyes and every bad memory he remembered of the abuse came back to him. With a frustrated cry, he lifted up his other sleeve. Scars were there to, and Scorpius sliced fresh ones. It may of hurt, but so did other things. His father hurting him, Scorpius hurting Rose's feelings and his mother. His mother, he missed her so much. She had made it better, soothing him when he cried. Scorpius would usually have panic attacks when the memories came back or after his father hit him. But his mother was always there, helping him breath. It seemed so simple, his pain going out on his arms. As Scorpius looked down, he saw blood fall down his arms and he let himself cry again. Sitting on the toilet, he watched the blood but didn't stem the flow. It was just dripping onto the floor, taking the pain away for a few moments. Scorpius sighed and was just about to clean himself up when a shocked voice went in his ears. "Scorpius?" Rose asked, walking in on him again. Dammit, Rose thought. He had done it again. The scared boy's face looked up and Rose saw the tears. "Why." Was the statement Rose said before walking to his side swiftly with anger inside of her, and taking a cloth from the counter, dabbing it on his cuts. Scorpius remained silent and Rose felt a tear in her eye, but wiping it away. The cloth soaked the blood, but there was so much. With a sigh, Rose cleared away the rest of the blood, leaving deep red cuts. She stood up and looked for some bandages. Finding some in the cupboard, she took the roll and wrapped it gingerly around Scorpius's arms. He flinched, but let her help him. He tried to stop the tears but they were silent as they fell down his blushed face. Why had she have to walk in on him when he didn't want her there? He wanted help, but she always came when he wanted the help only to come from the pain in his arms. "You don't have to feel ashamed of this being your only thing to escape." Rose said as she wrapped the bandages tighter. With a last wrap of the bandage and being satisfied it was done, Rose got up but was held back by Scorpius, who grabbed the front of her shirt and started crying. He sobbed and Rose sighed. He needed comfort, but how was he supposed to talk? Rose patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and she motioned to the floor. They could properly sit down and Scorpius obeyed, but still holding Rose's shirt. She listened to him cry and Rose wondered why anybody would ever do this to someone. Causing someone this much pain, was just horrible. "He doesn't care that he killed her." Scorpius cried as Rose held him. "I miss her so much, Rose." He said. "She always made the pain stop." Rose's shirt was wet with his tears. A question burned in Rose's throat and she didn't really want to ask it. "Did- did he hurt her to?" She whispered. Scorpius cried harder into her shirt and she knew he didn't want to relive those memories. Rose knew his mother was a very important person in his life, her being the only one to help him. "You remember when I would stop breathing?" Scorpius whispered and Rose nodded. "And then I would suddenly start breathing again?" He asked again, remembering those panicky moments in the common room, where Rose almost called for help. "My mother taught me how to start breathing again after I had panic attacks." He said and Rose stroked his hair. "It's okay Scorpius." She said and he kept crying. "Why am I such a freak?" He asked and Rose stopped stroking. "Your not a freak." She said angrily. Who had called him that to make him believe something as stupid as that? "My dad thinks that." Scorpius whispered. "Your dad is an asshole who doesn't care about others." She said, her fury making her wince. "Your not a freak." She said and Scorpius held onto her, afraid to let go. She was his only thing left, besides Chelsea. He was a horrible father. He hurt himself and now he was crying on his girlfriends shirt. How pathetic. "We should go back to the room." Rose whispered to him and Scorpius nodded. The line may of sounded sexy, but in the situation, Scorpius didn't find it funny. Rose lead him up and the door made a creak again, and Rose walked with Scorpius into the familiar room. Rose paced to the bed and sat down, Scorpius copying her and leaning his head against her. "I love you." He muttered and Rose hugged him. "I love you to." She said and her head rested against Scorpius's. Rose knew Scorpius needed some comfort. He had all those memories suppressed and she knew she was the only one he had left. Scorpius's bandages scraped against his shirt. It was annoying, bandages. "What did he actually do to you?" Rose asked, worried. Scorpius gulped. He had never really told Rose how he got the marks. He took a deep breath. "He would kick me, punch me, hit me." Scorpius said and Rose shuddered. "He beat me till I couldn't breath." He added and Rose frowned. "Mum would make me feel better." Scorpius said crying again. "She would tell me if she ever just disappeared, that it was going to be okay." He said and Rose felt his shoulders shudder. "But it never was. She died and I was left to be hurt." He said and Rose cut in. "I helped you." She said and Scorpius smiled. "I know." He said and Rose hugged him tighter. "It's funny how your the only one who understands." Scorpius said chuckling sadly. Rose winced. "Yea." She said and Scorpius held onto her more tightly. Rose never saw Scorpius like this, even when he came back to Hogwarts looking like the most anger his father had ever had was taken out on Scorpius. Scorpius always was so strong, but it's not that he wasn't brave when he was crying, he was brave that he could handle the pain.


	26. Nightmares and presents

Scorpius's breath was uneven as he had another nightmare. His head tossing and turning, his body refusing the blankets. He hated nightmares, absolutely loathed them. And it was supposed to be a happy Christmas morning and he was silently crying as the images overtook him. Nightmares for Scorpius were terrifying, because he dreamt about the pain he had suffered. Watching the images and reliving the time at the manor, he internally screamed. It felt like he could feel every kick, punch and slap, but he knew that Rose was always there to wake him up before he screamed.

Sighing and hearing the muffled cries, Rose got up and went for Scorpius's bed. He was having another nightmare and Rose could tell he was crying in his sleep. Walking only a few steps to his bed, she lowered herself onto the comfy mattress, sitting beside the pillows. Rose reached out her hand to stroked his hair, knowing that was the only way she could calm him. With every stroke, she thought about how he had been waking up crying and his covers thrown onto the floor. Chelsea was easier to calm then him sometimes. Well, her daughter had never had the things in her head that Scorpius had. And Rose will make sure she never will. As Scorpius's breaths steadied, Rose decided to get under the covers with him knowing he would start his nightmare again, so it was better to be there with him. Scorpius jumped at the sudden movements beside him but relaxed when he saw Rose stare at him with worry. He blushed, knowing he had woken her up. "Sorry." Scorpius mumbled and put his back to Rose as he laid down again. "Another nightmare?" Rose whispered and Scorpius nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked and Scorpius repeated his nod. "Good." Rose said putting her face onto the pillows and going to sleep. Scorpius knew she was about to drift into slumber again, so he turned over quickly and buried his face into Rose's hair that was strewn across the pillow. She jumped at his sudden action, but didn't turn him away. It was Christmas after all, it was the season of the giving. Rose realized Scorpius had gone to sleep, and she put her head to his hair. The smell of what smelt like fresh grass and something that she couldn't quite figure out drifted into her nose. Rose sighed as she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep. The worry about Scorpius made her want to cry. But she didn't because her pride of Gryffindor made her stop the tears. Instead, she thought about Christmas. Rose was so excited about waking up to her parents, the tree, decorations and having Chelsea's first Christmas. But the most things she was excited about was going to the burrow. It was going to be amazing! The burrow felt like home, just like Hogwarts. With it's beautiful ice hanging from the door, the tree standing tall with it's quaint decorations, eggnog in the fridge, their Weasley jumpers and best of all just being there with her family. Rose missed her uncle Bill a lot, what with him always busy in France with Fleur, working at gringotts and travelling, he didn't see his family very much. He was coming to the burrow though, and the best part was that Teddy was going to be their with Victorie. Rose thought of Teddy as one of her best friends. Teddy was always there at the Potter's for dinner when Rose came over with her parents and brother, which was pretty much almost every night. Teddy was amazing at Quidditch and Rose loved the fact that he was put on the best Quidditch team you've ever seen. It was for people from Hogwarts that had the best skills on a broom, and you had to be amazing at it or it was the curb for you. Teddy was an amazing Hufflepuff player, Rose seeing some of his games that James had shown her. With a yawn, Rose rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She was so tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. With her boyfriends nightmares, Chelsea, homework, and the stress of having tiredly trying to regain her reputation at Hogwarts. Most of he house had been supportive, sending her letters wishing her, Scorpius and Chelsea a good time. Rose looked over at the sun and saw it peering through the window. It must be around seven in the morning. Deciding she would wake up Scorpius at around eight, Rose rolled over and fell asleep.

O.o.O.o

Waking up Scorpius, Rose made for Chelsea's bedroom. Rose knew she wasn't going to remember her first Christmas, but deciding to make it fun for her anyways, Rose had bought her outfits and toys. They were very cute, and Rose gave up all her allowance on it.

Scorpius yawned, standing up and groaning. He was so tired, exhausted, groggy. Having to stay awake for Chelsea and waking up after his nightmares, it utterly exhausted him. Chelsea was sleeping, lost in her dreams when Rose picked her up. She gurgled but didn't wake and Rose smiled and handed her to Scorpius. "I'll wake mum and dad." She whispered to him, starting to tiptoe down the hallway. Hermione and Ron's door was half open, so Rose gently pushed it to see her parents sleeping soundly with Ron's snores echoing in the room. "Mum?Dad?" Rose whispered, trying to wake them up. They didn't respond, but Ron shifted in bed a little. Sighing, Rose went over and shook them awake. Hermione groaned and rolled over. Rose bit her lip, knowing her mother hated people waking her up. Hermione blinked a few times to get used to the light, and when her eyes had adjusted, she turned to her daughter. "Merry Christmas, honey." She said hugging Rose with a smile. Rose hugged her back, Hermione's bushy hair in Rose's face. Ron groaned and rolled over, frowning at the wake up. "Morning dad." Rose said as she let go of her mother. Ron smiled a little bit and sat up. "Is Chelsea and Scorpius awake?" He asked, a slight coldness when he said Scorpius's name. Rose nodded. "Yea." She said and with a grin, Rose swiftly walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, Rose saw Scorpius bouncing Chelsea, trying to get her cries to stop. "She won't shut up!" He exclaimed, still standing outside of Chelsea's room. Rose let out an exasperated breath and took her daughter, rocking her and talking to her softly. "How do you do that?" He asked and Rose smiled smugly. "You have to be calm and not be angry." Rose said and Scorpius frowned. With another smug smile, Rose took Chelsea downstairs. The beautiful Tree stood in a corner by the door and presents were wrapped in silver, green and red wrappings. Smiling at the display, Rose put Chelsea in her space Hermione had created for her. It was very creative. Hermione had cast a charm so when Rose put Chelsea in the enclosed silver see through bubble, she couldn't get out unless she was lifted out. The fluffy top of Chelsea's head shimmered red in the silver space and Rose smiled at her as she grabbed the air with her tiny fists. "Merry Christmas." Scorpius said to Rose as he came downstairs, his pyjamas ruffled. Rose smiled and kissed him. The blonde haired boy's eyes widened as he wasn't used to being just kissed like that, but as he grabbed Rose's hair, he smiled to himself. A few minutes into just kissing in the middle of the living room, Rose heard footsteps upstairs that said her parents were coming down. Not wanting to be lectured on how she wasn't allowed to kiss guys, Rose pulled away and looked over at the staircase. Hermione and Ron had made their way down, looking suspicious at the intimate position between Rose and Scorpius. "We- uh... Merry Christmas." Rose stuttered and Hermione smiled. Rose knew her mother knew she had kissed Scorpius and she blushed. But not as bad as Ron's, his face turning red with anger. "Here." Rose said trying to break the tension by giving him a present from under the tree. Rose knew the one with red and gold wrapping was hers to her father, so she gently picked it up, not wanting to break the present inside. Ron tried to take away the look of anger on his face, but it lingered there as he opened the gift. Rose bit her lip, nervous as to what her dad would say. But when Ron opened the brown box, he grinned happily. "Ah, Rosie! It's amazing!" Ron picked up a model of a Quidditch player, spinning on his broom and stopping the quaffles from going into the hoops. "Is this- is this?" Ron stuttered and he got a good look at it. The player had red hair and blue eyes and as it turned, you could see the printed yellow letters spelling "WEASLEY." Rose smiled, happy that her dad likes it. "It's me!" Ron exclaimed and Rose hugged he father. Rose knew her father was still mad at her about the pregnancy thing, but Rose knew how much he loved Quidditch. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and led him over to the couch. Scorpius sat down on the floor beside the tree and grinned at the smiling Weasley's. Scorpius always wished her had a family like this. His father had bought him things, but it was never a happy time opening them. "Here, mum." Rose said grabbing a present wrapped in silver and handing it to Hermione. "Thanks, Rosie." She said smiling and taking the gift. It was small, but it looked delicate. Hermione peeled the wrapping off and grinned. "It's beautiful Rose!" She said and held up a necklace with little diamonds littered on the chain. Hugging Rose, Hermione beamed. "Put it on please." She said to Ron and turned around, putting the necklace around her neck. Ron took the delicate chain and clipped them together, letting the dainty price of jewellery fall on Hermione's neck. Hermione flipped he hair over the back and examined it. She muttered to herself and smiled. "Thanks sweetie." She said and Rose kept handing them presents. Some of them were for her, and Scorpius just smiled as he watched them, not caring he didn't get any. "Oh, here." Rose said pulling a present from behind the tree and handing it to Scorpius. Shiny red and gold lined what felt like fabric beneath the wrapping and Scorpius was a bit shocked he got a gift. Despite his shock, he gave a small smile to Rose. Scorpius peeled the wrapping gently, as if to not ruin it. Rose watched him happily as she sat cross legged on the floor. Scorpius glanced up at her as he tore off the last price of wrapping paper. He put a confused face on as he saw a red furry object under the wrapping. But as he unfolded it, he saw it was a brand new Gryffindor sweater. Scorpius grinned at Rose, as he held up the sweater. "It's amazing." He said and hugged her. "Thanks Rose." He whispered. Scorpius felt so loved when he was here. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to mind him that bad and Rose always treated him like he was an equal. Something he had always wished for. Ron let out a cough as Rose and Scorpius kept hugging. Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw Hermione nudge Ron in the ribs. Scorpius chuckled and let go of Rose. She smiled at him and glanced at Chelsea, who was sleeping soundly. "I'll take her presents to the burrow when we go." Rose said as she gathered all the little presents into a pile. "We better go now, or Grandma Weasley will have a fit." Hermione said sighing and putting her parents beside her. She stopped as she spotted a present wrapped in green beside her. "Oh, here." She said handing the present to Scorpius. He took it with shock. He had actually gotten a present from them? After he had gotten their daughter pregnant and almost killed? Scorpius thought over these thoughts as he unwrapped the gift. It was large, and rattled as he took the wrappings off. Scorpius but his lip as he got to the last piece of paper. Curiosity went through him as he saw a orange and purple box. What strange colours. The only place he had seen these colours was... Not finishing his thought but wondering what it could be, he peeled the tape off and gasped when he saw what was under it. Fizzing Whizbees, fever fudge, canary creams, fireworks, invisible hats, tongue toffees and other items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "Thank- thank you." Scorpius stammered to Hermione and Ron. Hermione smiled sweetly. "Your welcome. George says those items are a hit at the joke shop." Hermione said getting up. Ron copied her, which left Rose and Scorpius on the floor. "Where are you going?" Rose asked curiously as her parents started to leave the room. "To change, we need to get ready to go to the burrow." Ron said and went up the stairs, Hermione following. Scorpius looked at Rose. "Thanks." He said and hugged her. Rose smiled sadly. "Your dad did get you something for Christmas when you were little, right?" She asked as Scorpius let go of her. It seemed like this was his first time getting a gift. Scorpius snorted. "Yea, but it was usually some stupid pureblood thing he thought what make me more proud of my family." Scorpius said chuckling sadly. Rose tried to smile, but it came out in more of a frown. "Well, at least you don't live there anymore." Rose said and Scorpius smiled. "Being here is way better." He said and looked over at the sleeping Chelsea. "With my family." He whispered and Rose nodded. "Your safe." She said and Scorpius looked down at the floor. "Yea." He said quietly and Rose leant into him. She kissed him, and seeing that that spark was in Scorpius's blue eyes again, she smiled. Being a bit surprised by Rose's action, Scorpius made to pull away but Rose held onto him. He felt her red hair go through his fingers and the smell of Rose's go through his nose. Rose pushed him down onto the floor and Scorpius pulled away for a second before going back to kissing her. It felt like they were the only people in the world when they kissed, and it made Scorpius go into his own world of nothingness. He held onto Rose as she pulled her fingers through his blonde hair and Scorpius smiled. He loved it when she did that, but knowing they couldn't make out forever, he pulled away. Rose panted. "What?" She asked. Scorpius rolled his eyes and grinned. "Your parents are upstairs." He said and Rose sighed as she got up. "You ruin everything." She said playfully and she kissed him again. Scorpius laughed and he heard the footsteps of Hermione and Ron and knew they got off each other just in time. "Come here, Chels." Rose said behind Scorpius and he turned to see her picking up Chelsea out of the silver space. The bubble echoed its waves as Chelsea popped out of the space and Rose smiled. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?" She said and Scorpius laughed. "Just like her mother." He said and Rose gave him a little smile. She walked to the kitchen with Chelsea in her arms, just waking up. She watched with interest as her mother went about the kitchen, gathering bottles and formula while talking quietly to Chelsea. "Scorpius, can you carry this?" Rose asked as she put the bottles, diapers and clothes in a bag. "Yea, sure." Scorpius said and he sniffed in disgust as he approached them. "She needs to be changed." He said and Rose handed him the smelly baby. "Your turn." She said and ran out of the room before Scorpius could protest.


	27. Death eaters

Scorpius tried hard to ignore the furtive glances that got shot at him as he sat in the middle of the room, poking at a piece of pie Molly Weasley gave him. The Weasley's, Potters and Teddy Lupin kept glancing at him like he was a disease. Sighing, Scorpius tried to keep Chelsea from falling out of his arms, as she was squirming. Rose was in the washroom and it seemed that she had purposely left Chelsea with him. "Hey, mate." Albus said kneeling beside Scorpius. "Hey." Scorpius said tiredly. The decorations, chatting and presents were to much for him. "Want me to take her?" Albus offered and Scorpius handed him Chelsea. Albus took her and sat her in his lap. She calmed down and Scorpius frowned. She was always calm when she wasn't with him. "So." Scorpius said to Albus as he gave up on the pie. "Yea?" Albus asked as he handed Chelsea a toy. "How's Hogwarts?" He asked and Albus laughed. "Well, Trixie Parkinson got so much points taken away for duelling Rose, that Gryffindor's in the lead for the house cup." He said smugly and Scorpius snorted. "Good. How's everything else?" He asked and Albus shrugged. "Good. Except we lost out best Quidditch players." He gave Scorpius a glare. Scorpius pretended not to notice and look at Fred and Louis passing them with what seemed like a George's joke shop item. Molly Weasley broke Scorpius out of his misery as she came up to them, a plate full of cookies She kindly offered Albus and Scorpius a cookie, Albus smiling at his grandmother. "Want one dears?" She asked and they both took one. Molly looked at Chelsea and smiled. "I'll get Chelsea another bottle." She said happily, picking up the baby. Scorpius was about to protest, saying that they already had bottles, but Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen. No one was listening to Scorpius, at all. Albus stuffed a cookie in his mouth and got up, brushing out his crinkled pants. "Where are you going?" Scorpius asked curiously and Albus shrugged. "More cookies." He said running off to the kitchen. With a roll of his eyes, Scorpius got up to go look for Rose. He looked up the long staircase that had rooms at different landings. The burrow seemed huge. It seemed so quaint, the Weasley house. Taking a step on the stairs, it creaked under Scorpius's foot but he kept going. "Rose?" He asked as he got to the first bedroom. She didn't answer, so Scorpius went on. The doors were brown and boring, but the pictures and decorations seemed so happy. There were like, four floors. Scorpius started to have difficulty finding Rose. "Rose?" He said again and Scorpius heard a door open. Turning around, he saw a girl with dark brown hair, dyed pink. "Oh, I thought you were Louis, sorry." She said and Scorpius noticed a slight French accent. She was of course one of the Weasley's, but Scorpius knew she didn't go to Hogwarts. "I'm looking for Rose, have you seen her?" Scorpius asked and the girl grinned. "Scorpius, right?" She asked and Scorpius blushed. "Yea." He said and the girl giggled. "It was actually quite funny when Rose got grounded for seeing you." She said and Scorpius glared at her. Who was this chick? And why was she so annoying? "I think Rose went to the bathroom." She said nodding across the hall. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yea, I figured that out for myself thanks." He said sarcastically and the girl raised an eyebrow. Scorpius shook his head, knowing talking to her was useless. He turned to walk away but the girl put out her hand. "I'm Dominique Weasley." She said and Scorpius shook her hand. Rose had talked about Dominique before. She was the one who had made Rose's hair turn blue in second year. "Scorpius Malfoy." He said looking at her with curiosity. Her blue eyes sparkled she was fairly skinny. Scorpius looked at her and noticed that her sister had apparently gotten the Veela gene, not her. Dominique let go of Scorpius hand and smiled. "So, your like my cousin now?" She asked and Scorpius shrugged. "Well, Chelsea's my second cousin and your her father, so yea, were related." She said smirking and Scorpius looked down the hall as a noise made him jump. Rose came out of the room, looking at Scorpius and Dominique strangely. "I see you've met Dom." Rose said as she walked over to them. Scorpius nodded and Rose adjusted her hair. "Where's Chelsea?" She asked Scorpius and he nodded downstairs. "Your grandma took her." He said and Rose chuckled. "Of course." She said as she rolled her eyes. Rose turned to Dominique and had an air of fake cheeriness. "So, Dominique, how's your mum and dad?" She asked and Dominique gave the same fake smile. "Good. Mum got accepted as a cheerleader for the Quidditch games." She said proudly. Rose fidgeted with her shirt, clearly feeling lower then her. "Oh really? Well, mum just got accepted as an Auor. Her good marks have always thought of getting her into a good job." Rose said looking smug. Dominique blushed. "Well, dad got a promotion at gringotts." She said and Rose put on her best bitchy face. "That's good. Hopefully you'll be able to pay off your bills now." She said and Dominique's cheeks flared red. "You better shut up Rose." She said and Rose turned to leave, chuckling, but Dominique talked again. "At least I didn't get pregnant with my boyfriend in fourth year." She said and Rose rolled her eyes. "At least I can get a boyfriend." She said and Dominique clenched her fists. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at the whole thing. Clearly, these cousins don't like each other. Rose smiled smugly and left with Scorpius. The steps creaked under them as they went and Scorpius laughed as he saw Albus stuffing his face with cookies. "Having fun?" Scorpius asked sarcastically as he walked up to his best friend. "Loads." He said between chewing. Rose sat down in an armchair and started fiddling with an item she got from her uncle George. It looked like one of those weird puzzle things. Scorpius's father had always gotten him wizard things, saying that wizard culture was way more amazing. He looked over to see Rose getting frustrated with the object. Scorpius smirked and walked over to her. Rose never really liked puzzles. Scorpius flicked her hair and she jumped. "Yea?" Rose asked, slightly irritated. "Want to go outside?" He asked and Rose put down the object and got off the chair, feeling happy that she didn't have to screw around with the object anymore. "Having fun?" Scorpius asked Rose as he grabbed her hand. "Yea, okay." Rose said and Scorpius chuckled. The door creaked as they walked through, and the cold air whooshed onto their faces. "So, you and Dominique not like each other?" Scorpius asked and Rose snorted. "She thinks she's cool, but she's actually really mean." Rose said pulling her jumper around her tighter. "But you like Louis and Victorie, right?" Scorpius asked as they walked down the garden path. "Louis is really funny, but Victorie needs to stop acting like she's the best with her Veela gene." Rose said with a frown. "She thinks she's the best, and Dominique thinks she's the richest." Rose said rolling her eyes. Scorpius fidgeted with his hair as he listened to Rose. She seemed to be talking about her family, Teddy's Quidditch team, friends, and then Death eaters. "It's weird how they still are death eaters when Voldemort's dead." Rose said and Scorpius bit his lip. He knew his dad was still a death eater. "I like it how mum, dad and uncle Harry saved the Wizarding world." Rose said proudly. Scorpius felt a bit of guilt as he remembered his father saying that aunt Bellatrix had tortured Hermione. "Oh, look." Rose said stopping beside the shed and pulling something out of her pocket. "I wanted to show you this." She said and she pulled out what looked like a silver lighter. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Wow, a lighter. I don't have any smokes." Scorpius said smirking and Rose gave him an annoyed glare. "Shut up and watch." She said and held the lighter up to the night sky. Rose pointed it at a lamp hanging on the shed, and clicked the lighter. Scorpius looked at the light, thinking that Rose was starting to go crazy, but he gasped when it went out, going in Rose's strange silver lighter. "What-?" Scorpius asked and Rose smirked, holding up the lighter. "It's a deluminator." Rose said as Scorpius examined it. "Albus Dumbledoor gave it to my dad and he gave it to me." She said and Scorpius stroked the smooth lighter. It looked so amazing, so light, so weird. "Look." Rose said taking it back and clicking it again. Scorpius watched as the light went back into the lamp. "Wow." Scorpius said in amazement and Rose grinned. "Yea, it's amazing isn't it?" Rose asked and she stuffed the lighter back in her pocket. "Yea." Scorpius said and Rose started walking again. "Want to go back inside?" She asked and Scorpius nodded. "Yea, sure." He said and they walked back to the burrow, the snow crunching under their feet. "Do all death eaters have the dark mark?" Rose asked quietly and Scorpius shrugged. "Dad never showed me his, but I don't think every death eater had it." Scorpius said and Rose nodded. There was silence for a couple seconds before Rose asked in a quiet voice, "Do you think Voldemort will come back?" She asked and Scorpius squeezed her hand. "No, Rose. Everybody saw him die." He said and Rose nodded and gave Scorpius a small smile. "We should go in." Rose said and Scorpius made for the door when a big bang went off behind them. "What the-?" Scorpius asked as he turned around and Rose gasped. Figures in black cloaks and masks had appeared by the burrow and Scorpius groaned. Death eaters? Really? "Ae you fucking serious?!" Rose exclaimed as she took out her wand. "RON!" Scorpius shouted, knowing Ron would come out and help them, if Scorpius's scream was that bad. The death eaters walked up to them, masks covering their faces. Scorpius pulled out his wand and grabbed Rose, putting her behind him. "Yea?" Ron asked coming out of the burrow and looking at Scorpius shielding Rose, the death eaters walking up to them. "What the-?!" Ron shouted and pulled out his wand. The death eaters stopped walking, taking their wands out and Ron looked confused. Rose felt like she was going to faint and Scorpius squeezed her hand. The death eaters were silent, but the door opening again broke the silence. "Ron, what's the ma-" Hermione gasped in her sentence as she saw the death eaters, Rose, Scorpius and Ron holding their wands out. She stood there for a few seconds before looking behind her into the house. Hermione muttered something and Rose heard her family's footsteps going to the door. She turned back to the death eater who was still standing there and felt utterly afraid. "You okay?" Scorpius whispered and Rose kept staring at the death eaters. "Amazing." Rose said sarcastically and turned around again to see her whole family with their wands out. The death eaters stirred when they saw Harry come out. "What do you want?" Harry asked, fear in his voice, but defending his family. Rose gulped and felt her heart stop as she thought of Chelsea. She's in there without me, Rose thought. The death eaters started to speak, which brought Rose out of her thoughts. "We want to make a deal." The taller death eater said with a gruff voice. Harry had his wand on them, his face staring at them with fear and anger. "Yea?" Harry asked and Rose knew he wasn't doing anything for the death eaters. "You have something of the dark lords." The other death eater said. Harry snorted. "If your talking about the Horcrux, it got destroyed." He said and Rose saw Ginny get closer to him, not wanting him to get hurt. The death eater chuckled. "No, Harry. You didn't destroy the last Horcrux. The last Horcrux lived. The last Horcrux helped the dark lord return." The death eater said and Rose's breath stopped. Voldemort's dead. He's not back. He's dead. "We saw him die. There are no more Horcrux's left." Harry said, looking annoyed. The death eater chuckled again. "Didn't you read the letter in Sirius's bedroom? The one that your mother wrote?" The death eater said and Rose saw Harry's face turn to shock. There was a letter, Rose thought. She remembered her mother telling her about the letter Lily potter wrote. "She said you had a cat." The death eater said smugly and Harry lost his look of shock, which went to fear. "The dark lord just needs the thing that got the Horcrux." The death eater said and Harry glared at them. "And what is that?" He asked and they death eater smiled evilly. "James Sirius Potter." He said and Rose saw her cousin go closer to his father before the fight started with the death eaters.


End file.
